


Il Etait Une Fois Dans le MU

by Devilinthebox (princegrisejoie), Majora



Category: Death Note
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff and Humor, Heaven, Hell, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light-Hearted, MU, Multi, Past Character Death, Reconciliation, Some Plot, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/Devilinthebox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majora/pseuds/Majora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'humain qui a utilisé ce maudit carnet noir ne peut espérer franchir les portes du paradis ou de l'enfer. Il doit errer dans le néant, où l'éternité semble doublement longue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rest in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Si la fic peut sembler folle au premier abord, elle récèle de trésors. Je pense.  
> AU où tous ceux qui ont utilisé le carnet se retrouvent au même endroit, le néant (Mu). Les autres...aussi. Pour d'autres raisons.

  
**MELLO I**

«  _Toi qui_ _entre_ _ici abandonne toute espérance_  »

Mello avait parlé à voix haute dans une tentative désespérée de briser le silence lourd et oppressant qui régnait ici. Etrangement, malgré le vide et les hautes montagnes alentours, il n’y eut aucun écho. Mécontent d’avoir loupé son effet de style, il grommela quelque chose d’inintelligible et sauta gracieusement du rocher sur lequel il était assis. Mello mettait un point d’honneur à être gracieux, même dans la mort. Il avait toujours eu horreur du laisser-aller.

Après une longue, très longue analyse de sa présente situation, il était arrivé à certaines conclusions qu’il récapitula mentalement.

En premier lieu, il était bel et bien mort. Aucun doute là-dessus. Non seulement il se souvenait très bien de la douleur foudroyante qui lui avait déchiré la poitrine – ce qui écartait la possibilité qu’il soit dans le coma ou en plein rêve- mais après un rapide examen il avait également constaté que son cœur ne battait plus et qu’il n’avait plus besoin de respirer. 

En second lieu, il n’était ni en enfer, ni au paradis. Dans un premier temps, le croyant en lui avait été soulagé et fier de constater qu’il existait bien quelque chose après la mort. Mais il avait très vite déchanté après avoir passé ce qui lui semblait une éternité à chercher quelque chose d’intéressant à faire dans l’après-vie. Personne n’avait été fichu de répondre à ses questions et pour cause : à part ces affreux Shinigamis qui devaient prendre un malin plaisir à l’ignorer, il n’avait croisé personne.

Il en était donc arrivé à cette conclusion tragique qu’ayant utilisé le Death note, ce maudit, maudit carnet, il était condamné à errer dans le «MU », le « Rien » pour une durée indéterminée.

« Ngggggggh », fit-il en tapant rageusement dans un petit caillou insignifiant qui alla heurter l’une des jambes horriblement proportionnée d’un Shinigami. Celui-ci ne lui accorda même pas un regard méprisant (pourtant, il ne manquait pas d’yeux).

Tant qu’à faire, autant péter un plomb. C’était sa dernière conclusion. Il voulait hurler, hurler jusqu’à ce que sa voix se brise. Sa situation était tellement injuste ! Il avait eu une courte vie qu’il avait gaspillée par excès d’émotivité. Il était mort en martyr –c’était plutôt bien - mais qui s’en souviendrait ? Personne. Alors pourquoi continuer à avoir l’air cool quand, au fond de lui, il ressentait encore la colère dévorant du gamin infernal qu’il avait été à la Wammy’s.

« Cette institution crétine qui m’a bouffé ma vie. »

Mello avait besoin de désigner des coupables. Roger, pour ne citer que lui, était encore en vie, respirant, mangeant, dansant. Enfermé dans une petite vie insignifiante, certes, mais VI-VANT. De quel droit ? C’était donc ça, le Grand Plan, la justice divine ?

Il saisit une pierre au sol et la lança de toutes ses forces contre le Shiningami. Il resta impassible, comme un gros monolithe.

« Je te hais », marmonna Mello en s’asseyant au sol.

Il devait penser. Son esprit diaboliquement génial l’avait sorti de moult situations autrement plus difficiles, dans le passé. Alors peut-être que tout n’était pas encore perdu. Il avait utilisé le Death Note, certes, mais relativement modérément. Juste de quoi agacer Near. Un sourire amer s’étira sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Vraiment, il ne l’avouerait jamais, mais il commençait à regretter un peu.

« Je suis sur la bonne voie, si je regrette, j’irai au Paradis » murmura-t-il dans un élan de superstition. Il se sentait un peu mal à l’idée de berner une entité Très Supérieure, mais c’était pour la bonne cause.

D’ailleurs… Il fronça les sourcils, agité par une réflexion qui l’avait frappé comme la foudre. Il n’était pas le seul à avoir utilisé le Death Note, alors pourquoi était-il tout seul au milieu de ces Shiningamis tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres ? Qui l’avait utilisé déjà ?

Light Yagami, Kira.

Amane.

Peut-être Near.

« NgggggggggggggghAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAargh », rugit Mello si fort que le Shiningami au loin esquissa l’ombre d’un mouvement.

« JE PEUX PAS ME RETROUVER ICI AVEC CES LOSERS. NON. NON. NOPE.», hurla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, fixant le Shiningami qui, stupéfait, s’était retourné pour profiter du spectacle.

S’il y avait un semblant de justice, il ne pourrait pas décemment rester aussi longtemps qu’eux. Et s’il faisait preuve de contrition, qui sait ? Peut-être qu’en Haut, on aurait de la compassion pour lui ?

« Quand tu penses que MATT est en Haut ! Il a jamais prié de sa vie, je veux dire, à part pour la Princesse Zelda. Il confond le Métatron avec le mégatron ! C’est injuuuuuste ! »

Mello continuait de battre le sol rageusement, dégoûté, dépité et surtout ulcéré que personne ne puisse l’entendre. Mais au bout d’un certain temps, sans qu’il ne sache trop comment, il se souvint d’une vieille histoire de son enfance que L lui avait lu.

« Jack O’Lantern …. »

Il était Jack. Ce maréchal-ferrant irlandais rusé mais cupide qui avait berné le diable trois fois, si bien qu’il fut condamné à errer dans le Rien, tout juste équipé d’une vieille lanterne pourrie. Comment le conte se finissait-il déjà ? Ah, oui. Il erra pour toujours.

Les mythes sont rarement d’un grand secours.

Mais Mello, qui avait un certain don pour trouver du réconfort dans des choses tout à fait désespérantes, se releva d’un bond énergique.

« Hey l’affreux »

Le Shiningami continuait de le fixer sans trop comprendre.

« File moi une lanterne. Je vais trouver le paradis. Mais je ne vois pas grand-chose. »

Le Shiningami restait silencieux. Mello commençait à s’empourprer. Au moins, ce crétin de Jack avait eu un interlocuteur compréhensif et doté d’assez de points de QI pour soutenir une conversation : le diable. Lui, était coincé avec ces affreux Picassos ratés et muets.

« Allez, va te faire foutre. J’ai pas besoin de lumière, j’ai la foi ».

Et Mello, lançant un regard résolument méprisant au Shiningami, tourna les talons et s’engouffra dans les ténèbres.

X

**MATT I**

Ces histoires délirantes de vie qui défile devant vos yeux avant la mort, de lumière blanche et d’anges gardant jalousement l’entrée du paradis avaient toujours semblées folles à Matt. Il était un garçon créatif et considérait ces divagations mystiques comme de la littérature de qualité respectable, rien de plus.

Matt était mort et existait toujours, mais cela ne l’avait pas fait changer d’avis. Il aimait se définir comme un agnostique de son vivant (« Peut-être que ça existe, Mello, ou peut-être pas. Carpe Diem »). Cette position certes peu courageuse était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de la vérité, finalement. Personne n’aurait misé un kopeck sur lui, mais métaphysiquement, il avait surpassé les deux successeurs de L.

Cette pensée ne le réconfortait pas. Il n’avait jamais été un compétiteur. Pour être exact, Near ne l’était pas non plus. Il était excellent sans effort.

_Enfin, pas suffisamment pour gagner._

Lorsqu’il avait rouvert les yeux, Matt n’avait rien vu. Le seul point sur lequel personne ne s’était trompé était que l’endroit était blanc, immaculé. Mais pas blanc comme sur Terre. Il n’y avait pas de couleur. Juste de la lumière. On lui avait gentiment dit que cette lumière était dangereuse pour les humains  et qu’il risquait d’avoir la migraine par crises régulières.

Depuis sa mort, il s’était souvent demandé si l’enfer était plus accueillant. Peut-être pas. Après tout, les démons et les anges étaient les mêmes créatures. Pas de raison que les démons accordent plus d’attention aux humains parce qu’ils ont chuté.

Non vraiment, il n’était pas le plus grand fan du « paradis ». On y laissait les humains vivoter, bienheureux comme des petits oiseaux insignifiants. Tout y était beau et propre, rien n’y était réconfortant. Ca lui faisait penser à la Wammy’s House, sans Mello pour égayer le séjour.

Il avait lu suffisamment de bouquins de philo pour savoir que la vie est une éternelle spirale. Il devait peut-être chercher Mello, encore une fois. Prendre une initiative. Après tout, lui n’appréciait pas beaucoup le « paradis » (il devait cesser de le nommer ainsi, d’ailleurs, une créature qui s’était présentée comme un ange lui avait confié que le mot ‘paradis’ avait été inventé par les humains et repris par les Très Hautes Autorités parce qu’il sonnait bien), mais Mello, lui, serait enchanté de s’y retrouver.

Matt avait l’impression que si Mello n’était pas là, c’était parce qu’il avait utilisé le Death Note. Il était rare que le jeune génie s’énerve. Il était plutôt placide (« Il faut un sidekick calme pour contrebalancer un protagoniste génial, Matt » disait parfois Mello). Mais si l’on y réfléchissait, son meilleur ami avait gâché sa vie ET son après-vie parce qu’il ne supportait pas de ne pas être le meilleur. C’était vraiment une pensée déprimante.

La sortie du film _Dead Poets Society_ correspondait avec l’année de naissance de Mello. C’était aussi un des films préférés de Matt. Il essaya d’en appliquer une des leçons : il devait trouver sa propre voie. Trouver une solution qui sortait des sentiers battus. Il chassa Mello et Near de son esprit. Il était aisé de deviner ce qu’ils auraient fait à sa place mais seuls, ils se seraient trompés, comme avec Kira. Après tout, si l’on en croyait les rumeurs, ils avaient tous les deux cédés devant le sinistre petit cahier noir. Matt ne l’avait _même pas effleuré_ , lui. Il se sentait tout-puissant et prêt à accomplir l’impossible.

« Vous semblez perturbé, humain »

Matt devait l’admettre, la créature surnaturelle qui lui avait adressée la parole avait raison. Il devait avoir l’air complètement fou. Voilà ce que le manque de distraction le faisait devenir : un maniaque agité du bocal.

Il réalisa enfin qu’un ange lui parlait.

« Vous êtes…

-          Gabriel. Djibril. Je suis plutôt connu. »

Mello avait un jour décrété que Gabriel était l’archange qu’il avait le plus hâte de rencontrer. Matt ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi. A présent qu’il avait Gabriel devant lui…comment dire ? Il comprenait. L’ange parlait avec une voix faussement calme qui dissimulait une sorte d’agacement perpétuel. Elle (l’ange ressemblait plutôt à une femme, en l’occurrence) n’aurait pas du tout plu à Mello, mais il l’aurait considérée comme sa supérieure – c’était un _ange_. Il développait des obsessions pour ceux qui ne lui ressemblaient pas mais étaient pourtant meilleurs que lui.

« Gabriel », annonça Matt sans se présenter, « J’ai besoin de votre aide »

« Les humains disent souvent ça »

« Faut que vous aidiez un de mes amis »

Gabriel replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Ca aussi, vous le dites souvent »

« Il est très croyant »

L’argument n’eut pas l’air de la convaincre. Matt n’avait rien de mieux à faire, alors il décida de ne pas abandonner. Si l’ange le carbonisait sur place, il pourrait au moins se targuer d’avoir eu une après-vie hors du commun.

« Et il mérite d’être ici, vous voyez », assura Matt en essayant de chasser les défunts membres du SPK, Sayu Yagami et quelques autres innocents de son esprit. Tout était tellement décevant par rapport à l’image que les humains se faisaient du paradis. Il manquerait plus que les anges soient suffisamment méprisants et intrusifs pour lire dans vos pensées.

« Où est votre ami ? », dit enfin Gabriel, « en bas ? »

Matt eut un instant d’hésitation. Il espérait que les utilisateurs du Death Note ne se prenaient pas un aller simple pour les contrées infernales. Mello était capable de fomenter un assassinat contre Satan dans l’espoir d’attirer l’attention du Très Haut.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Matt, un peu absent et considérant l’idée de Mello en nouveau Lucifer régnant sur les Enfers (pourquoi l’idée lui semblait amusante ?). 

« Vous ne m’aidez pas beaucoup », constata Gabriel. L’ange semblait pourtant intrigué par ce petit rouquin un peu excentrique. Il le considérait avec l’attention que les scientifiques portent à leur souris de laboratoire préférée.

« Bon, il s’appelle Mell- enfin, Mihail, en fait. Et il est mort pour sauver le monde d’un meurtrier de masse »

Gabriel haussa les épaules. « Ca ne me dit rien »

« Il n’est pas avec moi parce qu’il a utilisé un truc. Un carnet »

« Vous êtes étrange, l’humain »

Matt clarifia son propos : « Ca s’appelle un Death Note. C’est comme un carnet, en sombre, et dangereux. »

Gabriel sembla enfin comprendre. Mais pas dans le bon sens. L’ange rosit et empoigna Matt par le bras.

« Vous m’faites mal. Je suis qu’un humain sans défense, eeeeh ! » Gabriel serra son bras encore plus fort.

« Vous. VOULEZ. DIRE. QUE. VOUS. ETES. L’UN. DE. CES. IDIOTS ? »

L’ange lâcha Matt qui hésita à protester. Il n’avait pas trop envie de se faire détruire par cette susceptible créature alors qu’il commençait enfin à en tirer quelque chose.

« …moi, je l’ai pas utilisé », se défendit-il. S’il avait été encore un peu plus immature, il aurait ajouté : « et c’est pas nous qui avons commencé » mais il se retint.

« Mihail Keehl », dit Gabriel, « c’est lui votre ami ? »

Matt hocha la tête.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire », annonça l’ange. Le ton qu’il avait employé n’était pas spécialement rassurant. Matt lui aurait bien demandé de spécifier ce qu’il entendait faire de Mello mais il était à peu près certain que c’était une mauvaise idée.

« Une autre chose », dit Matt, « est-ce que vous diriez que le blanc est la couleur du paradis…enfin, de cet-endroit-que-les-humains-appellent-paradis ? »

« …Sans doute »

« Ah. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire. Le blanc est une belle couleur. La pureté, la mort, elle symbolise de belles choses ».

Considérer la mort comme belle et la vie comme laide était une pensée qui retournait la tête de Matt. Mais il n’était pas étonnant que les anges pensent comme ça.

« Mon ami déteste le blanc, je crois. »

« Vraiment ? »

« En tout cas, il ne le supporte pas. »

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Matt se tut, de peur de lui faire regretter sa décision d’aider Mello. Si telle était sa décision, ce qui n’était même pas sûr. Il tenta de prendre cette expérience comme un jeu particulièrement difficile. Il devait ménager un ange susceptible et un peu méprisant dans l’espoir de sauver son meilleur ami du néant total. _Démentiel_ , songea Matt.

Puis une pensée le heurta.

« Tous les utilisateurs du carnet se retrouvent dans ce…MU ? »

« Oui. »

Et pas de doute là-dessus, si quelqu’un avait usé et abusé du carnet, c’était bien Light Yagami. Matt espéra que le MU était un endroit grand, très grand, et que plusieurs âmes pouvaient y errer sans jamais se croiser.

Bizarrement, il savait que c’était vain.

  
X

**LIGHT I**

Après quelques heures d’âpres négociations, Light avait réussi à négocier du Shinigami un petit carnet et un stylo. Petite victoire qui lui avait beaucoup coûté. D’une part, attirer l’attention du Shinigami n’avait pas été chose facile. Il avait essayé d’être poli, puis moins poli et s’était même surpris à devenir franchement grossier voire violent.  D’autre part, malgré son  indéniable expérience dans ce domaine, discuter avec ces créatures étaient plutôt épuisant pour plusieurs raisons. D’abord, il ne savait pas trop quel œil regarder, tant il y en avait. Ensuite, le fond de la conversation était si absurde qu’il en avait eu une migraine carabinée. Qu’y avait-il de si compliqué dans sa requête ? Rien. Rien qu’un dieu de la mort ne sache pas faire. Des carnets, ils en avaient des tonnes.

Le dernier point était le plus douloureux. Réclamer un carnet était particulièrement humiliant. Il avait même cru voir, dans un éclair de paranoïa, l’une des nombreuses bouches édentées du Shiningami esquisser un sourire du style : « Tu veux ENCORE un carnet l’humain ? C’est une vraie obsession ! ».

Mais il avait eu son petit carnet. Ca n’était pas un Death note, évidemment. Il était trop tôt pour songer à tout ça, mais il était résolu à ne plus jamais, jamais s’approcher de ces maudits objets.

Il avait besoin d’un carnet tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal et inoffensif pour clarifier la situation. Avec le temps, il s’était rendu compte d’une chose assez préoccupante : il n’arrivait pas à penser clairement. Il se souvenait en détail de tout ce qui s’était passé, mais sans parvenir à accepter qu’il s’agissait là de la réalité. Certains passages de sa vie lui semblaient lointains, étrangers à lui-même, comme s’il avait s’agi d’une fiction. Pourtant, il était impossible de dénier qu’il s’agissait bien de lui et de ses actions.

Il avait ravalé son angoisse si longtemps. Fou, il était fou. S’il n’était pas si fier, Light Yagami en pleurerait. Mais comme il était très fier et très intelligent, il avait décidé d’utiliser de son don apparemment hors du commun pour la manipulation afin d’échapper à cette confusion.

Un plan. C’est un plan qui lui fallait. Or, pour concevoir un plan efficace, il faut analyser au préalable la situation sans céder à la panique. Il ouvrit son carnet et griffonna « FAITS » en haut de la première page. Il y inscrit les annotations suivantes :

_Je suis mort._

_Je suis seul._

_J’ai utilisé le Death Note. Selon le Death Note, je suis donc dans le MU, c’est-à-dire le rien._

_Je n’ai aucune information quant à la durée que je vais passer dans le MU._

_Ryuk m’a salement achevé_ (ce point était inutile pour le plan, mais il le souligna néanmoins trois fois)

 _Je voulais faire le bien_ (il souligna le mot « bien ») _mais j’ai été manipulé par le …_

Il raya la dernière phrase aussi proprement qu’il le put. Il refusait pour l’instant de se considérer comme la première victime du Death Note. Avoir foiré aussi lamentablement sa vie était suffisamment difficile à digérer. S’il fallait qu’il accepte le fait qu’il ait complètement perdu la tête…. Le contrôle….

La nausée le submergea mais il fut incapable de vomir. Il reprit le carnet et sur la seconde page, il nota « QUESTIONS ».

_Pourquoi suis-je seul si tous les utilisateurs du Death Note arrivent ici ?_

_Existe-t-il un Paradis ? Un Enfer ? Un véritable néant où je pourrai cesser d’exister ?_

_Est-ce que ma famille me pardonnera ?_

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en écrivant la dernière question. Il avait très sincèrement voulu bien faire. Il ne regrettait pas ses intentions, car elles étaient bonnes et pures et influencées par un monde sordide et dégoûtant. Il regrettait l’Hubris. Il s’était pensé au-dessus de ça.

_Est-ce L_

Il barra la phrase. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi inscrire, car tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Cette confusion était insupportable. Il jura et inscrit laconiquement :

_L ?_

_Est-ce que je souffre d’une dissociation de personnalité ?_

Il avait écrit la dernière phrase très vite, presque effrayé par son propre courage. Il avait été un bon élève, dans une autre vie mais également quelqu’un de brillant. Le bon élève est celui qui obéit fort bien à la consigne, la personne brillante se pose des questions. Il fallait du courage, pour se poser cette question, pensait-il.

_Puis-je sortir de là et le cas échéant, par quels moyens ?_

Le verbe pouvoir traduisait deux questions. Le pouvait-il matériellement et surtout avait-il le droit de demander à sortir de là ? Ses intentions étaient pures, mais cela suffisait-il ? Visiblement non .

_Vais-je, à terme, me transformer en Shinigami ?_

La pensée lui donna des frissons d’horreur. Malgré toute la fascination qu’il éprouvait pour ces créatures (et, aujourd’hui, une certaine haine) l’idée de leur ressembler ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Qui voudrait ressembler à ce qui aurait pu inspirer à Goya un tableau particulièrement épouvantable ? Personne.

Sur la troisième page du carnet, il écrivit « BUTS ».

_Sortir de là._

_Trouver ma famille._

_M’expliquer ( ?)_

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire du dernier point. Lui-même n’était pas encore sûr de ce qu’il pensait et ressentait. D’ailleurs, il n’avait jamais trop aimé les soliloques sentimentaux avec lui-même. Le plus souvent, ils étaient une perte de temps, une faiblesse.

Calmé par ces listes rationnelles, il se leva d’un bond et rangea le stylo et le carnet dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ne savait plus par quel chemin il était arrivé tant tout se ressemblait. Il n’y avait ni vent, ni soleil, ce qui ne facilitait pas l’orientation, et l’horizon s’étirait de manière infinie. Bien qu’il n’avait besoin ni de boire, ni de respirer, les longues marches solitaires l’épuisaient moralement. C’est pour ça, qu’il avait négocié le carnet. Il lui donnait l’impression d’être moins seul, moins perdu, moins impuissant. Peut-être qu’il arrêterait de parler tout seul.

Comme le Death Note, il y a très, très longtemps.

Il dépassa l’odieux Shinigami, qui ricanait doucement et continua sa route vers une destination imprécise.

 

X

**MELLO II**

Mello avait fini par épuiser la totalité de son répertoire musical. Il n’avait jamais spécialement aimé chanter, mais le silence était si lourd qu’il s’était senti obligé de le combler. Il avait commencé par énumérer à voix haute les choses qu’il aimait, puis celles qu’il détestait (ce qui lui prit un temps considérable). Il avait ensuite listé les choses qu’il aurait aimé faire, mais c’était trop déprimant alors il avait commencé à imaginer à voix haute des moyens de torturer Kira. Quand il était arrivé aux limites de ce qui est humainement possible, Mello avait chanté.

Et maintenant, il ne savait absolument plus quoi faire. Alors, il inventait un dialogue avec Matt. Les quelques Shiningamis qu’il croisait avaient l’air terriblement effrayés. Il faut dire que Mello y mettait du cœur : il imitait la placidité exaspérante de Matt avec une telle perfection qu’il avait fini par se mettre en colère contre lui-même :

« C’EST SUR QUE SI TU PASSES TA VIE LE CUL VISSE SUR LE CANAPE ON RISQUE PAS D’AVOIR UN FRIGO PLEIN ET J’AI FAIM JUDASJUDASJUDAS !! 

-          T’abuses Mello, répondit Mello en imitant parfaitement les notes exaspérées de la voix de Matt, je suis mort pour toi, quand même. Franchement.

-          JE VOIS VRAIMENT PAS LE RAPPORT ET J’AI DIT QUE J’ETAIS DESOLE.

-          Pas besoin de crier. Et j’ai pas pu entendre que t’étais désolé parce que tu vois, Mello, j’étais un peu mort. »

Mello rugit de rage. Au fond il était touché par l’argument de Méta-Matt. Il s’en voulait et, vraiment, il aurait donné beaucoup pour que les choses se passent autrement. Mais Mello répondit, conscient de sa propre mauvaise foi :

« Ouais, mais toi, t’es au Paradis. Et moi, je suis dans le MU ».

Il sourit. Matt devait avoir compris l’argument car il se tut.

Les Shiningamis alentours se lançaient des regards inquiets. Cette créature hyperactive les mettait mal à l’aise. S’ils avaient été plus solidaires et doté d’une structure politique stable, nul doute qu’ils se seraient assemblés afin de chasser cet humain qui troublait leur vie ennuyeuse mais paisible.

Mais les Shiningamis étaient trop paresseux pour cela.

Ils détournèrent le regard lorsque Mello se fut enfin calmé. L’ex prétendant au titre de L s’était assis en tailleur à même le sol, perdu dans la contemplation de ses propres mains. Ses pensées étaient désordonnées, embrouillées et il ne parvenait pas à les remettre en ordre. Il entendit sa propre voix grommeler quelque chose à propos d’un puzzle.

Il avait appris de ses erreurs, en partie. Il y avait comme deux Mello qui s’opposaient : le sale gosse de la Wammy’s et le fugitif à la balafre. Les Shiningamis voisins l’ignorèrent lorsqu’il se mit à rire devant cette triste constatation, seul, assis dans la poussière. Le Mello de la Wammy’s se serait consolé en se souvenant qu’il avait sauvé le monde. Mais l’autre…il n’aspirait qu’au repos et il était absolument certain de ne pas le trouver dans cet univers sinistre.

C’était peut-être une punition pour avoir cultivé un look de gothique. Il chassa cette idée idiote de son esprit. Même si c’était le cas, il serait criminel de le regretter : son look avait toujours été parfait. Il se rappelait distinctement avoir détruit à un type à coups de poings pour avoir insinué qu’aucun chef de gang saint d’esprit ne l’engagerait après l’avoir rencontré en personne. Mello eut un sourire cruel. Cet abruti était sûrement mort comme un chien tandis que lui…était également mort comme un chien.

Mais pour une _bonne cause_ , oui. Un sacrifice. Un truc de héros.

Il ne parvenait pas à s’en réjouir.

« Alors pourquoi l’avoir fait ? », disait une voix familière dans sa tête, « Tu n’étais pas obligé de mourir, Mello »

Une rage beaucoup plus intense que celle qui l’habitait depuis son arrivée dans le MU le traversa. Ce qui l’énervait le plus, c’était ce concept stupide de sacrifice.

Ca voulait dire qu’il avait CHOISI de se retrouver ici. Dans le rien, dans la poussière. Il avait volontairement… _perdu_  ?

Lui, le gamin qui ne supportait pas de perdre une partie de monopoly, s’était sacrifié.

« Au moins, tu n’as pas perdu comme L », susurrait la voix, qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Il devenait dingue. Mello se faisait beaucoup d’illusions et s’emprisonnait dans des réalités alternatives, toutefois il était conscient d’être un peu instable. Mais fou, non, il n’avait jamais été dément au point de débattre sérieusement, à haute voix, avec lui-même. Ou un alter-ego. Enfin, quelqu’un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop, en tout cas.

« T’es STUPIDE », répondit-il à la voix, « L a échoué mais sans lui, j’aurais… _on aurait_ jamais pu gagner ! »

« Oui. Mais lui, il a _perdu_. Il avait dit qu’il attraperait Kira, et au lieu de ça, il est mort », argumenta cette partie de lui qui en avait voulu à L de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse.

Mello décida de ne pas répondre. C’était difficile de trouver quelque chose à répliquer à ça. Si son interlocuteur avait été matériel, il l’aurait frappé depuis longtemps. En désespoir de cause, Mello se redressa et balaya du regard le paysage alentour. Plus personne à l’horizon, sinon une ombre vague qui errait au loin. Probablement un Shinigami. Une autre de ces créatures stupides et hideuses qui avaient gâché sa vie (il trouvait tant de responsables à sa chute qu’il ne savait plus où donner de la tête).

Parce qu’il tenait l’indépendance pour une de ses plus grandes qualités, Mello tenait à ce que la solution – s’il y en avait une – vienne de lui. Ainsi avait-il soigneusement évité de se poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis des heures. Que ferait L, à sa place ?

Ce qu’il lui _conseillerait_ de faire, Mello le savait pertinemment. « Tu as fait une promesse aussi, Mello, celle d’attendre à la ligne d’arrivée. Tiens-là. ». Sauf que ce n’était pas exactement comme ça que Mello avait imaginé la fin de course. Et puis, la solitude ne lui faisait vraiment pas du bien. C’était juste…impensable de rester ici, immobile.

Ce que L aurait fait à sa place, il n’en avait aucune idée.

En fait, il ne connaissait pas vraiment L. Il l’admirait, c’était une icône, un modèle, un rêve qu’il avait effleuré du bout des doigts. Pas une personne concrète. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment, même pas Near. Enfin, si, il y avait bien quelqu’un. De toutes les personnes brillantes qu’il côtoyait, c’était _Kira_ que L avait laissé approcher. Mello se sentit bouillonner de nouveau. Le seul nom de ce dégénéré suffisait à lui donner la nausée.

Mello était au bord de la crise de nerfs lorsqu’un écho, vague et distant, attira son attention. C’était un bruit si faible qu’il aurait tout aussi bien pu l’avoir imaginé. Il plissa les yeux, distingua une silhouette à l’horizon. Un _ange_. Son cœur battait comme un tambour contre sa poitrine. Il avait passé le test, on venait le chercher !

Il plissa les yeux encore une fois, espérant discerner une paire d’ailes dans le dos du visiteur non identifié. Pas d’ailes. C’était certainement un humain. Mello noya sa déception dans une foule de conjectures folles, sa spécialité. C’était peut-être un ange qui avait perdu ses ailes, voilà tout. Ou alors, elles étaient invisibles. A la limite, si c’était Matt, ce serait pas trop mal non plus.

Mais ce n’était rien de tout ça, et surtout pas un ange.

L’intrus se tenait près de lui maintenant. Il y eut un silence très gênant. Les deux âmes en peine se jaugèrent. Mello avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et à bien regarder l’expression de l’autre, il savait parfaitement qui il était.

« On se connait ? T’es qui ? Un Shiningami un peu mieux fringué que les autres ? »

Cet individu très soigneux lui donnait des envies de meurtre. L’intrus le détailla un instant – c’était désagréable, mais Mello se retint de l’assommer. Il avait des questions à lui poser, d’abord.

« Vous êtes Mihael Keehl, j’imagine ? »

Un immense sentiment de dégoût envahit Mello. Il décida d’en tirer le meilleur parti. Au moins, maintenant, il avait quelqu’un sur qui déverser sa bile. Et pas, n’importe qui.

« Bienvenue dans le rien, _Kira_  », cracha-t-il.


	2. Nous sommes des génies

 

 

**MATT II**

L’ange Gabriel avait bien prévenu Matt : il devait l’attendre à cet endroit précis, juste au bord de ce gouffre. S’il tombait, personne ne pourrait le secourir.

Mais cela faisait des heures que Matt attendait que l’archange revienne et il commençait à s’ennuyer sérieusement. En plus, il était persuadé que cet abysse était l’entrée du monde où Mello avait échoué. La tentation de le rejoindre était grande.

Cela lui rappelait étrangement l’épisode biblique de la pomme. C’était une manie. Depuis le temps, ils devaient bien savoir que les humains avaient tendance à céder à leurs tentations, non ?

 _Je suis mort, de tout  façon,_ se dit Matt, _si je tombe, je n’aurais même pas mal._

Matt n’était pas très branché mythologie. S’il avait lu _Paradise Lost_ attentivement, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de choisir de se jeter dans un gouffre.

Mais Matt avait lu La Divine Comédie. Et il avait joué à Devil May Cry.

Alors, il fit comme Dante, et se jeta dans les ténèbres, prenant soin de tomber de la manière la plus cool possible.

« J’arrive mon Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirgile »

 

**LIGHT & MELLO I**

De son vivant, Light ne s’était jamais vraiment posé la question de l’au-delà. Il avait décidé, après avoir lu Epicure, que la mort n’était pas à craindre puisque le jour où il l’expérimenterait, il ne serait plus. La mort n’était qu’une vague abstraction que personne ne pouvait saisir. Voilà les faits. Par conséquent, il avait décidé de ne pas gaspiller sa vie à réfléchir à un problème insoluble.

Une fois mort, il avait maudit Epicure. S’il avait su qu’il serait contraint de passer son après-vie avec un jeune adolescent gothique et psychotique… Certes, il avait une certaine expérience en la matière grâce à Misa, mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle n’avait pas grand chose à voir avec Mello. A côté du jeune homme, Misa semblait saine d’esprit. En tout cas, elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle.

Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d’heure que le jeune homme lui lançait des regards meurtriers, muré dans un silence qui n’augurait absolument rien de bon. Mello était à Light ce que les centrales nucléaires sont aux écologistes: des entités dangereuses, vicieuses et prêtes à exploser à tout moment.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il lui fallait un plan. En temps normal, il se serait contenté d’ignorer Mello et de continuer sa route vers une destination inconnue, mais il devait l’admettre, il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour un peu de compagnie. Et puis, Mello n’était pas le dernier des idiots. Il était quasiment responsable de la chute de Kira, après tout. Peut-être qu’à deux, ils auraient plus de chances de se sortir de ce bourbier.

Light fronca les sourcils à cette pensée. Mello n’avait pas franchement été réceptif à l’argument « l’union fait la force » de son vivant. Il allait devoir user de tous ses charmes ainsi que d’une bonne dose de subtilité et de diplomatie pour le convaincre de s’allier avec lui.

« Mr Keehl, je… » commenca Light, utilisant le ton le plus poli de sa gamme (celui qui, tout en étant ferme, était supposé donner à un empereur le sentiment qu’il était considéré à sa juste valeur).

« Hahahaha, arrête ton char, _Kira_. Mister Keehl, sérieusement ? »

Light ne savait pas s’il devait répondre à cette question sans aucun doute rhétorique. Il ne voulait pas non plus s’excuser. Bon sang, il avait rencontré Mello il y avait maintenant moins d’une minute. S’il commençait à s’excuser….

« Tu vois, _Kira_ , là, tu me donnes du Monsieur parce que tu es dans le MU et que tu sais que tu vas probablement y passer les 100 000  prochaines années de ta vie… »

Light décida de l’écouter déverser son venin. Peut-être que cette action de patience angélique serait notée par les autorités et lui permettrait de regagner les siens plus vite. Il prit une expression patiente et polie dont il imaginait naïvement qu’elle pourrait calmer Mello. Mais ce dernier continua, les joues de plus en plus pourpres :

« …. Mais NE COMPTE PAS SUR MOI pour te sortir de la chiasse dans laquelle tu t’es mis tout seul ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Light retient avec peine une remarque sournoise et ironique qui ne l’aurait pas aidé à quitter le MU plus vite. Qui sait ? Mello était chétif, mais il était fou. Il n’excluait pas la possibilité que ce cinglé en vienne aux mains ou, pire, aux dents. Il l’imaginait très bien lui arracher l’oreille avec ses dents.

« PARCE QUE TU AS TUE L. Et moi. »

Mello plissa les yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils deviennent des petites fentes. Il avait l’air d’un serpent particulièrement venimeux. Light résista à la tentation de reculer. Il aurait pu adopter un air contrit, baisser la tête et faire amende honorable. Il l’aurait pu car au fond, il était perdu et ne savait plus très bien ce qu’il assumait et ce qu’il n’assumait pas dans sa courte vie. Mais Mello, bien que dans son droit, l’agaçait. C’était cette façon qu’il avait de vous parler comme si vous étiez une fourmi sous ses docs martens….

« Je ne vous ai pas agressé, Mello. Je venais seulement vous proposer quelque chose »

Mello renifla de mépris. Light refusait toujours de reculer, mais il pria mentalement pour que le jeune voyou ne lui crache pas dessus. Il semblait être le genre de personne à avoir ce type de comportement déplacé.

« Ah, tu ne m’as pas agressé ? Vraiment ? VRAIMENT ? PARCE QUE J’AI COMME L’IMPRESSION D’AVOIR EU TRES TRES TRES CHAUD PAR TA FAUTE IL N’Y A PAS SI LONGTEMPS »

Light fronça les sourcils : « Je reconnais que la formulation était maladroite, cependant… Et puis en plus, c’était une crise cardiaque. »

Un éclair de douleur traversa son corps et il heurta violemment le sol. Un liquide chaud coulait sur son visage. Du sang. Avant qu’il ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, Mello bondit sur lui. Il s’était battu avec L, il y a bien longtemps, mais Mello n’avait rien à voir avec L. Il ne se battait pas : il bougeait tout son corps avec une force surprenante en direction de son ennemi en poussant des hurlements de rage qui auraient fait fuir un tigre.

Une seule chose le réconfortait : il pouvait encore saigner. Ryuk lui avait un jour confié que les gens de son espèce ne saignaient pas. Cela signifiait qu’il n’était pas en passe de devenir un Shinigami. Ouf. Le soulagement qu’il éprouva lui donna la force de repousser Mello. Celui-ci s’effondra sur le sol poussiéreux avec la grâce d’un sac à patates. Light l’entendit persifler et s’éloigna avant qu’il ne se jette à nouveau sur lui.

Il avait l’impression de se battre avec un frelon.

« Nous avons deux choses en commun, Mello », dit Light. Il espérait qu’en flattant son interlocuteur, il parviendrait à capter son attention. C’était un plan risqué, mais l’heure n’était plus à la prudence. C’était presque libérateur de n’avoir plus rien à perdre.

L’ex pensionnaire de la Wammy’s respirait bruyamment. Sa peau avait pris une teinte violacée et il serrait les poings, mais il l’écoutait. Maintenant, désamorcer la bombe.

« D’abord, nous sommes tous les deux des génies ».

A observer la boule de nerfs qu’était Mello, c’était un peu difficile à croire. Light avait une vision arrêtée de ce à quoi un génie devait ressembler. Son amertume le guidait peut-être, mais dans son esprit, un génie ne ressemblait surtout pas à Mello, ni à Near d’ailleurs.

Les chiffres parlaient d’eux-mêmes cependant. « Je dirais qu’à nous deux, nous atteignons les 400 de QI aisément »

« C’est que des CHIFFRES. Ca ne va pas nous sortir de là, stupide taré de meurtrier ! », siffla Mello.

Light se massa les tempes. Perdre son sang-froid maintenant lui serait fatal. Il était simplement…impossible, ce gosse. Difficile de croire qu’il avait été élevé au sein de la même institution que L.

Fait plus douloureux encore : cette puce surexcitée était la faille dans son plan parfait. Sans lui, tous les obstacles qui lui barraient la route auraient été anéantis et il serait enfin…un dieu ? Formulé de la sorte, son plan ressemblait franchement à celui d’un méchant de comics.

« Nous sommes des génies », reprit Light comme pour s’en persuader, « De plus, nous avons le même but »

Il ignorait si Mello était encore accessible à une pensée rationnelle. C’était le meilleur argument qu’il puisse fournir. Le seul, en fait.

« J’ai jamais eu le même but que toi, Kira », marmonna Mello dans un filet de voix.

Light le sentait proche de la crise de nerfs. C’était le calme avant l’orage, le silence total avant l’Armageddon.

« Je veux dire, maintenant. Tu désires sortir d’ici ? Moi aussi. Travaillons ensemble. », déclara Light.

Il attendit la réaction de son très susceptible auditoire avec appréhension. C’était déprimant de se retrouver à errer dans le MU alors qu’il avait eu de si grandes ambitions…Il en était réduit à parlementer avec ceux qui l’avaient traqué et tué. S’il s’agissait d’une punition, elle était de mauvais goût. Toutefois, pour quelqu’un qui s’était autoproclamé ‘Dieu du Nouveau Monde’, Light se montrait étonnement sceptique. Son esprit rationnel persistait à mettre sa rencontre avec Mello sur le compte d’une coïncidence ironique, une tâche sur le tableau immaculé d’un destin tout tracé. Mello avait été une plaie de son vivant, il l’était encore dans la mort.

La réponse ne venait pas.

 

Mello l’ignorait ostensiblement. Adossé contre un rocher, il croisait les bras avec défiance. Défi, même.

Pourtant, Light avait fait l’effort de se montrer raisonnable. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il y avait de si compliqué à se montrer un minimum cordial. Il lui avait même donné une excellente raison de coopérer : sauver sa peau.

Cela dit…Mello avait préféré mourir plutôt que de laisser Kira gagner. Sa réaction était peut-être logique, tout compte fait. C’était rassurant de constater qu’un individu volatil comme Mello pouvait lui-aussi être compris et soigneusement analysé. Light eut un petit sourire satisfait que Mello, heureusement, ne remarqua pas. Son esprit perturbé était donc toujours celui d’un génie.

« Tu as bien entendu ce que je t’ai dit ? », s’enquit-il.

Mello se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Il s’enveloppait dans sa fierté comme on s’enfouissait sous les couvertures un soir d’orage. C’était la seule chose qui prévenait encore l’explosion, Light le sentait.

« Oui, j’ai entendu », répondit Mello en détachant chaque syllabe, « Mais je m’en fous »

« Tu souhaites donc rester ici à tout jamais ? »

« Plutôt mourir que de collaborer avec toi, Kira. Même si je passais au dessus du meurtre de L… », il avait mis l’emphase sur le « même », soulignant subtilement l’improbabilité de cette hypothèse, « je préférerais vivre en communauté hippie avec ces tarés de Shinigamis plutôt que de te suivre. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Light n’avait pas vraiment envie d’une explication détaillée mais il hocha la tête par politesse.

« Je ne supporte pas tes manières, ton look, ta tronche. Je te HAIS, voilà. »

« On ne peut pas dire que tu me connaisses vraiment. »

Mello supportait mal la contradiction. Ses tempes le lançaient. Il plissa les yeux. L’explosion était imminente.

« JE. TE. CONNAIS. KIRA. »

« Je ne suis pas seulement Kira, comme tu n’es pas seulement Mello », souligna Light, « Il serait plus aisé de trouver une solution à notre problème commun si – » 

Light n’en croyait pas ses yeux : Mello s’était retourné et se bouchait les oreilles. La mort ne l’avait certainement pas aidé à mûrir, celui-là. Elle n’avait fait que le rendre un peu plus dément. En dernier recours, Light décida d’outrepasser les limites qu’il s’était fixé. Le numéro de la courtoisie mielleuse était contre-productif, de toute façon. Il attrapa Mello par l’épaule et le força à lui faire face. Surpris, Mello sursauta et lui envoya une gifle que Light parvint à esquiver.

« MAIS T’ES MALADE, JE T’INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER ESPECE DE DEGENERE ! »

« Tu dois essayer de comprendre, Mello. », argumenta Light. Il comprenait mieux la raison de son échec à présent : Mello était peut-être soumis à ses émotions mais il était imprévisible. Chaque instant passé à discuter avec lui pouvait être le dernier.

Voyant que la nitroglycérine ambulante se taisait, Light embraya, improvisant un discours aussi convainquant que possible : « C’est la seule décision intelligente. Tu veux retrouver L et cet ami qui travaillait avec toi, hm…Matt, non ? Alors tu n’as pas le choix. On ne peut pas rester là, à s’observer pour le restant de nos jours. »

L’idée de se retrouver avec Mello pour l’éternité le fit frissonner.

 « Une fois que l’on sera sortis, tu pourras te jeter sur moi et tenter de m’arracher l’oreille, si tu veux. Je me défendrai, bien sûr. Mais tu pourras essayer de me tuer ».

Son petit argumentaire eut l’air d’intéresser Mello. L’espace d’un fugace instant, Light s’imagina avoir touché la partie encore rationnelle de son esprit dérangé. Il déchanta.

« Ta montre, c’est celle que tu portais le jour de ta mort, non ? », souffla Mello.

Light comprit les intentions de son adversaire une seconde trop tard. Mello bondit sur lui et sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, la sale bête s’était emparée de la montre et contemplait le papier qu’il avait pris soin de dissimuler à l’intérieur. Le dernier morceau de Death Note qui lui restait. Lui-même l’avait presque oublié.

« Il reste suffisamment de place pour écrire ton nom », annonça Mello. L’excitation faisait trembler sa voix, « Light, ça commence par ‘L’, comme Lucifer. Tu vas crever, et j’aurais vengé L ! »

« L aussi ça commence par L comme Lucifer, crétin ! »

Light commençait à perdre patience. Et à paniquer. Puis il réfléchit deux minutes et sourit, soulagé.  
A en juger par l’expression dévastée de Mello, ils étaient tous les deux arrivés à la même conclusion.

Light se leva d’un bond et jeta le stylo que Mello ne lui avait pas volé dans un des nombreux gouffres qui les entouraient. Mello bondit, atterrissant juste au bord du gouffre, mais en vain.

« NeuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON »

Yagami soupira de soulagement. Il n’était pas certain des conséquences qu’auraient pu entraîner les viles actions de Mello. Certes, il était mort, mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu’il existait un appendice spécial de règles concernant le sort des humains coincés dans le MU. Peut-être qu’écrire le nom d’un humain prisonnier du Mu le transformait en dieu de la mort. Horreur. Mello ferait un Shinigami plutôt crédible avec son look de jeune collégienne accro à Hot Topic, mais il ne s’imaginait pas du tout devenir l’une de ces hideuses créatures.

Mello n’avait pas bougé. Couché par terre, les bras dans le vide, il ressemblait à n’importe quel héros de film noir dont la bien aimée vient de tomber dans un ravin. Light ne savait absolument plus quoi lui dire. Il était tellement différent de L, tellement haineux.

« Je te le laisse, ce bout de Death Note. Je m’en fiche. Si ça peut te faire plaisir ».

Mello lui imposait le silence treatment. Ou alors, il avait court circuité. L’idée que Mello fut en réalité un robot particulièrement mal construit par Near sembla crédible un instant aux yeux de Light.

« Je vais partir…. Par là, dit-il en désignant une direction au hasard, tu n’es pas obligé de me suivre »

 

**L I**

La mort était, avec le sexe et l’amour, l’une des choses qui avaient le plus tourmenté l’esprit humain au cours des siècles. C’était un affreux lieu commun qui vous aurait valu un 0 pointé en dissertation de philosophie mais c’était pourtant là une vérité. L songea que les systèmes scolaires, de manière générale, étaient quand même plutôt mal fichus. Il fallait trouver un moyen de travestir la vérité, les faits, pour qu’ils semblent plus originaux dans la forme tout en signifiant la même chose dans le fond.  
C’était un peu idiot.

Consterné par cette pensée, il plongea de nouveau la main dans l’immense (qui, après quelques heures d’examen s’était révélé être infini) bocal de sucreries qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il avait réussi, après d’âpres négociations, à l’obtenir d’un ange particulièrement gourmand. Amadouer l’ange n’avait pas été chose facile. Il avait d’abord essayé de détourner son attention en engageant la conversation sur des sujets métaphysiques qui auraient dû passionner l’ange, mais il avait réussi à répondre poliment à L tout en gardant un œil sur son bocal. Alors, L avait essayé de le demander poliment, puis le demander en faisant valoir qu’il avait été un humain particulièrement vertueux et, enfin, après deux échecs, il avait essayé de le voler.

Finalement, il avait réussi à obtenir le bocal après avoir posé des questions tout à fait gênantes pour l’administration d’en Haut. Il avait crée un paradoxe : l’ange était obligé de lui répondre la vérité en raison de sa nature angélique mais il avait également pour ordre de ne pas dire toute la vérité aux humains. Alors, devant le désespoir de l’ange, L avait suggéré qu’il pourrait éventuellement se contenter de partir s’il avait de quoi grignoter.

Et voilà. C’est ainsi que L avait plongé un ange zélé dans une profonde dépression.

S’il était content de disposer de sucreries à l’infini, il n’était pourtant pas vraiment satisfait de sa situation. D’une part, il n’avait pas de nouvelles de l’affaire Kira  et personne ne voulait lui donner de nouvelles. D’autre part, il était seul et Watari ne l’avait toujours pas retrouvé (L n’avait pas vraiment bougé de sa place). Enfin, il était atrocement déçu par ce que les humains appellent le paradis. Il ne s’agissait somme toute que d’une bureaucratie comme une autre avec une promiscuité qui le dérangeait fortement. C’était sans doute les conséquences des actes de Kira mais il y avait beaucoup de monde en Haut.

L ricana amèrement. Que dirait Kira s’il savait que certaines de ses victimes avaient finies en Haut, en non en Enfer ? Moyen, moyen, Kira.

Il allait replonger la main dans son bocal quand il constata avec horreur qu’il ne se trouvait plus devant lui.

Il leva les yeux, espérant trouver le coupable en moins de 18.9 secondes. Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion d’enquêter et d’utiliser ses talents de détective depuis une éternité, alors même une petite enquête aussi ridicule que celle-ci provoqua chez lui un frisson d’extase.

Malheureusement, il ne dura point. En levant la tête, L se retrouva nez-à-nez avec ce qu’il prit de prime abord pour un ange.

« Bonjour, L »

Il ne connaissait aucun ange qui se baladait avec un jouet transformers.

 

**LIGHT & MELLO II**

Light était profondément excédé. C’est un sentiment qui l’avait poursuivi toute sa vie, il était irrité de constater qu’il persistait à le hanter post mortem. Toute son enfance, il avait été excédé par la crétinerie de ses camarades et la débilité des coloriages et autres activités « pédagogiques ». Adolescent, il avait été excédé par la société, sa famille (parfois), ses camarades et professeurs. Adulte, il avait été excédé par tout ce qui se trouvait à moins de dix centimètres de lui, minus L.  
Avec le recul, il se rendait bien compte que ça n’était pas tout à fait commun, un sentiment de frustration aussi puissant, mais il persistait à se trouver des excuses dans la mort.

Et il fallait avouer, pour sa défense, que Mello n’avait pas arrangé son humeur.

« Il est magnifique, ce paysage », lâcha Light en observant la plaine désertique couleur souffre qui ne cessait de s’étendre.

Il commençait à faire du sarcasme seul, à voix haute. C’était probablement le début de la fin.

« Ah, non mais si, vraiment, vraiment. Oh, quelle chance ! Un caillou ! »

Il se pencha et saisit le caillou. Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé le jeter rageusement dans le vide, mais une idée traversa son esprit génial. Le caillou était relativement saillant. L’image de Mello et de ses yeux de fou apparu comme un flash dans son esprit. Si par malchance il devait recroiser l’androgyne psychopathe, il préférait être armé. Il glissa le caillou dans sa poche avec un sourire fier. Vraiment, il pensait à tout.

 

**MATT III**

Matt commençait déjà à regretter sa chute. Ah, que ne ferait-il pas pour Mello….

Pas mal de choses, tout bien pensé. Ceci étant dit, Mello devrait apprécier le fait que son ami s’était jeté sans réfléchir dans les ténèbres du Mu pour le sauver.

« Quoique. Il ne m’a jamais remercié pour le reste. J’vois pas pourquoi il le ferait maintenant. La mort n’a pas dû l’arranger. »

Matt fronça les sourcils. C’était étrange, jamais il ne s’était surpris à critiquer Mello auparavant, même mentalement. Il décida que la chute avait dû lui griller quelques neurones et resta couché sur le sol encore un moment.

« J’ai le temps. C’est bon »

Alors qu’il ne faisait rien, une réalisation soudaine heurta Matt de plein fouet : rien ne lui disait que _Mello était déjà mort_.

« Putain. »

 

**LIGHT & MELLO III**

Light était épuisé. Il refusait de chanter ou de faire des choses bizarres, car ce serait perdre la face devant les Shinigamis. Il était fier, fier au point de faire attention à marcher la tête bien droite, le regard déterminé. Sa démarche pleine d’élégance, pensait-il, inspirerait le respect à ces êtres difformes. Il songea vaguement à Ryûk mais, encore très en colère, il le chassa dans son esprit.

« Ce maudit clown gothique… » murmura-t-il faiblement.

Alors qu’il commençait à se demander s’il ne ferait pas mieux de tout abandonner et de creuser un trou dans le sol pour s’y enterrer, il aperçut une forme humaine au loin. Il lui semblait que c’était un jeune homme, couché à même le sol.

Light déglutit, rajusta une mèche derrière son oreille (il n’était pas coquet, il ne voulait pas avoir l’air d’un type désespéré et coincé dans le Mu devant un parfait inconnu), et avança à grand pas vers l’humain.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’horreur quand il réalisa qu’il connaissait bien la personne.

« Alors Kira, t’as fait le tour de la taule ? Géant, hein ? Qu’est-ce qu’on s’éclate. » grinça Mello, qui n’avait absolument pas bougé.

Enfin, si. Il était sur le dos, maintenant. Et son doigt saignait un peu.

« Tu as essayé de te suicider, Mello ? » lâcha Light, son visage éclairé par un sourire qui se voulait superbement ironique. Mello lui lanca un regard qui aurait pu tuer une foule, mais Light ne tressaillit pas.

Il avait un caillou pointu. Il était armé et se sentait fort.

Mello lui sourit. Ca n’était pas normal. C’était même terrifiant. Le chat de Cheshire avait le même sourire.

« J’ai tué Near. Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais j’ai un plan. Les choses vont mal aller pour toi, Brushing. »

Light, abasourdi, ne releva pas le surnom. Mello était fou, fou !

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

Mello roula sur le sol en ricanant comme une étrange diva.

« Parce que j’ai compris ton plan, Brushing. Tu veux te faire pardonner. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. JAMAIS »

Mello riait, visiblement très fier de lui. Light ne savait pas quoi répondre, jamais il n’aurait pu prévoir ça. C’était, songea-t-il effrayé, la troisième fois que Mello le surprenait.

« Pour moi, Light Yagami est Kira. Et tu ne changeras pas, je ne laisserai PERSONNE croire que tu peux changer »

Light commençait à comprendre. Mello n’avait pas un coup d’avance, mais 180. Il avait prévu ce que Light s’était à peine autoriser à imaginer.

« Et si je peux changer, Mello ? Et s’il se trouvait que je ne sois pas en dessous du pardon ? »

Il le fixait, ses yeux bleus brûlant de haine et de joie. On aurait dit une fée particulièrement assoiffée de sang. Ils tournaient autour du sujet sans oser l’aborder frontalement. Du moins, Light n’osait pas l’aborder frontalement. Son instinct lui disait qu’il s’agirait de sa dernière parole et il ne voulait pas mourir avec le nom de L sur les lèvres. Il toussota à cette pensée, ce qui fit sourire Mello :

« Changer ? Mais non, Yagami, tu ne changeras pas. A peine arrivé dans le Mu que TU ASSASSINES NEAR ! »

Light pâlit.

« …. TU as tué Near. Je… Je …… »

Il devait résister à l’envie de se jeter sur ce feu follet maléfique et de l’étrangler. Il pensa très fort à sa future Rédemption qui, maintenant, n’aurait peut-être pas lieu.

Qui le croirait ?


	3. Russophonie et cinéphilie

 

  **MATT IV**

Le ciel avait pris une teinte vermeille que Matt détestait. A une période sombre de sa vie, il s’était inexplicablement mis à la peinture. Il ne savait plus trop quand, mais comme il n’avait vécu que 19 ans, il songea que ça lui reviendrait vite. 19 ans, ça ne représentait pas tant de souvenirs que ça, en fin de compte. Au moins, il ne risquait pas d’oublier trop de choses. Ce dont il était absolument certain, c’était de détester le vermeil. C’était une couleur agressive et difficile à manier.

Pas besoin d’être un fin psychologue pour deviner le problème : il en voulait un peu à Mello de ne pas se montrer.

« J’ai l’impression qu’il est mort, pourtant », dit Matt à haute voix, s’adressant au ciel.

Un rire strident de fée diabolique fit écho sa remarque.

« C’est pas drôle », renchérit-il, « Il était maniaque, mais c’était mon meilleur ami… »

La réalisation qu’il n’était plus seul au monde heurta Matt. Généralement, ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il n’aimait pas beaucoup les gens. Mais en l’état, il était prêt à faire une petite exception. Il se releva et décida de partir à l’aventure, à la recherche du propriétaire de ce rire si terrifiant.

**LIGHT & MELLO IV**

Jamais Light ne s’était abaissé à participer aux guerres de gang qui animaient la vie lycéenne. Il n’était ni punk, ni gothique et le skate ne l’intéressait pas le moins du monde. Mais sa grande maturité ne devait pas l’empêcher de reconnaitre les faits : deux gothiques avaient gâché sa vie. D’ailleurs, était-ce Ryûk qui s’inspirait de la mode gothique ou l’inverse ? Les Shinigamis s’ennuyaient-ils au point d’influencer l’esthétique humaine ?

Ces questions traversaient Light comme autant d’éclairs dans un ciel orageux. Il n’avait pas le temps de leur accoler des réponses et à vrai dire, il n’en avait que cure.

C’était tout juste une manière originale de passer le temps et de détourner son esprit de Mello, qui riait à gorge déployée. Parfois, lorsqu’un Dieu de la Mort avait l’excellente idée de s’aventurer de leur côté, Mello hurlait « Voici le déchu Kira ! Kira ! Le lâche, l’inexcusable, l’impardonnable Kira ! » en désignant Light du doigt.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter de devenir un monstre de foire. Le remords n’exclut pas la dignité, jugea-t-il. Jamais il ne se résignerait au rôle d’attraction pour Shinigamis. Qu’ils trouvent d’autres occupations.

Alors comme ça, Mello mort était plus coriace et sournois que Mello vivant. La seule stratégie qu’il restait à Light était celle de la guérilla. Contre un ennemi en position de supériorité, il faut agir vite, avec précision, par petits coups méticuleux mais sans avoir peur de se montrer insupportable.

Il allait faire exploser Mello. Tout simplement.

Light n’aimait ni perdre, ni avoir tort et encore moins constater qu’un problème était insoluble. S’il était impardonnable, alors il avait bien le droit de s’amuser un peu, non ? Il se représenta Mello sous la forme d’un gros frelon qu’il devait emprisonner à tout jamais sous un bocal.

« J’ai bien compris que je ne pouvais pas espérer de pardon de ta part, Mello », dit-il. Il n’essayait pas de dissimuler l’agacement profond que lui inspirait la vipère blonde.

« Tellement lâche de ta part, Kira, d’assassiner Near parce que tu n’as pas réussi à le faire de ton vivant ! », s’exclama Mello, « Tellement lâche ! Eh, ça t’arrives de penser que tu gagnais, à une lettre près ? Moi je t’aurais confisqué ta montre de petit bourgeois, de toute façon. Et mon nom est plus long, _ergo_ j’aurais gagné avec beaucoup plus de panache ! Mais on ne peut pas en demander trop à Near, tu sais. Compte tenu de ma mort tragique, il a fait de son mi- »

« Tu as raison, L ne me pardonnera pas. Il n’a aucune raison de le faire.», dit Light. Il réalisa avec effroi qu’il pensait ce qu’il disait.

Cette déclaration de paix fit enfin taire la diva démoniaque.

Pour un temps. Mello repartit très vite dans un rire qui glaça les Shinigamis alentour. Ils venaient au spectacle, ils étaient servis. Light eut très envie de leur demander s’ils voulaient un thé et des petits gâteaux avec ça, mais il parvint à se retenir.

« Evidemment, Yagami. T’es FOU-TU. Tes crimes, ton insupportable personnalité, tes goûts vestimentaires fadasses ET l’assassinat de Near…ça fait beaucoup de petites choses à te faire pardonner. »

« C’est tout aussi crédible de t’imaginer tuer Near parce que tu ne supportes pas l’idée qu’il devienne L, _tout seul_  alors qu’il te doit la vie ! », rétorqua Light, soudainement venimeux. Il serra le poing. Le petit caillou pointu, cette arme qui ne lui avait été d’aucune utilité, piqua sa paume. Il le lança violemment dans la direction de Mello.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MON ŒIL, ESPECE DE FOU DANGEREUX ! », rugit Mello. Du sang cascada du côté droit de son visage, « DEJA QUE JE SUIS DEFIGURE A CAUSE DE TOI TU VEUX ME RENDRE AVEUGLE ! »

« Il ne faut pas exagérer, c’est une égratignure », temporisa Light.

C’était faux : les deux mains de Mello couvraient son œil droit, mais il était absolument certain que le petit caillou pointu avait atterri pile poil dans l’iris. Light en retira une satisfaction un peu mesquine.

Mello semblait souffrir le martyr. _Sinon, il m’aurait arraché l’oreille depuis longtemps_ , nota Light.

Voilà, il s’était vengé. Il avait fait court-circuité et abimé Mello, qu’il avait déjà plus ou moins brisé par ses actions en tant que Kira. Light coula un regard légèrement compatissant à sa victime, qui s’était affaissée. La douleur devait être insupportable, car elle l’empêchait de brailler. Son œil valide exprimait une haine immense. Light devait agir vite, s’il voulait sauver sa vie.

Il pouvait toujours compter sur les Shinigamis pour lui tourner autour comme des oiseaux de proie. Light en avisa un qui avait l’air à peu près civilisé.

« Excusez-moi, cette personne aurait besoin d’un bandage. » Il désigna Mello, afin que la créature comprenne bien.

Malgré ses efforts de pédagogie, le Shinigami le regarda sans comprendre. Il n’avait qu’un seul œil, imbibé de sang. Light se félicita d’être tombé sur Ryûk et pas sur celui-ci, tout bien réfléchi.

« Un bout de votre pagne ferait l’affaire. », suggéra Light. 

S’il aidait Mello, il pourrait facilement nier la thèse selon laquelle il avait froidement assassiné Near. Il devrait mentir en prétendant qu’il éprouvait de la compassion pour Mello, mais c’était dans ses cordes. C’était du moins une chance de rédemption qu’il n’allait pas laisser passer.

Mello recouvrait ses forces : on pouvait l’entendre vociférer de plus en plus fort. Light s’impatientait. Bien entendu, il était tombé sur le Shinigami le moins véloce de tout le territoire.

« Je ne parle qu’une langue humaine : Russe », articula enfin le Dieu de la Mort.

« Même pas un peu d’allemand ? »

« Russe. C’est tout. », prononça le Shinigami, inexorable.

Light soupira puis se souvint du prénom de Mello. Se pourrait-il… ? Il déplorait d’en être réduit à demander de l’aide en langues à un de ses adversaires. Jamais Light n’avait eu besoin d’assister à l’aide aux devoirs. Il en retirait une immense fierté.

Il jaugea le Shinigami encore une fois, dans l’espoir que celui-ci revienne sur son affirmation catégorique.

Mais il n’en fut rien. Il avait en face de lui un Shinigami exclusivement russophone.

Lorsqu’il expliqua le problème à Mello, celui-ci afficha un sourire victorieux.

« Tu aurais eu l’air tellement STUPIDE si tu m’avais achevé avec ton caillou ! », s’agita Mello. Il avait retiré ses mains de son visage, laissant apparaitre une blessure peu ragoûtante. Light avait décidément bien choisi son arme. Il balaya le sol alentour dans l’espoir de la retrouver mais elle s’était volatilisée.

Mello s’était avancé vers le Shinigami d’un pas décidé. Il le salua en russe…et ce fut tout.   
Le Shinigami regardait dans le vague, Mello se taisait. Light se demanda s’il s’agissait là d’un plan très habile destiné à lui faire perdre son calme.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-lui un bout de tissu et surtout – demande-lui comment sortir d’ici ! »

« Ouais, c’est bon laisse-moi faire, Kira ! », s’énerva Mello, « Pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire un tour, hein ? Allez éloigne-toi, laisse-nous discuter en privé. Comme des _compatriotes_. »

« Ce n’est pas ton compatriote, c’est un Shinigami »

La créature n’était pas encline à intervenir dans leur conversation de manière productive, mais elle émit un son où l’on devinait une certaine impatience.

Voire un immense agacement.

« ………Tu parles bien russe, Mello ? », s’enquit Light, l’estomac noué, « Tu l’as salué, tu ne l’as pas insulté sans le savoir, tu en es absolument certain ? »

« MAIS EVIDEMMENT QUE JE SUIS RUSSE. »

« Je te demande pas si tu es russe, mais si tu PARLES russe ! »

Mello eut l’air offusqué et émit un son vertigineusement aigu : « JECONNAISLESBASES »

« Pardon ? »

«  _Je connais les bases_  ! Ca doit bien suffire pour demander mon chemin à un Shinigami dans le _Mu_. Au pire, je le menace. Mon regard fait peur à ces bestioles. »

Light eut un sourire suffisant. « Tu n’as plus qu’un œil. »

« Ton caillou, imbécile ! Il a failli me tuer ! »

« Il a disparu », annonça Light.

« TU AS PERDU TON CAILLOU ? »

Cette discussion devenait absurde. Trop absurde pour le Shinigami russophone qui repartit en silence, et sans les avoir aidé.

Lorsque Light et Mello s’en aperçurent, il était trop tard et ils étaient cernés par une horde de Dieux de la Mort.

C’en était trop. Light céda à la tentation : « Vous venez observer le spectacle ? Vous voulez du thé et des petits gâteaux ? »

« Tu t’y prends mal », siffla Mello. Il se posta devant un des Shinigami (celui qui avait une infinité d’yeux) et siffla : « Si tu ne dégages pas d’ici, je te déchiquète »

C’était peut être suffisant pour intimider un Shinigami de base, mais celui-ci se montra totalement indifférent.  Il n’avait pas de bouche, donc il ne pouvait pas parler. Toutefois ses centaines d’yeux n’exprimaient rien d’autre qu’une placidité désespérante.

« Vous deux. Venez avec nous, Humains. »

Un Shinigami aux ongles très pointus planta sa main dans l’épaule de Mello.

Mello était diaboliquement intelligent, c’était un fait avéré, accepté et connu de tous. Ce que peu de gens savaient, en revanche, c’est que Mello était cultivé. Pour être précis, il était cinéphile.   
C’était assez drôle, quand on savait (mais personne ne le savait, si ce n’est Mello et peut-être Roger) qu’il avait été abandonné dans une petite salle de cinéma d’Europe de l’est à sa naissance.

Il n’affectionnait aucun style en particulier. De Ozu à Tarantino, de Peckinpah à Ida Lupino, de Polanski à Kubrick, citez un film, vous pouvez être sûr que Mello le connaissait. Dans le pire des cas, il vous rejouera des scènes « cultes » sans que vous n’ayez rien demandé. En revanche, gare à vous si vous n’êtes pas fichu de lui donner la réplique. Nombre d’orphelins en avait jadis fait les frais.

Ce goût pour le cinéma se traduisait chez Mello par une capacité à faire de chaque instant de sa vie une scène de film mémorable. Il n’était pas acteur de sa vie, non. Il était réalisateur.

Les réalisateurs de cinéma ont tendance à avoir une idée assez précise en tête de ce qu’ils veulent ou non dans leur film. Il n’est jamais de très bon ton de les contredire.

Quand le Shinigami planta ses griffes acérées comme des faux ongles d’italienne dans l’épaule de Mello, ce dernier glapit.

Mello ne supportait pas l’idée de glapir. _Ca ne cadrait pas._

A la grande surprise de Light, Mello ne rugit pas. Il se tourna doucement vers le Shinigami et siffla :

« Tu me touches… »

Le Shinigami eut, Light dû le reconnaitre, assez surpris.

« …. J’te bouffe »

Un grand silence tomba sur la plaine. Mello, qui, les yeux plissés, soutenait le regard du Dieu de la mort, adorait son effet. Les plaines orangées, le sable, le vide, le souffre…. Le Mu était un cauchemar d’ennui, mais lui, Mello, parvenait à le transformer en un excellent Eastwood.

Mello souriait. Le Shinigami n’avait pas de bouche, mais il était évident qu’il ne sourirait pas.

Avant que Light ne put esquisser un seul geste (mais il ne l’aurait pas fait pour Mello de toute manière), le Shinigami assomma Mello et le jeta sur son dos sans plus de cérémonie.

« Suis-nous, Humain »

**L & NEAR I**

L n’avait pas fréquenté beaucoup de gens dans sa courte vie, mais il abhorrait par-dessus tout les imbéciles qui citaient Nietzsche à tort et à travers. Bien qu’il ne soit pas sorti beaucoup, il savait qu’ils étaient nombreux.

Pourtant, malgré lui, en plongeant ses yeux dans les iris claires, si claires de Near, la citation de Friedrich sur l’abîme lui revint en mémoire.

Alors, Near était déjà mort ? Kira avait donc gagné ? Un rapide coup d’œil au jeune homme lui permet de constater qu’il avait maintenant une vingtaine d’années. Il était devenu un très beau jeune homme. Il songea vaguement à toutes ces surveillantes à la Wammy’s qui auraient été si fières de leur petit chouchou.

Il songea aussi à Mello et son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

« Comment est-ce arrivé, Near ? »

Il préférait poser une question ouverte. Mais la vérité était que la situation mettait L terriblement mal à l’aise. Rien, absolument rien ne lui permettait de savoir qui avait tué Near. Et malheureusement, la possibilité que ce soit Mello demeurait bien trop élevée.

« Je ne sais pas, je jouais quand j’ai eu une attaque. Kira est mort, Mello et moi l’avons terrassé »

L fronça les sourcils. Même pour lui, cela faisait beaucoup d’informations à trier et à classer.

-          Near n’avait absolument pas l’air heureux de le voir. Pourquoi ? (10% de frustration d’être mort avant 25 ans, 20% de frustration être mort alors qu’il n’avait pas fini de jouer, 10% de frustration due à la douleur de l’attaque, 10% de colère contre L pour avoir perdu.. mais ensuite ?)

-          Une attaque ? (Possibilité que ce soit une mort naturelle 50%. Cf tiret n°3)

-          _KIRA A ETE VAINCU_ (Near avait employé le terme « terrassé »… Bon. Donc Light est mort. Il ne l’avait pas croisé, mais il se souvenait vaguement d’une histoire de MU.)

-          « Mello et moi » (Alors, ils s’étaient alliés ?!)

  
L soupira. Il était tellement soulagé, d’un seul coup. Certes, c’était bien une triste affaire, la mort de Near, mais Kira avait été vaincu. Il n’était pas mort en vain. En plus, il semblait que Mello ait eu une illumination et ait décidé de travailler avec Near….quoique…

« Near, sauf ton respect, tu as bien une vingtaine d’années présentement. Or, quand je suis mort, tu avais une dizaine d’années »

Near l’écoutait avec l’air poli que les jeunes prennent souvent quand une vieille dame particulièrement lente leur adresse la parole. L inspira profondément avant de continuer, sentant la panique le gagner :

« … Tu dis que Kira a été vaincu. Mais je trouve ça étrange que vous ayez mis autant de temps à deux ….»

Near sourit, ce qui perturba L au plus haut point. Le jeune homme avait changé, mais cela ne lui inspirait rien de positif. Quand après un instant de silence glacial, Near prit la parole, le ton de sa voix aurait pu faire cailler du lait :

« Oh, nous n’avons pas travaillé ensemble tout de suite. Mello est parti de la Wammy’s, est entré dans la mafia, a décimé mon équipe puis s’est joint à moi »

L n’avait absolument aucune expression faciale. Il n’essayait pas de dissimuler quoique ce soit à Near, simplement, il ressentait un immense vide. Near continua sur le même ton amer :

« C’est grâce à lui que j’ai pu avoir Kira. Mais il en est mort. »

L aurait donné son bocal de friandises pour être ailleurs. Near détachait chaque syllabe avec précaution, ses mots tranchaient comme des poignards. Contrairement à Mello, ses colères étaient pareilles à un hiver suédois : longues et froides. Aucun moyen d’y échapper.

« Je n’en veux pas à Mello. Il n’a pas été exactement préparé à travailler avec moi. Au contraire. »

S’il avait été un tantinet plus parano, L aurait décelé un reproche, voire une insulte dans cette phrase. Il s’apprêtait à répliquer qu’il n’y était pas pour grand-chose dans le fonctionnement interne de la Wammy’s et qu’il avait même suggéré de nombreuses fois à Roger de revoir ses méthodes pédagogiques, mais Near continua, imperturbable :

« Il est mort pour attraper Kira, et il a réussi. C’est l’essentiel. J’ai vu Kira, en bas. Il erre sans but. C’est une punition très pertinente je trouve. Mais j’imagine que Mello doit être en bas également puisqu’il a utilisé le Death Note… »

« Et toi, tu ne l’as jamais utilisé ? »

L sourit intérieurement. Near triturait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux. Il n’était pas heureux que Near ait dû utiliser ce maudit carnet, mais il devait avouer qu’il avait eu sa dose de malaise pour 15 ans. Il avait bien le droit de déstabiliser un peu Near aussi.

« Si… Mais j’ai trouvé assez vite la sortie du Mu. Ca n’est pas vraiment compliqué, il suffit d’écouter un peu les Shinigamis parler entre eux »

L ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se sentait très confus. L’idée que Light erre dans un monde de Shinigamis ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet avec Near sans paraître indélicat. Il aurait eu des choses à régler avec Light, pourtant.

Restait une solution….

« Et si on allait chercher Mello, Near ? »


	4. La roue de la fortune

**LIGHT & MELLO V**

Light ne s’y connaissait que très peu en architecture, mais suffisamment pour jauger avec pertinence les qualités esthétiques des bâtiments construits par les Shinigamis.

« C’est affreux »

Le Shinigami qui l’escortait lui décocha un regard où se confondaient déception et agacement. Light se sentit profondément insulté. Un tel regard, de la part de créatures égoïstes qui, par pure ennui, pouvaient anéantir la vie d’humains bien intentionnés ! Tiens, lui aussi avait besoin de blâmer quelqu’un. Il décida que ce serait le royaume des Shinigamis.

Mello reposait toujours sur l’épaule d’un Dieu de la Mort, affalé tel un vieux sac. Cette vision aurait réconforté Light s’il n’avait pas la sale impression qu’il vivait ses dernières heures. Certes, les Shinigamis le considéraient comme ‘le Dieu des Humains’ mais était-ce un bon signe ? Ils semblaient accorder une estime toute relative aux humains…et ils ne leur avaient donné aucune indication quant à l’endroit où ils les menaient.

Light était certain d’une seule chose : ce n’était pas le paradis. Il n’en avait pas une vision particulièrement idéalisée, mais seuls les Shinigamis pourraient souffrir de vivre dans un tel lieu. Ils déambulaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà dans une ville dont le grand architecte aurait pu être une gargouille. D’ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que les Dieux de la Mort auraient besoin de ville ? Etait-ce la capitale ? Allait-il rencontrer leur Roi ? Une partie de lui ressentait une certaine excitation, mais il devait reconnaitre que cela n’allait pas beaucoup l’aider à trouver la paix. Fricoter avec ces créatures surnaturelles ne lui avait pas réussi.

Et s’ils lui proposaient de devenir l’un des leurs ? Son sang se glaça à cette idée.

Alors qu’il cherchait déjà un moyen de négocier une apparence un minimum convenable, leur marche infernale s’arrêta enfin. Ils faisaient face à un bâtiment qui ressemblait fort à une cathédrale. C’était un peu trop chargé au goût de Light mais il devait l’admettre : il imaginait les Shinigamis incapables de construire de telles bâtisses. 

« Pénétrez dans l’antre du Roi des Shinigamis », ordonna une des créatures.

Light ne se fit pas prier. Il n’avait aucune envie qu’on l’assomme, lui-aussi. Un peu plus loin, Mello poussa un gémissement de douleur. Son ravisseur l’avait reposé à terre.

« Humains », fit la voix du Roi des Shinigamis (son timbre sourd, très travaillé ne laissait pas place au doute : il était mégalomane), « Vous voici enfin »

Light remarqua que l’immense trône était vide. La créature devait leur parler d’un autre endroit, prenant soin de ménager son entrée. C’était un peu flatteur qu’on fasse tout cela pour lui, mais il y avait des priorités dans la vie. Il n’allait pas se laisser impressionner par un Shinigami.

« Ouais, bande de Picassos, on est là, et j’aime bien la déco », grogna Mello en promenant un regard sur les décorations (surtout des crânes) que Light jugeait affreuses, « Mais on doit sortir de votre monde. Enfin, moi je veux sortir en tout cas. J’ai des gens importants à revoir. »

Il se planta de nouveau juste sous le nez (imaginaire) d’un Shinigami. « Indiquez moi la sortie, je me barre. »

Un silence enveloppa la salle. Light hésita à parler pour rectifier les propos de Mello. Si le bourdon gothique devait mourir ici, il ne voulait surtout pas l’accompagner.

Un Shinigami barra la route à Mello.

« Vous voulez pas me donner d’indications ? Tant pis. J’ai la foi, je vais trouver. »

Il contourna le Shinigami, mais un autre, plus imposant, aux yeux brillants comme des diamants, s’interposa de nouveau. « Sauf ton respect, le monstre, dégage de la route. »

« Je suis le Roi », rétorqua le Shinigami, « et je ne voulais pas me montrer. Mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix, humain »

Il agita ses doigts squelettiques décorés de dizaines de bagues brillantes. Mello les fixait avec envie et sans la moindre peur. Quel était le problème de ce farfadet ? Les menaces de la créature infiniment puissante et immortelle qui lui faisait face ne semblaient pas le toucher le moins du monde.

« Vous serez mes esclaves », annonça sans ambages le Shinigami Roi. Light manqua de s’étouffer : il se sentit oppressé et martyrisé, comme cette fois où il avait dû subir une punition collective, au collège.

« T’as vu Kira, tu vas être esclave !  _Kira_ , le Dieu Esclave ! », s’étouffait Mello. L’énergie du désespoir, voilà ce qui l’animait. Il se fichait complètement de son propre sort, constata Light avec horreur. Il allait l’entrainer dans l’abysse.

Light et Mello ne le remarquèrent pas, mais le monde s’était arrêté pour les Shinigamis.

« Kira », articula le Roi, « Vous êtes _CE_ Dieu humain ? »

« Qui est-ce que vous pensiez que j’étais ? »

« N’importe quel autre dieu, mais certainement pas Kira. »

Mello poussa le Shinigami qui le retenait : « Je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! Kira, le Dieu Esclave ! » Il repartit dans un rire tout à fait démoniaque. Les Shinigamis semblaient pressés de s’en débarrasser.

« Cet humain fait peur aux Shinigamis. Ils le veulent comme esclave. »

« Vous avez des esclaves ? Personne ne m’en a jamais parlé ».

Si l’on exceptait les pommes, il n’avait pas partagé grand-chose avec Ryûk. Light ne s’en voulait pas vraiment : c’était lui qui l’avait achevé en fin de compte alors il n’allait pas s’en vouloir de ne pas avoir cherché à renforcer leurs liens.

Le Roi des Shinigami étira un sourire très inquiétant : « Vous ne pensiez pas que ces bâtiments se sont construits tout seuls ? »

A côté des Shinigamis, Mello sembla un sympathique compagnon de route.

« Qu’allez-vous faire de moi ? », s’enquit Light.

« Vous ? »

Les Shinigamis rirent en chœur. L’effet était des plus sinistres.

« Nous allons vous sacrifier à la prochaine pleine lune »

On ne voyait même pas la lune dans le Mu, c’était absurde. Puis Light se souvint de la seule force qui animait ces sombres créatures : l’ennui. Ils s’ennuyaient, alors ils allaient le sacrifier. Gâcher sa vie n’avait profité qu’à un seul d’entre eux, mais un bûcher égaierait la soirée de tout le peuple Shinigami.

« Light Yagami : divertit les Shinigamis depuis 2004 », s’esclaffa Mello.

Le Roi des Shinigamis eut un petit rire mesquin.

X

Un jour, alors qu’ils désespéraient de trouver Kira, Matsuda proposé de tirer les cartes à L et à ses collaborateurs. Light avait ri, un peu moqueur. Il s’agissait d’une superstition occidentale ridicule, rien de plus. Mais Misa avait trouvé l’idée géniale et, à l’immense surprise de Light, L avait également accepté de se prêter au jeu, non sans une certaine curiosité.

La séance de spiritisme avait failli tourner court quand tout le monde s’était rendu compte que Matsuda ne connaissait absolument pas les significations des cartes (« la mort ? Hé bien, L ça s’annonce pas terrible tout ça »). Light avait failli tomber de sa chaise quand Watari s’était poliment proposé de faire le tirage à sa place. C’était l’une des rares fois qu’il avait entendu Watari parler plus de cinq minutes, et c’était terrifiant.

Evidemment, Light avait été contraint de se prêter au jeu. Misa avait lourdement insisté et L aussi. Heureusement pour lui, il n’avait pas tiré la carte du Diable. Dans l’état où il était, L aurait été capable d’en déduire qu’il ne pouvait être que Kira et étant donné l’ambiance mystique qui entourait l’enquête, il n’était pas impossible qu’il ait fini en prison.

Light avait tiré la roue de la fortune.

Avec le recul, une soudaine envie d’étrangler Matsuda et ses idées stupides lui brûla les veines.

« Y’a moyen de la faire tourner, cette roue ? » jubilait Mello, avachi dans une chaise qui semblait être fait d’os humain. Il n’avait pas l’air de trouver la situation particulièrement déplaisante.

En revanche, Light, saucissonné à une grande roue de métal, commençait à paniquer. Il n’avait absolument aucun plan.

La roue surplombait une immense table autour de laquelle de nombreux Shinigami étaient installés. Mello figurait parmi eux. Il avait l’air complètement dans son élément. L’ambiance lui rappelait peut-être les concerts de son adolescence. Light songea vaguement qu’il y avait un immense problème, avec la Wammy’s House.

Alors que Mello chantonnait gaiement « Sweet Dreams », Light aperçut soudainement une forme familière parmi les Shinigamis, moins biscornue que les autres. Elle emplit son cœur d’espoir. Abandonnant toute retenue, il hurla à plein poumons :

« Ryûk ! Ryuuuuuuuuuuuk ! C’est moi Light, viens m’aider ! »

Le Shinigami tourna la tête vers lui, vaguement étonné. Light, même de loin, vit clairement la mine absourdie de son ancien ami. Il n’avait pas l’air détaché qu’il avait eu le jour de sa mort. Non, il avait l’air mal à l’aise. Contre toute logique, Light interpréta cela comme un bon signe. Peut-être que Ryûk s’en voulait ?

« Ryûk approche toi, je déteste crier ! Et je dois te parler ! »

En un quart de seconde, Light sentit son cœur s’effondrer dans sa poitrine. Ryuk avait tourné les talons et s’éloignait comme si de rien était. Il ressemblait à un ado que sa mère serait venue chercher à un concert de punk. Light sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues : il était abandonné de tous, encore une fois. Il réalisa alors qu’il allait être sacrifié, peut être même mangé, par ces immondes gargouilles et quelque chose dans son esprit céda. Il se mit à hurler des horreurs que nous ne relaterons pas ici, mais qui firent beaucoup rire Mello (« Allez lâche toi Brushing ! Fais péter le masque ! »). La plupart visaient Ryûk et l’assemblée des Shinigamis mais dans sa rage aveuglante, tout le monde en prit pour son grade, même Raye Penber (« C’est qui ? Un ex ? » demanda Mello à un Shinigami qui n’était que bras et jambes sur le ton de la conversation »).

Les Shinigamis, occupés à piocher dans les mets étranges qui occupaient maintenant la table, semblaient l’écouter d’une oreille. Ils ressemblaient à une troupe de bourgeois âgés à un repas de gala, où l’orchestre, même très doué, est ignoré par principe.

Au bout d’un moment, lassés de constater qu’il ne se taisait pas, un Shinigami immense se leva et se posta devant lui. Ce qu’il dit laissa Light silencieux de consternation :

« Veuillez excuser mon impudence, Kira. Mais vous faites du bruit, et nous aimerions partager ce moment dans une certaine sérénité. »

Mello hurla de rire, il était déchaîné. Comme Commode à l’arène, il se délectait du spectacle avec gourmandise et ne se privait pas de faire des commentaires.

Light avait envie de pleurer. Peut-être qu’ils attendaient une manifestation de faiblesse de ce style, en Haut ? Mais sa fierté l’en empêchait, Mello était là, les Shinigamis étaient là, L était là.

Light cligna des yeux.

Au fond de la salle, adossé contre un mur, se dessinait la silhouette caractéristique de L. Il était trop loin pour qu’il puisse distinguer son expression, mais il regardait forcément dans sa direction. Light secoua la tête, incrédule. Mais qu’est-ce que L fichait ici ? Pourquoi n’agissait-il pas ? Il avait toutes les raisons d’être furieux et pourtant Light ne l’imaginait pas assez mesquin pour se délecter d’un spectacle aussi pathétique.

Mello, toujours assis parmi les Dieux de la mort (c’était sans doute ce qui lui plaisait, tout bien pensé), ne l’avait pas vu. Light ne savait pas s’il s’agissait d’une bonne ou d’une mauvaise chose. Décidé de ne pas réitérer l’erreur Ryûk, Light envisagea d’établir une communication non verbale avec son ex-adversaire. Il chercha à capter son regard, en vain.

En contrebas, Mello se moquait toujours de lui. Il prenait les Shinigamis à témoin et racontait à qui voulait l’entendre la manière dont il avait « terrassé » Kira. Light le trouva gonflé d’employer un terme aussi fort alors que lui-même avait péri de manière idiote. Il n’avait même pas assisté à la confrontation finale. Enfin, si l’on exceptait l’hypothèse selon laquelle les poupées de Near étaient hantées, ce qui restait étonnamment crédible aux yeux de Light.

Il chassa ces terrifiantes poupées de son esprit. La vue de L l’avait un peu calmé, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher et parler à nouveau de Raye Penber (qu’il avait « terrassé », pour le coup, tiens). Il ne parvenait pas à croiser le regard de L, et c’était peut-être une hallucination, pourtant c’était étrangement réconfortant. Un peu trop similaire à ses derniers instants dans le monde des vivants, mais il préférait ce spectacle au Sabbat auquel se livraient les Shinigamis (et Mello) autour de lui.

Au bout d’un moment, le Roi des Shinigamis prit la parole : « Le sacrifice aura lieu dans une heure. Tous dehors ! » (Le Roi semblait un peu cyclothymique : soudainement, la petite fête ne lui plaisait plus)  « Les humains resteront là en attendant le spectacle »

Alors ce n’était même pas une cérémonie, un rituel ou un sacrifice, maintenant. C’était un simple, vulgaire spectacle dont il était l’attraction principale ! Sans surprise, Light ne distinguait plus l’étrange silhouette de Ryûk. Il avait dû sortir croquer sa sempiternelle pomme. Ah, il n’était pas radin, mais songer au nombre de fruits juteux qu’il avait acheté pour ce lâche Shinigami lui donna la nausée.

Lorsque tous les Shinigamis eurent enfin atteint la porte (certains, sans jambes, devaient ramper, après tout), Mello s’agita de plus belle, oubliant momentanément sa condition d’esclave.

« T’es fini, Kira ! FINI, FINI, ENCORE UNE FOIS ! »

Il gambadait autour de l’instrument de torture auquel on avait solidement attaché Light. Derrière lui, une silhouette voûtée s’avançait.

« ET CETTE FOIS JE SUIS LA POUR ASSISTER AU SPECTACLE ! », s’époumonait Mello, « C’est juste dommage que L ne soit pas… »

Il cessa son raffut lorsqu’il remarqua l’expression suffisante de Light.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? T’as caché un bout de Death Note entre tes canines ? Mon nom à moi (contrairement à celui de Near) est LONG, tu n’auras pas le temps de le noter et en plus tu mourras quand même ! »

On lui tapota l’épaule. Mello se retourna vivement. Si un de ces losers de monstres psychopathes avait osé interrompre son ultime confrontation avec Kira…

« L ? »

Mello avait blanchi, ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux écarquillés menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites.

« L TU ES VENU ME SAUVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! »

L affichait un sourire énigmatique.

« Peut-être, Mello. Ou peut-être que je suis venu sauver… (étrangement, il marqua une pause) _Light_. »

Mello le fixait sans comprendre. Light savourait l’instant, sans trop y croire.

« Euh, L. C’est Kira », rappela Mello. « Il m’a tué. Et toi, et Watari, ET MEME NEAR, IL L’A TUE »

Light hésita à protester. C’était étrange de revoir L après tout ce temps, et tous ces événements. Il avait changé. Quelque chose était radicalement différent dans son allure, dans ses gestes. Et surtout, dans ses paroles.

« Peu importe. Venez donc avec moi, tous les deux. »

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, L détacha Light (il avait un couteau sur lui – peut-être une mesure de précaution contre les Shinigamis ?) et offrit un sourire à Mello, lequel s’empressa de poser un bisou sur sa joue.

Dans un autre contexte, la scène aurait été touchante. Light ne savait plus où se mettre alors il décida d’ignorer son malaise et de se taire.

L avait l’air de parfaitement savoir ce qu’il faisait. Surtout lorsqu’il maniait ce couteau.

 

**L & NEAR II**

L aurait tout donné si on lui avait proposé d’échanger Near contre Watari. Le problème était qu’il ne possédait rien excepté un sous pull blanc, un jean et un bocal de friandises. De toute manière, aucune entité surnaturelle ne s’était proposé de réaliser un tel échange.

Il n’avait rien contre Near, au contraire. En revanche, ce dernier semblait bien décidé à passer ses nerfs sur L. Pire que tout, Near faisait parti de ces gens qui, au lieu de vous hurler dessus, préfèrent vous torturer mentalement en vous imposant leur présence et leur silence lourd de reproches. L aurait préféré affronté une tempête violente, mais courte plutôt que cet infini malaise. Il s’en voulu de le penser, mais la présence de Near était aussi pesante pour lui que celle d’un Shinigami.

Après un certain temps de marche, l’étrange duo arriva devant une porte. Elle n’avait pas été difficile à trouver : ils avaient diligemment suivi les nombreux panneaux indiquant « SORTIE » dans l’espoir de trouver l’entrée du Mu. Etait-ce chose faite ? Aucun élément ne leur permettait d’être certains que la porte déboucherait sur le Mu.

D’ailleurs, l’huis intriguait fortement L. Il s’agissait d’une simple porte en bois de pin un peu vieilli, ornée d’une poignée couleur bronze, ronde et horriblement banale. Un ange était affalé contre le mur de gauche, visiblement assoupi. Certes, aucun élément rationnel ne laissait supposer que les portes du paradis étaient supposées être grandes, lourdes et truffées de dorures et autres fioritures inutiles et clinquantes… mais tout de même ! La Wammy’s House avait de meilleures portes, et c’était dire ! La plupart avaient souffert des colères et autres comportements psychotiques des pensionnaires, elles avaient bien du mérite, de tenir encore debout.

L jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Near, qui s’était stoppé net. Il observait l’ange, toujours muré dans son silence, et ne semblait absolument pas disposé à aller éclaircir la situation lui-même.

L soupira et alla tapoter l’épaule de l’ange, qui ouvrit paresseusement un œil :

« Chuis pas disponible » lâcha prestement le serviteur du très Haut

« Vous avez l’air terriblement occupé, en effet » souffla L dans sa barbe. Il n’avait pas pour habitude d’être sarcastique, mais il avait besoin de se défouler un peu. Matsuda était toujours en vie, il décida que cet ange mou ferait un bon remplaçant.

Mais l’ange devait avoir l’habitude de subir les foudres de visiteurs humains habitués à une certaines vélocité, car il ne releva absolument pas la remarque de L. D’ailleurs, il ne répondit absolument rien, comme si son immense paresse était tout à fait acceptable.

« La paresse est un péché » tenta L, curieux de la réaction de ce que l’on ne pouvait que difficilement qualifier d’interlocuteur.

« Et ? »

Il était effondré. L n’était pas vraiment croyant. Superstitieux, à la limite. Mais la réponse de la créature surnaturelle remettait en question un certain nombre de choses bien établies, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, dans les esprits humains. Un ange flemmard c’était déjà difficile à concevoir, mais alors un ange flemmard ET dédaigneux….

« Nous aurions besoin d’un simple renseignement. Rien qui ne devrait trop perturber votre intense activité » dit L, priant mentalement pour que l’ange soit accessible à l’argument rationnel. Plus vite il se débarrasserait de ces humains, plus vite il pourrait retourner à sa sieste.

« Je vois pas pourquoi j’vous répondrais. Ma mission c’est de garder la porte »

Il leva le pouce pour désigner la vieille porte branlante. Cela sembla lui demander un certain effort, car c’est dans un soupir quasiment inintelligible qu’il lâcha :

« Et c’est tout. Pour le reste, y’a mon collègue. Mais il a fini sa journée, faut revenir demain »

L commençait à perdre patience. Cette absurdité administrative le rendait nerveux, il n’avait jamais eu à faire à ces obstacles kafkaïens qui sont le quotidien de nombreux mortels. L avait un Watari pour ça, et Near, moins chanceux, avait eu un Roger. Il songea que Mello leur aurait été très utile, à ce moment là. Il aurait forcément trouvé un _moyen_ de « convaincre » l’ange.

Une idée traversa alors l’esprit génial de L :

« D’accord, pas de renseignements. Tant pis, je vais juste ouvrir cette porte et passer »

L’ange rit :

« Ben vous gênez pas »

Il marqua une pause.

« Juste… je serai vous, j’ferais pas ça ».


	5. Confiture

**LIGHT, MELLO & L ( ?) VI**

Light était un homme plein de certitudes. Il avait été persuadé –et, au fond, il l’était toujours, même si cela compromettait ses chances de Rédemption- d’avoir une idée assez juste du Bien et du Mal, du Juste et de l’Injuste, du Beau et du Laid. Les criminels étaient Mauvais, mais Kira était Bien. Il avait été Juste (un peu excessif dans la mise en œuvre de son plan, certes, mais ses intentions avaient été _pures_ ) alors que Mello était Injuste. Les chemises cintrées étaient Belles, les mini-hauts en cuir noir étaient Laids.

Bien sûr, il était conscient que tout dans le monde des mortels n’était pas si binaire et il n’hésitait pas à nuancer certains de ses avis, ne serait-ce que pour rassurer ou amadouer son interlocuteur (« Bien sûr que certains de tes vêtements sont beaux Misa, car tu les portes bien », « Evidemment que certains criminels sont récupérables, mais la majorité… »). Les gens sont trop frileux, trop lâches pour comprendre un être aussi fier que lui.

Mais tout borné qu’il avait été de son vivant,  dans la mort, en face de L, il ne savait absolument plus faire la part des choses. Il aurait probablement hésité si on lui avait demandé de quelle main il écrivait.

D’abord, revoir L l’avait bouleversé. Il avait beau le nier, si L avait perdu en raison de sa trop grande implication personnelle dans l’affaire Kira, Light n’avait pas été indifférent au détective non plus. Il se corrigea mentalement. Il n’avait pas été indifférent à l’intelligence et à l’étrange charisme du détective. Pas à L en tant que L, l’humain. C’était L, le _détective_ , la figure quasi mystique, qui avait été fascinant. Enfin, non, pas fascinant. C’était un peu exagéré. Si L était fascinant, alors comment qualifier la suite de Fibonacci, hein ? L était intéressant. Intéressant. Oui, c’est cela, _intéressant._ Comme un bon sudoku, par exemple.

« A quoi tu penses, Light ? » demanda L, d’un ton quasiment euphorique.

Light le dévisageait, espérant trouver des réponses à ses nombreuses questions dans les grands yeux de L. Malheureusement, il se rendit compte qu’aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, L avait profité de l’après vie pour se laisser pousser les cheveux. Ils occultaient quasiment ses yeux, maintenant, si bien que Light eut du mal à les trouver.

Ah, il devait avoir l’air ridicule, à ne pas savoir pas où poser son regard. Embarrassé, il fixa une mèche de cheveux qui devait se trouver à peu près à l’emplacement de son œil et répondit :

« A beaucoup de choses, dès que Mello sera…. »

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. Mello était l’un des successeurs de L, il ne pouvait pas réfuter cette affreuse vérité. Sous-entendre qu’il rêvait de voir Mello disparaître devant L n’était sans doute pas une bonne idée. L semblait étrangement gai, compte tenu des circonstances et Light n’avait pas l’intention de gâcher sa chance de Rédemption à cause de sa haine de l’androgyne gothique.

«… disparu… »

Les yeux de Light s’écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes. Paniqué, son premier réflexe fut de lancer un regard derrière lui, pour vérifier que Mello n’avait pas entendu ce que L venait de chuchoter. Le jeune homme avait du mal à les suivre. Une main couvrait son œil blessé, mais de l’autre œil, il fusillait Light du regard.

Light tourna ensuite son regard vers L, qui souriait légèrement. Light ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il était certain d’avoir entendu L prononcer ce mot, mais il n’avait aucune raison rationnelle de souhaiter une telle chose ! Light fronca les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. Tout compte fait, L avait des centaines de raisons rationnelles de souhaiter que Mello disparaisse. Il était insupportable, violent, orageux et terriblement dangereux. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Cela n’avait aucun sens, si les vices de Mello avaient gêné L, il ne l’aurait jamais nommé successeur en premier lieu….

Light sentait la migraine le gagner. Est-ce que le Mu avait rendu L fou ? Après tout, il se baladait avec un couteau, et Light était certain de ne l’avoir jamais vu manier un tel objet et surtout pas avec une telle dextérité. Pour ce qu’il en savait, Watari lui coupait ses aliments.

« Oh oui, Light, nous parlerons. Seuls. Comme…. Au bon vieux temps »

Les mots de L avaient été prononcés dans un souffle rauque qu’aurait jalousé Marlène Dietrich. Light voulu lui demander s’il s’agissait d’une promesse ou d’une menace, mais Mello commençait visiblement à trouver leur conciliabule un peu longuet :

« L, ATTENDS MOI, NE RESTE PAS SEUL AVEC LE PARRICIDE ! »

Le sang de Light ne fit qu’un tour.

**MATT V**

Il y avait une petite chose à propos de Mello qui avait toujours perturbé Matt : s’il croyait au paradis et à l’après-vie…n’aurait-il pas dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de s’associer avec de dangereux mafieux et de tuer la moitié des membres du SPK ainsi qu’une équipe d’intervention spéciale rattachée à la CIA ?

Il aurait pu terminer en enfer, après tout. Se retrouver à siroter une tasse de café noir, bien serré, en compagnie d’une bande de démons curieux. C’était en tout cas ce qui arrivait à Matt, et il devait avouer qu’il ne s’en plaignait pas.

C’était grisant, de raconter tout ça à des démons.

« Ce qu’il s’est passé après ma mort, je ne sais pas trop, par contre », dit Matt sur le ton de la conversation, « Donc dites-moi, je peux parler à Satan maintenant ? »

Une fois que l’on s’était habitué à la moiteur ambiante, l’enfer n’était pas un endroit si terrible. Les humains avaient vraiment la tête farcie de clichés, se dit Matt.

« Pas sûr, l’humain. T’es sympa, mais le boss ne rencontre pas n’importe qui. », répondit un démon mineur qui avait une sacrée moustache. Matt aurait pu le confondre avec un Watari plus jeune et encore plus cool.

Les démons étaient peut-être des bureaucrates sans foi ni loi, mais eux au moins lui démontraient un minimum de respect. Il était encore un peu énervé, mais ça passerait. D’ici un ou deux ans, il pourrait aller chercher Mello et tout irait pour le mieux. De toute façon, il était certain que L et Near (qui n’allait pas vivre 80 ans, avec Roger dans les pattes) le trouveraient avant lui.

En somme, Matt ne se faisait pas vraiment de souci quant à l’avenir. On aurait pu penser que les circonstances qui avaient mené à sa mort lui auraient appris la prudence. Il n’en était rien. Matt avait goûté à la vie de démon et il ne comptait pas s’arrêter là.

« Je sais pas, moi, il a bien des problèmes, Satan »

« Pas le genre que vous pourriez régler »

Matt se sentait invincible et cynique. Il affronta le regard du démon tel un cow-boy dans un western : « Testez-moi. »

Le démon haussa les épaules. Il ne fut pas sensible au défi que lui lançait Matt mais c’était l’heure de la pause et il voulait se débarrasser de cet étrange humain à rayures.

« Vous avez pas l’air de vous y connaitre en informatique, j’me trompe ? »

Peut-être que le destin de Matt n’était pas de succéder à L. Peut-être qu’il était né pour réparer le _macbook_ du Malin.

 

 

**LIGHT, MELLO & L ( ?) VII**

Light s’était assez rarement battu, de son vivant. Lorsque cela était possible, il préférait éviter de se montrer brutal. L était parvenu à susciter chez lui une réaction violente, des années auparavant, et cela l’avait étonné lui-même. _Se battre_ l’avait défoulé. C’était quelque chose que les enfants mal élèves faisaient. Pas lui. Se débarrasser de ses brides, l’espace d’un instant, avait été libérateur. Une personne plus crue aurait résumé ce souvenir avec moins de subtilité : c’était le moment où Light s’était enfin lâché.

Se battre avec Mello était une expérience déplaisante, loin d’être libératrice. Essentiellement parce que cet enfant terrible n’obéissait à aucune règle. Il se battait pour gagner, pour tuer. Or, Light n’avait rien d’un gladiateur. Affronter un égal qui vous respecte est noble, excitant. Se débattre contre un lion enragé, désarmé et épuisé, l’est moins.

Cette fois, Mello n’allait pas reculer. Il allait lui arracher l’oreille, peut-être lui crever les yeux pour se venger. Les possibilités qu’il offre son oreille à L en offrande étaient élevées. Il ne manquait que Near pour se moquer de lui. Si ce cauchemar se réalisait, Light ne pourrait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. Il s’était jeté sur Mello, après tout. Etre un être réfléchi 99% du temps pose un problème de taille : il est bien plus complexe de gérer ce ridicule 1% d’impulsivité.

Light étouffa un cri de douleur lorsque Mello lui écrasa la main. Il portait des Docs Martens qu’il maniait comme des armes. Combien de doigts avaient-elles réduit en bouillie ? Les vieux démons de l’enfance ne restent pas éternellement enfermés dans le placard. Light avait été le premier de la classe aux manières impeccables, Mello, lui, devenait Néron, à l’heure de la récréation.

Impitoyable, Mello pesait de tout son poids sur les doigts de Light.

« Tu te sens faible, parricide ? », cracha Mello. Pour cet enfant qui n’avait jamais connu son père, cela devait ressembler à une vengeance karmique.

L’idée d’abandonner était intolérable à Light. Il se mordit la lèvre pour être certain de conserver ce qui lui restait de dignité. Il ne pouvait plus espérer s’en sortir par ses propres moyens : Mello lui avait attrapé les poignets et pouvait entraver le moindre de ses mouvements. Ne restait qu’un espoir.

« Mello…ça suffit », fit une voix que Light eut du mal à identifier comme celle du L qu’il avait connu, « Laisse-le tranquille. »

Mello avait rougi. Ses doigts se resserrèrent nerveusement autour des poignets de Light, les marquant aussi profondément qu’une vieille corde. Si l’on exceptait ces petits détails, Mello n’avait pas bougé. Il plaquait toujours Light inexorablement au sol. Son visage n’exprimait rien du tourbillon d’émotions complexes qui le traversaient.

L’affront était terrible, Light pouvait le deviner. Il avait toujours été doué pour ça.

« Tu veux que je le laisse tranquille ? » articula enfin Mello.

Il se redressa, accorda un instant de répit à Light qui tenta de se relever…en vain. L n’avait fait que réveiller le volcan. Mello maintenait Light au sol, un pied sur son estomac qu’il menaçait d’écrabouiller au moindre mouvement. Il n’avait pas l’air comme ça, le petit feu follet, mais il savait déceler les endroits sensibles.  

« Je ne sais pas d’où tu sors, mais t’es pas L », lâcha Mello, « Tu ne peux pas être le L que je le connais. Celui _qu’il_ a tué ! »

Light tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager. Mello, décidément bien plus proche du tyran que de l’apprenti détective, ne supporta pas l’impertinence de son prisonnier. Il fit peser un poids si lourd sur son estomac que Light eut l’impression qu’il lui avait sauté dessus à pieds joints. 

« Si t’es vraiment L, explique-moi TOUT DE SUITE ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU LE PROTEGES ? »

Mello refusait de prononcer son nom. Il aurait pu l’appeler Judas que l’effet n’aurait pas été différent. Toute la haine qu’il ressentait pour lui…Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Light ressentit un puissant besoin de s’exprimer. D’expliquer. La situation lui échappait complètement.

Et L les fixait en silence, fasciné comme un enfant devant un vivarium.

Le silence qui suivit fut interminable. Light étouffait presque. La respiration de Mello s’accélérait sous l’effet de la fureur qu’il s’efforçait de contenir.

Puis, celui dont ils attendaient tous deux la réponse parla enfin.

« J’ai faim. Repartons. »

Mello cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, interloqué. Il était pourtant difficile de lui ôter les mots de la bouche. Light se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

Mais si ce n’était pas L, alors qui…comment ? Mello avait lâché prise, sous l’effet de la surprise. Light en profita pour se relever. Il s’épousseta machinalement, sous le regard assassin de l’ex-terroriste.

L le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds…mais tellement différents. Il devait s’assurer qu’il s’agissait bien du détective aux allures de panda qu’il avait connu. Light devina que Mello pensait exactement la même chose.

Puis, au même instant, leurs regards se portèrent sur le coin des lèvres de L. Light n’avait pas vraiment osé détailler son ancien adversaire, jusqu’à présent. Mello, concentré sur ses propres sentiments, l’avait laissé échapper aussi.

L’évidence était pourtant là : L avait mangé de la confiture.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais manger », dit Light, « qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

« Oh je ne dirais pas non à un petit pot de… »

Mello vira au violet. Le faux L se rendit compte de son erreur. Trop tard.

« JUDAS JUDAS JUDAAAAAAAAAAAS ! T’ES CE MALADE DE BEYOND BIRTHDAY JE LE SAVAIIIIIIS ! »

 

**L & NEAR III**

L était complètement perdu. L’ange ne lui avait pas formellement interdit d’entrer, il avait fait bien pire. Si l’ange avait agi conformément au canon biblique, brandissant une grosse épée de feu en hurlant quelque chose comme « NE PASSEZ PAS », L en aurait déduit que ce qu’il y avait de l’autre côté de la porte était probablement le Mu. En effet, il ne faisait aucun doute que les anges, créatures d’ordre, ne laisseraient pas leurs vertueux pensionnaires gambader dans le Rien.

Mais que nenni ! La créature éthérée lui avait laissé _un total libre arbitre._ Les anges, sans doute vexés que l’Homme ait croqué dans la pomme, avaient visiblement décidés de ne plus se mêler de rien. Cela n’arrangeait pas L. Comment être certain qu’il s’agissait bien du Mu derrière cette porte, s’il ne pouvait pas se fier aux croyances populaires sur la bonté des anges?

Les cours de catéchisme qu’il avait été forcé de subir jeune se révélaient donc inutiles à 100%. C’était là sa seule consolation.

Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Near s’était assis et triturait une mèche de cheveux, observant la scène silencieusement. Il avait l’air aussi détaché que l’ange, peut être même plus encore. Un doute effroyable traversa l’esprit de L : Near était-il en train de le juger ? L porta son pouce à sa bouche, nerveux. Il devait trouver un moyen d’apaiser Near, s’il ne travaillait pas avec lui, ils étaient perdus.

L délaissa l’ange, et alla s’asseoir près du jeune homme, sans oublier de ramener ses longues jambes contre son torse. Un car d’anges passa, mais au bout d’un moment, Near se tourna vers lui.

« Comme prévu » se surprit à penser L.

Le regard de Near n’était pas aussi furibond qu’il l’avait craint. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, L n’était pas dépourvu d’intelligence sociale, loin de là. La tristesse dans les yeux du jeune homme était évidente.

« Tu sais Near, il y a au moins 60% de chances pour que Kira ait trouvé un moyen de faire ça d’ici. »

_Ca n’est pas forcément Mello_

Near détourna le regard, plongé dans ses pensées. L soupira et se releva. Il aurait essayé…

Near se leva d’un bond –jamais il n’avait été aussi rapide - ouvrit la porte sous les yeux ébahis de L et de l’ange et s’y engouffra sans réfléchir. 


	6. "Comment ça, menotté ?"

**LIGHT & MELLO VIII**

« T’aurais pas une cuillère, Kira ? »

Mello agita le pot de confiture de B sous le nez de Light, triomphant. Après avoir lacéré B de ses ongles noirs dans un éclair de violence inouï, il avait décidé d’emporter un trophée. Light avait failli lui faire remarquer qu’il s’agissait là d’un comportement typique des serial killers, mais il s’était sagement ravisé. L’Histoire lui avait appris que la paix entre deux peuples se fait souvent sur le dos d’un ennemi commun. Ici, l’ennemi était tout désigné, il s’agissait de feu B.

«  Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la confiture », tenta Light prudemment. Il espérait faire durer le cessez-le-feu le plus longtemps possible. Il refusait de l’admettre, mais il se méfiait de plus en plus de Mello et de son jusque boutisme exacerbé. B l’avait appris à ses dépens, Mello ne manquait pas de créativité quand il s’agissait de soulager ses nerfs fragiles.

« Les gens qui ne savent pas s’arrêter et se contrôler ne sont pas dignes de confiance » songea Light, sûr de lui.

« Je déteste ça, Kira », répondit Mello avec un grand sourire.

Non content d’avoir laminé sa proie et de l’avoir volé, Mello voulait souiller, piller, détruire tout ce qui restait d’elle.

« Je vois. Désolé, je n’ai pas amené mes couverts »

Mello haussa les épaules et plongea sa main dans le pot de confiture avec une lenteur quasi sadique. Light était certain que dans son imaginaire morbide, il continuait de torturer B.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n’arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. L’usurpateur de L les avait bien roulés et qui sait ce que son esprit détraqué avait prévu ?

« Heureusement qu’on l’a demasqué », dit Light à haute voix. Peut-être qu’en mettant l’accent sur leurs points communs et leurs accomplissement communs, il arriverait à créer un lien avec Mello. Lien qui lui permettrait sans nul doute d’acheter sa Rédemption et de quitter les plaines arides, désertes et ennuyeuses du Mu.

Mello s’étouffa avec un morceau de fraise qu’il cracha par terre sans cérémonie. Il fixait Light avec horreur et stupéfaction, les joues pourpres.

« On ? » lâcha-t-il, la voix nouée par une émotion qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à de la colère au goût de Light.

Light avait toujours été doué pour rattraper les situations désespérées. En quelques mots, il aurait pu rattraper sa maladresse. Malheureusement, Light était également très orgueilleux. Faire croire à Mello qu’il était son égal, pourquoi pas après tout. Mais laisser l’irritable gothique penser qu’il l’avait surpassé…. Encore !

Avec tact, songea Light, on peut faire avaler n’importe quoi à n’importe qui. Même Mello.

« Il était évident qu’il ne s’agissait pas de L, même si j’admets que je l’ai cru un instant moi aussi »

« Je ne l’ai pas cru UNE SECONDE » objecta Mello, brandissant son pot de confiture toujours ouvert. Light fronça les sourcils. S’il tâchait sa chemise, il ne pourrait jamais la récupérer. La confiture de fruits rouges est une vraie horreur à faire partir. L lui avait fusillé une chemise, un jour. Et il s’était à peine excusé !

Peut être que cela avait influencé la suite des événements.

« Oui, certes. Il n’empêche, L n’a jamais manié de couteau. Et puis, il n’était pas si glauque »

« L n’est pas GLAUQUE ! Tu t’es bien regardé, Kira, en matière de glauquitude t’exploses le record ! Nicholson t’arrives pas à la cheville ! »

Light était vexé, mais il tenta de se contenir. Il le fallait. Il devait se faire pardonner, quitter le Mu, reprendre une vie à peu près normale. Mello n’était que le prix à payer. Son Purgatoire.

« Oui, enfin bon, il parlait souvent de mort, quand même, mais ça n’est pas le sujet »

Mello avait l’air positivement outré. Il ne parvenait plus à articuler. Light sourit intérieurement. C’était peut-être l’astuce pour clouer le bec à Mello ?

« Tu avais sans doute deviné qu’il s’agissait de B, mais moi aussi. L m’en avait parlé »

L’expression de Mello était hilarante, même pour quelqu’un comme Light qui semblait mettre un point d’honneur à rire le moins souvent possible. Les yeux écarquillés, sortant quasiment de leurs orbites, il semblait suffoquer de rage. Light aurait dû être effrayé, pensa un Shinigami qui observait la scène au loin, après tout, il pouvait encore lui arracher l’oreille !

Mais le Shinigami avait un coup de retard. Light savait que Mello ne lui ferait plus rien tant que sa curiosité ne serait pas satisfaite. Il allait vouloir en savoir plus, savoir ce que L lui avait dit exactement pour comparer avec le récit que Mello avait également reçu de L. S’il tuait la seule personne capable de répondre à cette angoisse existentielle, Mello devrait vivre avec le doute.

Or, Mello était un croyant. Il ne connaissait pas le doute.

« L. L t’a parlé de B ? »

Mello n’avait pas crié. Il fixait Light avec des yeux brûlants de haine, de curiosité et de peur.

Light roucoulait presque de joie. Enivré par une puissante sensation de puissance et un sentiment d’euphorie, il fit un effort incommensurable pour répondre sur un ton faussement détaché :

« Oh, tu sais, il aimait beaucoup me raconter ses enquêtes. Il devait penser que ça pourrait me servir, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. »

Light n’osait pas regarder Mello, il avait trop peur de rire. Il pouvait l’entendre s’étrangler. Sa respiration s’accélérait. Ce garçon avait des problèmes de gestion de la colère.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles ni l’un, ni l’autre ne s’échangèrent un seul regard. La colère de Mello était si forte qu’elle l’étouffait, l’empêchait de hurler. Il répondit, la voix claire : « L pouvait compter sur nous. Il n’aurait pas fait de toi son successeur. »

« En tout cas, il m’a raconté l’affaire Beyond Birthday. Bien sûr, il a omis certains détails puisqu’il me suspectait d’être Kira mais… »

Light eut un petit sourire satisfait, malgré lui. Mello serrait si fort les poings qu’il sentait ses ongles percer ses paumes. Il s’efforçait d’être digne de L – ne pas en venir aux mains si facilement. Lacérer BB avait permis de réveiller un autre Mello. Celui qui parvenait à se tirer impunément de situations inextricables.

« …il aurait tout aussi pu ne rien me raconter du tout. Rien sur l’obsession malsaine que cet homme lui portait, sur le maquillage qu’il portait pour lui ressembler…Il aurait été plus prudent de ne rien me confier, même s’il prenait soin de rester cryptique »

C’était exact. Mello l’aurait admis mais il exécrait bien trop Light pour cela. D’ailleurs, il n’avait pas franchement envie d’entrer dans les détails. L était une figure quasi divine à ses yeux. C’était gênant de discuter ses choix, de pointer du doigt ses rares faiblesses. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de les ignorer.

« Je SAIS que L t’appréciait, Yagami  », grogna-t-il, « Crois-moi, je l’ai compris. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il te faisait _confiance_. T’es devenu L uniquement parce que tu l’as assassiné. T’es un imposteur. Un voleur. »

Mello darda sur lui un regard féroce.

« Et franchement, je ne comprends pas ce qu’il t’a trouvé de fascinant »

Kira n’avait jamais intéressé Mello – c’était un simple outil destiné à se débarrasser de son embarrassant complexe d’infériorité.

Light haussa les épaules : « Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes »

« Tu vois, c’est exactement ça que je déteste. Tu devrais juste la fermer, après tout ce que t’as fait. T’as même pas le droit de parler. Limite, _exister_ c’est déjà trop t’accorder, Kira »

Colérique, Mello l’était. Bien trop. Tous les types de colères le possédaient mais celle qui l’habitait le plus rarement était la rage froide – une arme pourtant radicale puisqu’elle prend votre adversaire de cours. A voir l’expression surprise de Yagami, il devrait l’utiliser plus souvent.

« Je ne compte pas me taire et attendre. Je vais m’expliquer », répondit-il simplement.

S’il y avait encore eu des Shinigamis alentours, ceux-ci auraient pu s’émerveiller devant tant de maturité. Cela faisait exactement 2.34 minutes que Mello et Light parlaient sans hausser la voix ou avoir recours à des stratégies indignes de leurs intellects. Un miracle. Mais c’était l’heure du repas et les Shinigamis devaient arriver tôt s’ils ne voulaient pas se contenter de morceaux de pommes farineux.

D’ailleurs, le miracle n’était qu’apparent et pouvait être dû à la lassitude qui les gagnait. Il était aussi probable qu’ils économisaient leurs forces pour les batailles futures. Tant qu’à passer l’éternité ensemble, autant ne pas tirer toutes ses cartouches le même jour.

« T’expliquer ? », fit Mello, la voix tremblante. Puis, très lentement : «  _T’ex-pli-quer_  ? »

Light se souvint du carnet où il avait soigneusement noté ses buts. Il n’avait pas changé d’avis depuis. Etrangement, se confronter à Mello qu’il avait indirectement assassiné affermit sa résolution. Le Mu n’était pas logique, ce qu’il s’y produisait non plus…

« Je sais que L m’écoutera. J’en suis certain », dit Light. C’était étonnant, mais il ne mentait pas. « Nous étions proches »

Comme dans un dessin animé, le visage de Mello était déformé par une rage silencieuse. Light n’y prêtait pas vraiment attention.

« L n’était proche de personne, même pas de moi ! »

Deux choix s’offraient à Light : 1) annoncer à Mello la dure vérité, au risque d’y perdre la vie. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que Mello ne le tue pas, son esprit malsain réservant cet « honneur » à L.   
2) mentir. L’action de mentir n’avait jamais révulsé Light, du moment qu’elle était justifiée.

En l’occurrence, elle ne l’était pas. Il n’aimait pas Mello et avait terriblement envie de savourer le semblant de pouvoir qu’il avait encore sur lui.

« J’étais son premier ami », se vanta Light, « et il n’a pas dit ça dans le seul but de me tester »

C’était bien agréable de se montrer aussi immature que son adversaire.

« Je pense qu’il ne m’aurait pas menotté s’il n’avait pas apprécié ma compagnie », ajouta-t-il, faussement détaché.

« Comment ça _menotté_  !? », s’offusqua Mello. Il avait attrapé Light par le col et l’affrontait du regard. Light ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais Roger avait un jour été dans la même position que lui. Toutefois, l’apathique directeur de la Wammy’s était loin de posséder le sang-froid de Light.

« Il s’agissait d’un moyen de m’avoir à l’œil à tout moment…», répondit-il. Il y prenait plus de plaisir que prévu. Il repoussa Mello et reprit sa route dans une direction aléatoire (tout se ressemblait de plus en plus).

« MENSONGE ! Il y avait d’autres moyens de te surveiller, Yagami ! Il n’aurait pas supporté un petit bourgeois comme toi ! », cracha Mello en le rattrapant, outré comme un dévot face à un hérétique.

« C’est pourtant vrai. Tu n’auras qu’à lui demander »

« EVIDEMMENT que je lui demanderai ! » Mello ne perdait pas facilement la face. « Après que tu te sois exprimé sur l’assassinat de Near »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire perfide.

« C’est vraiment très bas. Tout ça parce que tu es jaloux.»

Mello s’arrêta brusquement de marcher. Il était le maitre incontesté des réactions dramatiques. Peut-être qu’il aurait fait un bon comédien. Une diva hors-pair, en tout cas, c’était certain.

« JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX. »

« On dirait. »

A vrai dire, il commençait vraiment à ressembler à une petite copine jalouse. Ca, et les ongles peints en noir…Light avait de désagréables flashbacks de Misa face à Takada.

Il aurait pu tempérer ses propos afin d’éviter une possible explosion de fureur. Il avait déjà fait les frais de la colère de Mello et son estomac lui faisait toujours mal. Heureusement, l’insupportable feu follet sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre la face.

«  _S’i_ l t’as un jour respecté, tu sais quoi ? C’est terminé Yagami ! Depuis que tu l’as tué de sang-froid avec tes tactiques et tes plans sournois ! »

Une partie de lui voulait se défendre (« C’était _Kira,_ j’agissais pour un créer un nouveau monde vertueux», « Franchement, cette période de ma vie est très floue », « Tu vas ressasser ça longtemps ? ») mais il n’était pas tout à fait certain de la pertinence de ses arguments. D’autant plus qu’il faisait face au plus bigot des fidèles de L.

« L me considérait comme un ami. Evidemment qu’il me respectait »

Clairement, ce n’était pas la réponse qui permettrait d’apaiser leurs relations.

« ET TU L’AS TUE ! Il ne te pardonnera pas, Kira ! »

Light réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Métaphoriquement, leur situation ressemblait à ce poème de Robert Frost (il était assez snob : même ses pensées étaient sophistiquées). Ils se tenaient à la croisée des chemins, sauf que les deux choix qui s’offraient à eux étaient sinistres et sombres.   
La différence ? Le premier était interminable, glauque mais apaisé. Ils s’ignoraient, faisaient pénitence en silence, conscients que le moindre mot déclencherait une tempête.

Le second était tout aussi long, tout aussi sinistre. Mais au moins, ils ne s’ennuyaient pas. Une éternité de disputes et de coups bas.

Light avait un jour commis une grave erreur parce qu’il s’ennuyait. Le Mu n’incitait pas les humains à apprendre de leurs erreurs.

« Mello, tu ne _connaissais_ même pas L »

**L & NEAR IV**

L tirait une certaine fierté de s’être sacrifié utilement pour la Justice et le Bien. Sa mort, il le savait déjà à l’époque, ne signait pas la victoire de Kira, contrairement à ce que ce dernier avait imaginé. Near et Mello, en dignes successeurs de L, avaient triomphé de Kira. (Personne ne lui avait raconté les détails de l’affrontement final, mais les quelques conversations qu’il avait espionnées – enfin,  _entendues malgré lui_ \- l’avaient laissé un peu perplexe. On racontait que Near était venu masqué et qu’il avait lancé des jouets sur Kira. D’autres arguaient qu’il y avait eu un problème de flaque d’eau, un geyser de sang et beaucoup de rires. Certains esprits narquois allaient même jusqu’à raconter que Light se serait accroché à la ceinture de Ryûk pour le supplier de ne pas le tuer. Inutile de préciser que L préférait la version où Light, criblé de balles, se mettait à courir au loin pour mourir en paix. Light était sportif, c’était crédible à 60%, au moins.)

Il n’avait donc pas perdu la bataille contre Kira. Ou, plutôt, il ne l’avait pas perdu sur le plan professionnel.

Personnellement, en revanche, l’affaire Kira avait été un naufrage. S’approcher de Light avait été nécessaire pour connaître Kira, mais il avait introduit la vipère dans le nid et il s’était rendu compte un peu trop tard qu’il faisait un assez piètre charmeur de serpent. Ses sentiments personnels n’avaient eu absolument aucune conséquence sur l’enquête, L était bien trop mauvais joueur pour cela. Il établissait une nuance entre le fait de risquer sa vie, pour une cause, ce qu’il avait fait, et agir d’une façon irrationnelle qui pourrait mener à la mort, ce qu’il s’était toujours refusé à faire. Il serait mort _de toute façon_.

Mais il imaginait que ça aurait été moins douloureux de quitter la partie sans se sentir impuissant, trahi et coupable.

C’est sans doute ces considérations qui conduisirent L à s’engouffrer dans la porte à la suite de Near.   
Near n’agissait jamais d’une manière inconsidérée qui pourrait conduire à sa mort. Il risquait sa vie et L respectait cela.

Ces superbes considérations n’empêchèrent cependant pas L de hurler quand il dégringola dans le vide.

« Ben je vous l’avais dit », furent les derniers mots qu’il entendit.

 

**LIGHT & MELLO IX**

« PAS BIBLIQUEMENT ! MAIS SI JE LE CONNAISSAIS »

Il est difficile d’exprimer cette nuance textuellement, mais Mello ne criait pas, contrairement à ce que le lecteur pourrait penser. Il avait pris attention à détacher chaque mot et à les prononcer avec une détermination telle que seule des majuscules peuvent rendre compte fidèlement de la réalité.

 Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Mello ne hurlait pas tant pour évacuer les bouffées de colère ou de jalousie que – de temps en temps- lui broyaient l’estomac : c’était une attaque. Mello braillait pour faire taire son adversaire et pour empêcher quiconque de l’entendre. C’était une technique de dictateur, mais elle avait fait ses preuves dans le passé.

Et présentement, bien que la seule autre « personne » fut un Shinigami qui ressemblait à un phasme, Mello ressentait le besoin de crier. Il adorait L et ne laisserait pas le _parricide_ , le meurtrier de Near (selon son plan, qui se muait doucement en une réalité alternative), l’odieux, le sournois, le vil Kira gâter sa mémoire avec ses paroles. Aucun témoin ne devait entendre cela, même un Shinigami qui n’avait jamais entendu parler de L.

Le fait qu’il s’agisse de la vérité ou d’un mensonge importait peu à Mello.

Light sourit et Mello plissa les yeux comme un serpent prêt à vous fondre dessus.

De son vivant, il n’avait fait aucune distinction entre Kira et Yagami et la mort lui donnait raison. Cette pensée le réconfortait : Mello avait été élevé à la Wammy’s, dans un environnement qui piétinait les égos comme les jeunes psychopathes piétinent les fourmis. Il aimait avoir raison, il avait besoin d’avoir raison.

Light Yagami était un sale gosse né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, et il avait tout gâché pour une raison confondante d’immaturité et d’orgueil. Il aurait pu devenir tout ce qu’il voulait, car il avait tout. Il avait été aimé de sa famille, et les avait trahis. Il avait eu le monde à ses pieds et avait eu le culot de ne pas se sentir à sa place.

Nettoyer le monde, tu parles ! Mello était un enfant de l’est, il ne croyait pas à l’existence d’un monde humain pur, bon et juste. Les hommes ne peuvent pas atteindre une telle perfection sans être des dieux. C’était naïf et niais. Et de toute manière, il aurait opposé à Kira qu’il s’agissait de toute manière de concepts terriblement subjectifs, variant d’une société à une autre, d’une époque à la suivante. La justice de Kira, universelle et éternelle ? Quelle blague !

Kira, _Light_ , avait été un gosse mal dans sa peau, probablement frustré de devoir présenter au monde une face policée alors qu’il se rêvait un héros tabassant les méchants.

Mello était parti de rien, mais il avait toujours assumé ce qu’il était, à n’importe quel prix et même sans beaucoup aimer ce qu’il était.

Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas connu L personnellement, mais dans son esprit, c’était le cas.   
L l’approuverait. Il en était sûr, certain, pétri d’une intime conviction que Kira essayait de briser.

L’idiot.

Light souriait toujours, c’était son petit vernis de civilisation, pensa Mello. Sa façade pour le monde, son atout charme. Amusant, que ce misogyne patenté ( _frustré, il est frustré_ , nota Mello mentalement), use et abuse de ses charmes. N’était-ce pas une méthode que l’on qualifie de féminine ?

Mello avait l’air fou. Les gens oubliaient souvent qu’il était aussi très intelligent et incroyablement débrouillard, surtout poussé à bout.

« Tu n’as jamais pensé que si tu connaissais L, lui aussi te connaissait ? »

Mello ne cachait pas son sourire. Light n’avait pas l’air de voir où il voulait en venir, mais il avait déjà programmé son visage sans aucun intérêt pour qu’autrui y lise un vague mépris.

« L avait dû voir clair dans ton jeu, tes petites méthodes mesquines. Ca devait tellement lui faire pitié. Ca se trouve, c’est lui qui se foutait de toi. »

Mello lâcha un grand soupir absolument calculé et tourna le dos à Light, haussant les épaules. Il avait vu ça dans une dizaine d’anime, c’était plutôt classe.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Il mentait tout le temps, il nous l’a dit. Vous n’étiez pas amis. T’essaies pas de coffrer ou de tuer un ami, tu vois. C’est pas moi qui le dit, c’est Aristote »

Le jeune homme toucha sa cicatrice par réflexe. Cette discussion lui fit penser à Matt et Halle. Halle n’était sans doute pas morte, elle devait être PDG du FBI ou un truc comme ça, maintenant. Mais Matt était mort, et Mello trouvait bizarre que son très fidèle et patient ami ne l’ait pas encore retrouvé. Quand il pointerait le bout de son nez, ils pourraient pousser Kira dans un ravin ensemble. Matt avait joué à plein de jeux vidéos, il savait comment venir efficacement à bout d’un méchant.


	7. New challengers approaching

 

 

**ROGER I**

Roger Ruvie était enfin libre. _« Libéré, délivré_   _»_ , comme le disait la chanson. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’il avait accompagné sa filleule voir le nouveau Disney mais la chanson phare du film lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Il regrettait presque d’avoir rechigné devant le prix des places de cinéma…Il aimait beaucoup cet air. Lorsqu’il l’entendait, il se sentait mieux. Il avait de l’espoir. Aujourd’hui, enfin, son rêve devenait réalité. Il ne se réjouissait pas de la mort du nouveau L, bien entendu. Mais tout de même…plus de Wammy’s, plus de Watari ! Aucune responsabilité. Rien que sa petite vie, sa passion, son œuvre : sa collection d’insectes. Et bientôt, la gloire… !

La gloire, grâce à Sakura TV. Voici une ironie qui faisait froid dans le dos. Lorsqu’il avait reçu ce coup de fil, Roger trempait dans son bain, plongé dans ses pensées. Il songeait souvent à ces dernières années. Au tournant que prenait sa vie, maintenant qu’il était totalement déchargé de sa fonction de Watari. Il n’assurait pas ce rôle avec la même diligence que Watari premier du nom mais après tout, il ne devait pas passer sa vie à se sentir inférieur à cet homme ! C’était malsain. Se débarrasser de son complexe d’infériorité était vital à sa survie. Il se souvenait des conséquences tragiques que cela avait eu sur ce pauvre enfant…Mello. Et à présent, Near disparaissait. Cette attaque cardiaque soudaine…ça faisait froid dans le dos. Cet enfant ne faisait rien d’autre que jouer aux cartes et manger du chocolat depuis 3 ans ! (ça et les enquêtes, évidemment). La Wammy’s devait être hantée – L, Beyond Birthday, A…Mello, et Near ! Il avait même hésité à ordonner que l’on exorcise la bâtisse.

Au moins, à Sakura TV, on ne mourrait pas mystérieusement comme ça.

Pour ces petites raisons pathétiques, Roger Ruvie avait décidé d’accepter la proposition de la chaîne de télévision japonaise.

 _Ce n’est qu’une petite interview_ , se rassurait-il. Il avait tout de même été contraint de se débarrasser de la photographie de Watari. Elle le mettait mal à l’aise, à le fixer. De quel droit le jugeait-il ! C’était comme le jour où ces enquêteurs japonais étaient venus le trouver afin d’obtenir des renseignements sur la Wammy’s House. Oui, il leur avait confié des informations semi confidentielles, et alors ? Watari et L étaient morts, Near ne l’avait aucunement contacté et Mello grimpait les échelons de la mafia ! Et le faux L était un jeune homme bien poli, contrairement à Mello. Ils s’en sortaient tous tellement bien, sans lui à l’époque, et maintenant… !

La vie avait rendu Roger amer et imbuvable comme un mauvais cru. Nous n’irons pas jusqu’à suggérer qu’il soit une victime collatérale de Kira. Roger était un homme, somme toute, relativement lâche. Il aimait bien se chercher des excuses et généralement, il les trouvait (« Le nouveau L n’a pas besoin d’un Watari à ses côtés, il s’en sort bien tout seul. », avait-il songé, pourtant conscient que Near vivait littéralement dans un château de cartes).

Il ne restait plus personne, même pas en photo, pour donner mauvaise conscience à Roger.

« Mr Ruvie, nous avons été contacté par une source anonyme…vous gériez la Wammy’s House…pourriez-vous nous parler de L…bien évidemment ce sera un direct. Oui, oui, vous serez payé… »

Personne n’aurait refusé. Il devait tourner la page et cesser d’idéaliser ces petits génies qui lui avaient gâché la vie !

« Libéré, délivréééé », chantonna le vieil homme un peu sénile sur le chemin des studios de Sakura TV.

Ce retournement de situation (qui n’en était pas vraiment un : Roger avait toujours eu un côté veule) aurait donné raison à Kira (« le monde est pourri ! ») mais également à Mello (« il ne faut pas sous-estimer la soif de vengeance »).

C’est un détail ironique auquel Roger ne pouvait pas songer. Il n’avait pas suffisamment de clairvoyance pour cela.

 

**MATT VI**

L’après-vie réservait tellement de surprises. Jamais Matt ne s’était senti aussi vivant qu’en recevant les félicitations d’un démon majeur.

« Mail Jeevas, vous avez réparé l’ordinateur de Satan, nous épargnant ainsi une énième crise politique »

A la Wammy’s, Matt s’occupait de tout le matériel informatique mais on ne l’avait jamais vraiment remercié. Plus il y songeait, plus il considérait l’orphelinat comme une institution hautement dangereuse. Il nourrissait des idées de rébellion…avec une poignée d’années de retard, mais il estimait qu’un pas immense était franchi.

 

**INCONNU ?**

« Silence is a source of great strength »

L’ange avait lu à haute voix ce que l’on pouvait-on lire tatoué sur le bras de l’homme qui passait devant lui. Loin d’être admiratif devant la citation de Lao Tseu, la créature éthérée renifla de dédain . Il jugeait très sévèrement les individus tatoués, surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait d’hommes aussi âgés. Vraiment c’était ridicule ! Et puis cette cravate nouée dans les cheveux…  cela faisait tellement mauvais genre !

L’ange pesta mentalement contre le vieil homme. Il y avait un relâchement général, En Haut, qu’il ne supportait pas. On acceptait vraiment n’importe qui ! Avant… Ah oui, c’était mieux avant ! On avait des valeurs, des repères ! Des provocateurs comme celui-ci, on les aurait matés sans se poser mille questions « d’éthique ».

Après un dernier regard acide au vieil homme, qui lui fit un signe de tête poli pour le saluer, l’ange retourna à sa lecture.

La nuit tombée, l’homme au tatouage s’engouffra dans le garage de l’ange réactionnaire, et trafiqua la motocyclette qui s’y trouvait.  On pourrait penser que cet incident donnerait raison à l’odieux ange, mais que nenni. L’homme agissait pour la Justice.

La motocyclette s’engouffra dans la nuit étoilée.

**L & NEAR V**

En dépit de tous ses efforts, la panique commençait à le gagner. L se passait la main dans les cheveux de manière quasi frénétique, enroulant et déroulant de longues mèches soyeuses autour de son index. Tout son corps brûlait de douleur, meurtri par la chute. Near n’avait jamais été costaud, il suffisait d’un coup d’œil pour comprendre qu’il était le genre de garçon que l’on ne voulait pas dans son équipe en cours de sport. D’ailleurs, son immense créativité lui avait toujours permis d’échapper à cette humiliation.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître –ou pas, d’ailleurs- le personnel enseignant de la Wammy’s (comprendre : Roger Ruvie) avait tenté de faire participer Near aux cours de sport. Le but avait été, selon leurs dires, de « l’inclure ». Near avait alors soulevé un paradoxe intéressant qui lui avait permis de gagner 10 ans de tranquillité : pourquoi créer un effet de groupe et de cohésion dans un établissement qui se proposait de former le seul et unique L ? Autant poursuivre l’implacable logique de compétition – celle qui avait broyée Mello- jusqu’au bout non ?

Face à l’argument du jeune garçon, Roger avait cédé. Near était loin, très loin, d’être naïf. Il savait très bien que le but de la manœuvre avortée n’avait jamais été de l’inclure. Au contraire, Near étant excellent dans tous les domaines, il aurait été dans l’intérêt de la Wammy’s de lui mettre un peu la pression en lui rappelant qu’il serait un L qui ne pourrait ni courir, ni sauter. La plupart des gens qui avaient eu l’occasion de fréquenter Near doutaient même qu’il puisse seulement se tenir sur ses deux jambes.  

Gevanni avait renversé son café sur Lester, le jour où il avait vu Near se lever et parcourir les deux mètres séparaient son aire de jeu des écrans de contrôles du SPK. Comme tous les autres, il avait imaginé Near fait de coton et de soie. Near plissa les yeux de douleur, il aurait tout donné pour être une poupée de chiffon, à ce moment là.

Un éclair de génie traversa son esprit embrumé par la douleur. Il était mort, par conséquent, il n’avait pas de corps. Son tourment ne pouvait que mental : son esprit, ayant anticipé le choc, ne parvenait pas à admettre que non, il n’était pas blessé. Peut-être que s’il se concentrait suffisamment fort, il pourrait cesser de souffrir. Contrairement à Mello, qui avait tendance à s’éparpiller et à construire milles châteaux fantastiques, en même temps, Near savait se focaliser longtemps sur un même projet. Matt le surnommait plus ou moins affectueusement Déterminator pour cette raison (Mello lui avait rapporté cette anecdote. Near se souvenait à peine de qui était Matt).

Il n’avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Quasiment aveugle, il vivait déjà dans le palais de son esprit. Etre resté malvoyant, même dans la mort, n’avait pas été une si grande déception pour Near, il y était habitué. Mais il songea à Mello qui serait sans doute dévasté de constater que l’après vie était aussi cruel que la vie.

A côté de Near, L émergeait doucement. Il aurait tué pour un gâteau et était d’humeur massacrante. Cela arrivait rarement, car malgré toutes ses bizarreries et un certain égoïsme, il était d’assez bonne composition. Pas franchement patient, certains diraient, mais bien plus que l’on pourrait attendre de quelqu’un qui comprend en un quart de seconde ce que le commun des mortels met cinq bonnes minutes à réaliser (dans le meilleur des cas). D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, il n’avait jamais été aussi irrité, même lors de l’affaire Kira, qui avait été plus déprimante qu’énervante.

Mais il faut dire que dans ses souvenirs, il n’avait jamais fait une chute de 12.004,5 mètres.

Mello avait plutôt intérêt à être de bonne humeur, quand il mettrait la main dessus. Il ne se sentait pas la patience de gérer un Mello en crise. Pourtant, étant donnée les circonstances, les chances que Mello ait croisé Light étaient très élevée (taux de malchance+ ironie du sort * saleté de karma = 70% de chances qu’une telle occurrence se produise). Il imaginait difficilement le duo fonctionner.

Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur, envahi par l’image d’un Mello rayonnant, lui ramenant fièrement la tête de Light, comme un chat faisant une offrande à son maître.

Plongé dans leurs pensées, les deux génies ne remarquèrent pas l’étrange motocyclette qui traversait le Mu à toute vitesse et encore moins les pourtant très familiers passagers du véhicule.

Ils ne firent pas non plus le Shinigami velu qui s’approchait doucement, doucement.

 

 

 

**RAYE PENBER I**

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C’est ridicule ! »

Il laissa un moment de silence pour qu’elle mesure bien l’impact de ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Mais à en juger par son expression, il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Il songea vaguement qu’il aurait dû écouter sa mère. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?! » Il n’avait pas osé ajouter « sans moi », mais le ton de sa voix le sous-entendait très clairement. Raye Penber n’avait pas été un agent terrible, son manque de psychologie (et sa misogynie pas si latente) y étaient probablement pour quelque chose.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire attristé et sortit sans un mot.

 

**NAOMI MISORA**

Son cœur battait la chamade, ce qui était très étonnant, étant donné qu’il avait cessé de battre il y a déjà quelques temps. Elle était d’ailleurs quasiment certaine d’avoir les mains moites.

Naomi n’était pourtant pas le genre de femme à se laisser dominer par l’angoisse. Elle avait été un excellent agent du FBI, un atout alliant détermination, intelligence et sang froid. Il fallait bien ça, pour affronter BB sans terminer dans un pot de confiture.

Kira l’avait eue parce qu’elle avait agi trop vite, d’une part, et parce qu’il était un petit salaud sournois, d’autre part. Elle aurait dû attendre un peu, le temps d’être dans de meilleures dispositions.

Mais si elle avait agi si spontanément, ça avait été pour des raisons pures, à savoir son sens aigü de la Justice et son amour pour Raye. Et probablement aussi pour cette décharge d’adrénaline enivrante qu’elle ressentait lors de chaque enquête un peu corsée.

Elle n’aurait jamais pu finir dans une cuisine, comme Raye l’aurait souhaité. Ce mariage aurait été comme un anaconda autour de son cou, à terme.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Elle marqua un temps de silence. Elle avait frappé à la porte sans s’en rendre compte, et faisait face à l’homme qu’elle aurait dû rencontrer. Tout aurait alors pu être si différent.

« Je crois que oui. J’ai même bien peur que seul vous puissiez m’aider, Monsieur Yagami »

**MELLO & LIGHT X**

Si Mello et Light avaient été des pirates, ils auraient pu régler leurs différends par un concours d’insultes à l’ancienne. Seulement, l’un était un gothique, l’autre cultivait un look BCBG qui était parfaitement incompatible avec la consommation poussée de rhum. Aussi se contentaient-ils de s’affronter du regard depuis environ dix minutes.

Ils n’avaient pas cessés de marcher, enveloppés dans leurs fiertés respectives. De temps à autre, Mello coulait un regard aux ravins alentours mais se ravisait. Il fallait qu’il présente sa proie à L, lorsqu’il le retrouverait. Hors de question de laisser Yagami s’en sortir si facilement. A la Wammy’s House, Mello avait souvent eu l’occasion d’étudier la martyrologie – il se sentait proche de ces individus punis car leurs intimes croyances ne convenaient pas à l’autorité suprême. Il savait qu’égorger Yagami et le jeter dans un ravin ferait probablement de lui un martyr. Il était très doué pour jouer les victimes, celui là. Quelques larmes et des yeux de biche, et voilà que je t’embobine. Mais ce genre de petit tour n’avait aucune prise sur Mello (de toutes façons, Kira ou non, Yagami n’était pas du tout son type. C’était le genre à posséder un presse-citron et un porte-serviette. Horriblement prévisible)  

A l’écouter, Yagami n’avait fait que suggérer l’idée de créer un nouveau monde dans un pamphlet pour le journal de son lycée. Mello voyait très clair dans ce petit jeu. Devant L, ce veule de Kira jouerait la carte de la rédemption (qu’il coiffait certainement d’un R majuscule dans son esprit de mégalomane), mais devant lui, il se refusait à abandonner sa sacrosainte, intouchable dignité. Mello était convaincu qu’il devait avoir une bonne raison de s’accrocher à sa fierté avec une telle hargne. Ses dernières minutes sur Terre avaient dues être vraiment pathétiques.

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Plus il y songeait, plus il se permettait d’ajouter des détails peut-être farfelus mais tellement, tellement cocasses. Il se représentait toute la scène : un rendez-vous dans un grand hangar, Mikami qui perdait les pédales, hurlant à la mort…La gigantesque désillusion de Yagami, humilié devant tous ceux qui l’adulaient. Criblé de balles par ses collègues – son costume en portait les marques. Le Mu ne fournissait pas de vêtements de rechange.

Mello aurait donné une grande partie de sa précieuse garde-robe pour assister à ça.

« Le jour de ta mort…t’as supplié qu’on t’épargne, Yagami ? », lança Mello, faussement espiègle.

Mauvaise pioche, se dit-il devant le sourire suffisant de Light.

Quelqu’un avait un jour comparé Mello à une toupie : une fois lancé, difficile de l’arrêter. La comparaison était d’une pertinence relative. Disons qu’il n’aimait pas reculer lorsqu’il s’était persuadé que le chemin emprunté était le bon. Ou en l’occurrence, le plus stimulant.

« Ou tu as imploré ton Shinigami de tous les tuer ? »

L’œil observateur de Mello perçut une lueur de rage passer dans le regard de Yagami. Mello eut un sourire de chat satisfait. C’était précisément ce qu’il voulait. Un Kira contrôlé n’est pas un Kira avec lequel il voulait se battre. Un Kira furibond, en revanche…c’était plus dans ses cordes.

Light reprit bien vite le contrôle et haussa les épaules. Il mentait aux autres, à lui-même, à son reflet dans la glace avec une aisance déconcertante. Chassez le naturel…

« Certainement pas. Et je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi ça t’intéresse. Ce n’est pas ta victoire »

Il avait choisi chacun de ses mots avec soin. C’était le genre de menteur qui disséquait toutes ses phrases avant de les vocaliser.

« C’est tout autant la mienne que celle de Near », se défendit Mello. Il avait eu le temps d’y réfléchir. Le concept de sacrifice lui plaisait, son prix un peu moins. Il n’en laissa rien paraitre.

Light affichait une mine que Mello avait du mal à décrypter.

« Ce n’est pas votre victoire. C’est celle de L »

Un instant, Mello se demanda sérieusement s’il s’agissait d’une provocation.

« Avec tout le respect que je dois à L, c’est aussi notre combat », rétorqua-t-il, plus honnête que prévu, « J’ai laissé ma vie pour qu’on puisse t’arrêter ! Alors ça me concerne un peu ! »

Light eut l’outrecuidance de soupirer. « Et tout ça pour quoi, Mr. Keehl ? Tu n’as pas l’impression d’avoir gâché ton existence ? »

Light et Mello n’étaient pas des pirates, mais ils ne se disputaient pas comme des génies. Les Shinigamis se faisaient rares, pourtant l’un d’entre eux assista à la scène. Préservant son anonymat, il confia avoir entendu les éclats de voix de deux enfants cultivant un goût pour le drame et le martyr.

« Qu’on soit clairs, Yagami. J’ai passé du temps à me morfondre dans le Mu. Comme toi j’imagine. J’avais encore cette cicatrice affreuse (et je l’ai toujours). Un mal de chien à la poitrine. Je pouvais sentir les flammes m’effleurer. Ici on revit notre agonie, en permanence. Mais je me suis calmé et j’ai réfléchi. »

Mello fut surpris de lire tant de vérité dans son propre discours.

« En fait, te rencontrer ici m’a réconforté. Je suis mort pour mettre un terme à ta vie lamentable et ça me plait. »

Light laissa échapper un rire léger, étonnement clair compte tenu de son état d’esprit. Les paroles de Mello ne l’avaient visiblement pas laissé indifférent, mais il s’efforçait de contrôler tout ce sur quoi il avait toujours de l’emprise.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu n’as pas de regrets »

« J’en ai un : ne pas t’avoir vu te rouler par terre, t’accrocher désespérément à la ceinture de ton sale Shinigami. Je suis certain que Near se délectait en silence, mais moi j’aurais ri ! J’aurais adoré le spectacle, Yagami !! »

Mello illustra ses propos par un éclat de rire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Pas de doute, c’était bien le gamin qui avait fait frissonner un Shinigami, un acte scientifiquement improbable car la peau des Shinigamis est aussi dure que la pierre.

« Parfait », fit  froidement Light, « Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu’on est passé devant ce rocher au moins six fois depuis le début. Je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour me perdre au fin fond du Mu »

Mello repartit dans un rire débridé. Il commençait à s’amuser et sa proie lui filait entre les doigts. Ce n’était pas assez pour le contrarier. La géographie du Mu semblait les condamner à se croiser et se recroiser. Il l’attraperait la prochaine fois.

En attendant, il avait besoin de rire encore un peu.

« Fais attention à pas te perdre, Kira », lâcha-t-il, hilare, « Tu risques de te transformer en Shinigami ! »

Light renifla de mépris, espérant dissimuler l’angoisse qui le gagnait à chaque fois que ce cauchemar revenait le hanter. Il acceptait d’être puni, mais ça… ça serait au-dessus de ses forces. Il se souvenait trop bien du temps qu’il avait mis avant d’arrêter de sursauter lorsque son regard croisait celui de Ryûk.

 

**L & NEAR VI**

« Ah, oui je veux bien du sucre avec. C’est très aimable à vous. Combien ? 18, ça ira bien, merci.»

L était à moitié anglais et si, contrairement à ses compatriotes, il l’aimait sans lait et très sucré, il aurait difficilement survécu sans son thé de 17 heures tapantes. Coup du sort, le Shinigami velu qui s’était approché d’eux à pas de loup, ce qui, compte tenu de sa taille, relevait de l’exploit olympique, était également anglais. L était un détective absolument génial, il l’avait deviné au premier coup d’œil.

Un Shinigami habillé en tartan des pieds à la tête, avec une théière dans une main, une boîte de sucres dans l’autre, des petits biscuits dans la troisième et du lait dans la dernière ne pouvait être qu’anglais. Sans parler de l’accent.

« Quand je pense que je voulais vous dévorer, vraiment, _my dear old chaps_ , quel incroyable destin ! »

Near, un peu en retrait, observait  la scène avec consternation. L haussa les épaules. Near était certes brillant, mais il était américain. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre le lien qui l’unissait au Shinigami. Il avait peut être quatre mains, trois yeux et deux dents, mais il était _anglais._

« Je ne pensais pas que les Shinigamis mangeaient les humains », dit L sur un ton faussement détaché. Pendant un instant, il regretta que Ryûk ait été végétarien, puis il se ravisa. Light ne méritait pas un tel sort, bien que l’idée fut vaguement amusante.

«  _My dear_ , le Shinigami posa sa tasse avec un air affecté qui fit soupirer Near, c’est que l’on ferait n’importe quoi pour tuer l’ennui ici »

Alors que le Shinigami entreprit de narrer ses longues années dans le Mu –visiblement il n’avait croisé personne depuis très longtemps- L remarqua un étrange objet posé derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Near, pour voir s’il l’avait remarqué, mais le jeune homme était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, l’air absent.

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais il s’agit d’un émetteur radio, n’est-ce pas ? » dit L calmement en désignant l’objet du menton.

D’abord un peu décontenancé d’avoir été coupé dans son récit, le Shinigami sourit, dévoilant ses deux uniques et énormes dents.

«  _How quaint_  ! Vous savez donc ce que c’est. Je l’ai obtenu de Goom, un Shinigami qui me devait une dette tout à fait impossible à payer. Mais je n’ai jamais su l’utiliser. »

Near avait levé la tête, une lueur d’intérêt illuminait ses deux yeux clairs, si clairs. L sourit, il avait enfin un plan, une idée géniale pour retrouver Mello (et Light, mais ça c’était encore un secret).

« Je pense qu’on peut vous aider »


	8. La fabrique à détectives et à serial killers

**UNKNOWN II**

La motocyclette fonçait, dépassant toutes les limites de vitesse terrestres et éthérées.

Aucun ange n’eut le courage de lui courir derrière. Après tout, le véhicule fonçait droit vers l’enfer.

Qu’ils se débrouillent, ces fichus démons.

 

**NAOMI MISORA II**

Quand elle avait décidé de retrouver Soichiro Yagami, son esprit bouillonnait tant elle avait de choses à lui dire. Au départ, elle n’avait pas eu l’intention de lui faire de cadeau. Ce gamin à la coiffure trop impeccable pour être honnête avait dû avoir de sacrés lacunes dans son éducation pour développer un complexe de Dieu. Et qui d’autre que les parents pouvaient être les premiers responsables ?

Elle voulait comprendre, trouver des réponses à ses questions, avant de vider son sac.

Light Yagami avait-il été mal aimé par ses parents ? Adulé seulement pour ses bonnes notes sa façade de perfection dont rêvent de nombreuses familles ?  Il pouvait au contraire avoir été porté aux nues depuis son enfance, célébré comme un Messie. Ca n’avait pas réussi à Raye après tout… Bon, il n’était pas devenu un tueur mégalomane, mais elle avait constaté l’ampleur des dégâts qu’une enfance pourrie gâtée pouvait produire.

En rencontrant Soichiro Yagami, Naomi constata que la réalité était bien plus nuancée. Elle était loin de voir la réalité en noir et blanc, d’ordinaire. Mais quand c’est de votre tueur dont il s’agit, l’objectivité peut vous manquer.

D’après ce que Yagami lui avait dit, Light avait été un garçon poli, doué, discret avec un sens de la justice aigu (elle avait haussé un sourcil). Un peu secret aussi, voire renfermé. Difficile d’approche sans que l’on puisse lui reprocher d’être désagréable.

« Infect » pensa-t-elle sans le dire. Elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir lui pardonner un jour.

En revanche, son père lui inspirait une profonde compassion. Il s’en voulait, Soichiro Yagami, de ne pas avoir eu le temps de tisser des liens plus intimes, de s’être laisser berner par ce vernis de perfection. Il se sentait responsable d’un triple échec : père, enquêteur et mari. Il semblait si honteux, la tête et le dos courbé au dessus de sa tasse de thé, que Naomi sentit toute colère contre lui la quitter.

Il était mort en croyant son fils innocent et, au lieu de trouver la paix, l’au-delà était devenu un tourment. Comment ne pas savoir la vérité, quand les journaux people d’En Haut ne parlaient que de ça ? Il avait cherché L, en vain, et depuis, il errait comme une âme en peine, cherchant son fils dans la foule des âmes d’en Haut.

Naomi cherchait un moyen diplomate de lui dire qu’il aurait peut-être mieux fait de commencer par les âmes damnées quand il lâcha une phrase qui lui brisa le cœur :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse le pardonner. C’est peut-être pour cela que je ne l’ai pas trouvé ».

_Mais non, vous ne l’avez pas trouvé parce que le furet sournois qui vous sert de fils est dans le Mu, l’endroit où se trouvent les utilisateurs du Death Note d’après mes recherches._

« Vous avez besoin d’une explication »

_Et moi, j’ai besoin d’une bonne baston._

« J’ai quelques pistes à vous suggérer que nous pourrions explorer ensemble »

_Histoire que j’aille lui arracher quelques cheveux, histoire de._

 

 

**L & NEAR VII**

L jubilait. Ah, il ne s’était pas trompé : Near, une fois sorti de sa torpeur, pouvait faire des miracles. Comme un vieux diesel, il mettait juste un temps infini à se mettre en marche mais une fois lancé, vous aviez une machine de guerre.

Le jeune homme ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, littéralement, mais armé d’un tournevis cruciforme qui devait dater de l’âge de pierre, il avait réussi à réparer l’émetteur radio du Shinigami qui battait des mains comme un enfant. Le dieu de la mort avait beaucoup de mains et faisait un raffut infernal ponctué par de grands cris de joie.

Pourtant, il ne savait même pas à quoi servait une radio. Il n’en avait même pas une vague idée.

« Cet objet est vraiment étrange, je pense qu’il peut envoyer des ondes très puissantes. Avec un peu de chance, le portable de Mello captera ce signal » lâcha Near prestement. Son ton était un peu moins sinistre que d’ordinaire, nota L.

Near alluma la radio. L retenait son souffle tandis que le Shinigami leur resservait du thé.

« Bienvenue sur SakuraTV pour notre numéro spécial sur les secrets de l’affaire Kira avec notre invité spécial ! Restez avec nous pour des révélations inédites sur le plus grand mystère de notre siècle ! »

Dans les yeux de L et Near se déroulait un kaléidoscope d’émotions. L’incompréhension, le choc, la peur et puis enfin après une ou deux secondes de stress intense, le soulagement. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu.

Personne n’avait d’informations authentiques sur l’affaire Kira à part les quelques survivants de l’équipe de Light et de l’équipe de Near. Et aucun d’entre eux ne parlerait, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Roger Ruvie, vous êtes notre invité de ce soir. Bienvenue sur le plateau de Sakura TV ! Votre interview sera également retransmise à la radio »

Near pâlit. Il ressemblait à une feuille de papier calque. Il pouvait presque imaginer le regard revanchard du vieux sénile.

**ROGER II**

L’heure était venue. Tant mieux, car Roger sentait ses nerfs s’effiler comme des vieux fils électriques. Il n’avait jamais supporté la pression, le stress. Longtemps, Roger avait rongé ses ongles. C’était son petit drame personnel.

Pas étonnant que les années Wammy’s aient achevé de le rendre dément. Il devait faire attention à tout – les besoins particuliers de Near, l’instabilité mentale de Mello, la folie douce de BB, s’extasier devant les dessins de Linda… ! Il avait beaucoup à faire, si bien qu’il s’était tenu à n’accomplir que le minimum. Roger n’était pas très finaud. Sans lui, quelques ennuis auraient pu être évités. Cette affirmation était-elle exagérée ? Le lecteur en jugera par lui-même.

Les êtres les plus discrets sont parfois bouffis d’orgueil. Roger était ce genre d’homme : un gratte-papier en manque de reconnaissance. Il se cachait derrière la façade d’un gentil amateur d’insectes mais aujourd’hui, alors qu’il n’avait plus rien à perdre, sa vraie nature se révélait. Impossible de prévoir ce qu’il aurait fait avec un death note entre les mains.

Il essaya d’improviser une chanson et réalisa subitement que la vie n’était pas un Disney. Il songea que c’était tant mieux, après tout. Avec le destin qui s’acharnait perpétuellement sur sa petite personne, il aurait été cantonné au rôle du méchant pas beau.

Oh, ça c’était une idée ! Roger avait lu quelque part sur internet que les méchants Disney déclenchaient une sorte de fascination.

«  _Be prepared, poor unfortunate souls_  ! », murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il mélangeait tout, tout le temps. Le roi lion et la petite sirène, Spiderman et Superman, sa gauche et sa droite. La fin de l’affaire Kira avait définitivement réveillé un nouveau Roger. Jeune, Watari admirait Batman. Roger, lui, nourrissait des rêves de domination du monde. Devant le Bon, la Brute et le Truand, il s’imaginait avoir autant de répartie et de classe que Lee Van Cleef.

Ce n’était pas le cas, mais Roger s’en était persuadé. Après tout, ce n’était pas pour rien que Sakura TV était venu le trouver, lui, Roger Ruvie. Lorsqu’il pénétra dans le studio, son cœur battait si fort et il transpirait tellement qu’on lui demanda s’il n’était pas en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Depuis Kira, les gens avaient l’œil pour ça. On disait même que le risque de mourir d’une crise cardiaque avait chuté car on décelait plus rapidement les symptômes.

Il constata, irrité, qu’il n’était pas le seul invité. Ce fut rude, pour son si fragile orgueil. Il lui fallut bien une vingtaine de minutes pour s’en remettre si bien qu’il n’écouta pas ce qui se racontait sur le plateau, autour de lui. Enfin, le présentateur s’adressa à lui. Roger redressa les épaules, rajusta une vague mèche de cheveu. La gloire. La vengeance. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Dans son esprit, la scène était aussi intense qu’un épisode de _Game of Thrones_.

« Et voici le moment que vous attendez tous…Mr Ruvie, qui a souhaité apparaitre à visage découvert, prétend être en mesure de nous donner la véritable identité de Kira ! Il aurait également des informations exclusives sur L ! »

Roger se frotta les mains. Le discours, il ne l’avait pas préparé. Il allait laisser place à l’improvisation, pour une fois dans son existence !

« Roger Ruvie, bienvenue sur le plateau de Sakura TV ! Votre interview sera également retransmise à la radio »

Quelques questions de moindre importance lui furent posées. Roger n’attendait qu’une seule chose : le jugement des spectateurs. Eux le comprenaient. Ils ne cantonneraient pas aux questions préparées à l’avance, ils oseraient s’aventurer au-delà du script. Roger n’était pas très renseigné sur les émissions de télévision. En réalité, tout était soigneusement préparé, dans ces cas-là.

Il aborda le sujet de la Wammy’s House avec délectation.

« Selon vous, L était un homme égoïste et impoli ? C’est donc pour cette raison qu’il aurait échoué face à Kira ? » (Certains téléspectateurs applaudirent férocement : Roger imaginait la foule s’exciter en son honneur…en réalité, c’était Kira qu’ils saluaient)

« Exactement. L était, certes, très intelligent… », Roger ponctua sa réponse d’un toussotement agaçant, « mais il avait de sérieux problèmes. »

Il laissa durer le suspense. Les spectateurs s’agitèrent de plus belle. Une poignée commença à l’insulter pour qu’il cesse d’insérer des blancs calculés au milieu de ses phrases mais Roger fit semblant de ne pas les entendre. _De jeunes blancs-becs !_ se dit-il, plein de rage.

« Quel genre de problème ? »

« Tout d’abord, il mangeait beaucoup trop ! Et il était absolument incapable de s’occuper de son propre linge ! Je le disais, à Watari, que c’était insensé. On ne m’écoutait jamais. Aujourd’hui, ils sont tous morts…je devais bien avoir un peu raison ! »

Roger semblait fou. On décida de continuer l’émission car il n’était apparemment pas dangereux et que l’audience grimpait à vue d’œil.

« Et le deuxième L, croyez-moi ce n’était pas mieux ! C’était pire, même. Il vivait dans un château… » Sourire narquois des pro-Kira. Pas étonnant, L devait être un petit bourgeois. «               …de _cartes_  ! »

« Vous voulez dire…littéralement ? »

Les spectateurs, qu’ils soient anti ou pro Kira, échangèrent des regards circonspects. La destinée de Roger était peut-être de réconcilier ces deux factions diamétralement opposées.

Le vieil homme gigotait sur son fauteuil, il s’exprimait en faisant de grands gestes : « Oui ! Déjà enfant, il était comme cela ! Je disais toujours à Watari que cet enfant avait de graves soucis…en même temps, on les récupérait dans des états, ces orphelins ! Ils étaient traumatisés, abandonnés…on ne m’écoutait jamais. Je le disais, moi, que c’était malsain. »

« Donc vous diriez que ces enfants étaient maltraités ? »

Le teint de Roger vira au violet. Cela le faisait ressembler à une prune. Il serra les poings…Les cameramen firent un zoom stratégique sur le regard aliéné de l’ancien directeur de la Wammy’s. C’était de l’or, pour Sakura TV la discréditée.

« Non ! Absolument pas ! Je refuse que l’on m’accuse de maltraitance! », éructa Roger. Encore une fois, il mélangeait tout. Ou peut-être était-ce son subconscient qui s’exprimait à sa place.

« Vous avez pourtant avoué que la direction de la Wammy’s House n’aidait pas réellement ces enfants… », tenta un spectateur impudent.

Roger s’étouffait. Une mort en direct, voilà qui ne faisait pas peur à Sakura TV.

« Comment ?! Bien sûr que non ! Ces deux enfants étaient habités par des pensées sordides! C’est exactement pour cela qu’ils étaient les meilleurs ! Mais les autres étaient parfaitement sains…il y avait Mello, Beyond Birthday… ! C’était de charmants enfants ! »

« Beyond Birthday ? Comme BB, le tueur de Los Angeles ? »

La bombe était lâchée. Roger se tut, le dos légèrement ployé sous le poids des années. Tous ces petits événements anodins que son esprit tordu avait interprétés comme tant d’humiliations quotidiennes lui revenaient en mémoire. La Wammy’s…L…Near…Mello ! Ils lui avaient sucé le sang, comme des petites sangsues…Et maintenant ! Ca retombait sur lui ! C’était à lui qu’incombait la responsabilité de leurs fautes ! De leurs péchés !

Roger ressemblait au protagoniste psychologiquement instable d’un _survival horror_. Il était à bout de nerfs et ne savait plus trop ce qu’il faisait. Lorsqu’enfin, il parvint à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche pour émettre un son, on lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

La désillusion le heurta en plein visage : « La suite de ces incroyables révélations…après la page de pub ! Vous saurez tout des secrets de la mystérieuse Wammy’s House, la fabrique à détectives et à serial killers ! »

Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de protester contre les règles absurdes de la télévision, le plateau se vida. On ne fit pas attention à lui. Dans un coin, deux cameramen le désignaient du doigt. Roger n’avait pas le talent de Lester lorsqu’il s’agissait de lire sur les lèvres. Sinon, il aurait compris que le personnel de Sakura TV et bientôt le monde entier le prenait pour un vieux fou narcissique. Excepté la poignée d’illuminés qui prétendaient que Kira était un humain, personne ne le croyait. Encore une preuve qu’il était incompris car Kira était bel et bien un humain ! La logique de Roger était extraordinaire.

Prisonnier d’un délire presque psychédélique, Roger imaginait pouvoir changer la face du monde. Il s’esquiva du côté des loges, offusqué que personne ne vienne lui adresser la parole et qu’on ose l’accuser de maltraitance. Il n’avait jamais aimé les enfants et voilà qu’ils étaient sa chute !

Il fut outré de constater que les loges étaient ridiculement petites. En réalité, Sakura TV avait relégué Roger Ruvie dans un placard à peine aménagé, une loge inutilisée depuis longtemps. Dans un coin gisaient de vieux pamphlets pro-Kira que Roger ne remarqua pas malgré leur indéniable valeur historique (on en avait brûlé la plupart).

Il était bien plus intéressé par la mini-télévision, une antiquité qu’on avait dû récupérer dans les ordures. Roger s’en empara avidement. Elle devait avoir quoi ? 8 ans, tout au plus. La technologie vieillissait vite. Sans surprise, Roger n’aimait pas la technologie. C’était elle qui tuait les abeilles avec son réchauffement climatique ! (Roger mélangeait tout)

« Voyons s’ils parlent déjà de moi aux informations… », murmura-t-il en allumant la télévision. Elle semblait avoir peu servi. Encore un petit bourgeois qui l’avait jetée aux ordures deux jours après l’avoir acquise !

L’écran s’alluma. Enfin, il allait voir ce à quoi il ressemblait à la télévision ! Il pourrait alors décider s’il était opportun ou non de se lancer dans une carrière dans ce domaine. Sa nouvelle vie en dépendait.

Son cœur s’arrêta momentanément lorsque son regard croisa celui du personnage représenté à l’écran. Contrairement à ce qu’il racontait sur les forums internet, Roger n’avait pas eu une existence bien angoissante. Aussi la vision d’un Shinigami manqua-t-elle de le tuer sur place. Il n’était pas habitué aux visions difficiles.

 

 

  **UNKNOWN III**

«  _The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting_  »

Le barman essuyait son verre, le sourcil froncé par une expression d’intense concentration. Il avait déjà lu ça quelque part,  il y a un bail et ce n’était certainement pas sur le bras gauche d’un vieil homme.

Il n’avait rien contre les tatouages, même sur les vieux humains. C’était une invention humaine plutôt chouette que pas mal de démons avaient repris. Beaucoup d’anges se feraient sans doute tatouer aussi, s’ils n’avaient pas si peur des aiguilles. Le barman démoniaque sourit intérieurement : les anges étaient vraiment des chochottes, il était bien content de ne plus en être un. Comme avait dit le boss, il y a longtemps « Mieux vaut être barman en enfer que rien du tout au paradis ». Il n’était plus très sûr de l’exactitude de la citation, il n’avait pas relu Milton depuis la sortie _de Paradise Lost._

Et puis, ça lui allait plutôt bien, au vieux. Il avait le total look : un débardeur (qui ressemblait à une chemise de costume dont on avait déchiré les manches), une cravate nouée dans les cheveux et des petites lunettes pour le côté hipster. Le barman devait l’avouer, le gars avait une classe infernale. On sentait que c’était le genre de mec tout calme mais qu’il fallait se garder d’embrouiller sous peine de se retrouver dans quinze poubelles différentes le lendemain.

« Je voudrais un autre whisky s’il vous plaît mon ami. Il est vraiment excellent.»

Le barman hocha de la tête. Il avait une sacrée descente, en plus. Malgré lui, il respectait le vieux. Beaucoup de démons, après avoir été jetés du Paradis avaient développé des problèmes de papa et notre barman n’y faisait pas exception.

« Vous savez où je pourrais trouver une carte de ce monde, s’il vous plaît ? » lui demanda l’homme alors qu’il lui apportait son whisky. Il avait rencontré pas mal d’humains et à son accent, il pouvait affirmer qu’il était anglais. Il se félicita de ses talents de déductions avant de répondre :

« On en vend à l’office du tourisme. Vous sortez et c’est sur votre droite, dans la rue parallèle. Vous pouvez pas la louper »

« Je vous remercie, jeune homme »

Le démon était barman, il était donc doublement curieux. Il ne put s’empêcher de lui demander ce qui lui brûlait la langue depuis un moment déjà :

« Vous êtes différent, l’étranger… » il marqua une pause dramatique, savourant ce moment. Il avait toujours rêvé d’appeler quelqu’un « l’étranger » ! C’était presque aussi cool que de gueuler « suivez cette voiture ! » à un taxi ou de hurler « personne ne bouge ! » lors d’un braquage.

L’homme sourit, son regard quasiment clos pétillant de mystère. Le barman continua, adoptant un ton faussement détaché :

« Vous venez chercher quoi, en enfer ? »

Il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse en particulier. Les démons n’avaient pas beaucoup d’imagination, contrairement aux humains.

 

**NAOMI MISORA & SOCHIRO YAGAMI III**

Le Paradis n’était absolument pas un lieu réconfortant. D’abord, tout était très lumineux, ce qui faisait mal aux yeux et l’endroit grouillait de monde. La jeune femme n’aimait pas vraiment la promiscuité, sans être agoraphobe, la foule la mettait vite mal à l’aise.

En vérité, le Paradis et l’Enfer était deux zones opposées sur le plan politique et philosophique, mais les concepts de Bien et de Mal tels que définis par les humains passaient au-dessus des créatures occultes et éthérées qui occupaient les lieux depuis des millénaires.

Cette révélation ne l’avait pas vraiment bouleversée. Elle était agnostique de son vivant, elle croyait en l’après vie et visiblement, elle avait eu raison. Le reste était complètement accessoire. Elle était bien plus préoccupée par sa quête de Justice que par tous ces problèmes métaphysiques.

C’est pourquoi, dès son arrivée, elle n’avait pas perdu une minute et s’était jetée toute entière dans son enquête. Elle ne pourrait jamais être en paix sans avoir giflé Kira et sans avoir eu une longue, très longue explication avec lui. En plus, c’était peut être l’occasion de revoir L, qui lui avait semblé plutôt sympathique et très compétent.

Raye n’avait rien compris. Enfermé dans un délire égocentrique qui ressemblait à « pourquoi s’acharner on est morts », il avait refusé de s’investir dans son enquête. C’était une réaction qu’elle ne comprenait pas. A sa place, elle aurait eu envie de retrouver le sale gosse encapuchonné qui l’avait regardé mourir. Mais Raye n’avait aucune force vitale, il se laissait vivre. C’était le genre à barrer les jours qui passent sur son calendrier.

Elle aurait dû écouter son instinct, dès le début.       

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Sôchirô Yagami. Sans s’apitoyer une seule minute, il avait accepté de la suivre et de l’épauler. Certes, il devait, malgré tout , voir envie de retrouver son fils. Elle n’était pas naïve au point de penser qu’il n’agissait que par altruisme, mais il aurait très bien pu ne rien faire du tout et décider de tout oublier.

Mais Yagami n’était pas le genre à fuir ses responsabilités. A la limite, il était sans doute trop dur avec lui-même. Et puis, c’était un père. Aucun père digne de ce nom n’abandonnerait son enfant.

« Vous pensez vraiment que c’est ici ? »

Un ange lisait un magazine devant une vieille porte de bois branlante. Il avait l’air positivement ennuyé. Naomi n’osa pas regarder quel était le genre de magazine qu’il lisait. Elle n’était pas croyante, mais tout de même, il y avait une limite au blasphème.

« Le panneau indiquait cette direction. Aussi invraisemblable que ça puisse paraître », répondit Sôchirô avant de s’avancer vers l’ange à grands pas.

Naomi retint son souffle. Il n’y avait aucune raison, pour le moment, que Yagami san se mette à violenter l’ange, ce qui la désolait. Elle avait du mal à se l’avouer, mais rien ne la mettait plus en forme qu’une bonne baston. Raye était un mou, il s’était battu une fois et s’était cassé le petit doigt. Pas comme son père, qui avait pris perpétuité pour ce malheureux incident. Elle n’aimait pas trop y repenser. Elle ressentait beaucoup d’amour pour son père, mais ses tendances criminelles mettaient à mal son sens de la justice.

Quand elle regardait Yagami, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en vouloir à Light. Vraiment il avait eu de la chance d’avoir un père aimant ET équilibré mentalement.

« Bonjour, est-ce la porte qui donne sur le Mu ? » demanda Sôchirô poliment mais avec une telle fermeté que l’ange laxiste leva les yeux de son magazine.

L’ange leva les yeux au ciel. Chez les anges, il ne s’agissait pas forcément d’une marque d’exaspération, ils avaient tendance à faire ça en toute circonstance.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Mais bordel, c’est quoi votre problème à tous avec le MU ? Déjà c’est le MU et pas le Mu. Et puis, il n’y a rien à y faire ! »

Il marqua une pause et ajouta, après une courte réflexion :

« Pour être honnête, il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire ici non plus. Mais le Mu, c’est quand même vraiment le trou du trou, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« D’autres personnes sont passées récemment ? » s’enquit précipitamment Naomi.

« Ouais, un grand mec tout bizarre qui avait l’air de se réveiller et sa peluche qui parle »

Sôchirô lança un regard inquiet à Naomi qui haussa les épaules. Peut-être que le monde de Toy’s Story était réel, après tout.

« Donc, il faut passer par ici ? »

L’ange secoua la tête violemment, l’air dévasté :

« Mais absolument pas ! J’ai essayé de leur dire d’attendre mon collègue, mais la peluche s’est littéralement jetée dans le vide ! »

Naomi ne comprenait rien, mais l’ange semblait si bouleversé qu’elle hocha la tête en signe de compassion.

 « Quand tu penses qu’ils attendaient deux minutes et mon collègue leur ouvrait la porte de l’ascenseur juste au fond du couloir… Quel drame quand même ! Les gens sont si pressés de nos jours. Raphiel dit que c’est la faute du capitalisme, maintenant, moi je ne sais pas. C’est peut-être plus lié à l’évolution des technologies, il faudrait mener une étude. »

Sochiro acquiesça poliment, avant de foncer vers l’ascenseur. Naomi le suivit après avoir salué l’ange, elle n’avait vraiment pas le temps de lui enseigner les bases de la sociologie.

Elle avait un Kira à retrouver.


	9. Les Voix

**ROGER III**

 

Roger Ruvie fixait la télévision, le regard vitreux.  Il n’avait jamais accordé sa confiance aux engins technologiques qu’il jugeait responsables de la faim dans le monde. Jamais, cependant, il n’aurait imaginé qu’ils se vengeraient du mépris qu’il leur accordait. C’était un non sens. L’image renvoyée par la télévision était pourtant bien là, devant lui : une créature qui nourrissait une obsession étrange pour le tartan sirotait un thé, l’air vaguement ennuyé d’un anglais de base. Il était quasiment sûr de l’avoir déjà vu, en rêve…ou alors, était-ce la prédiction de cette voyante de foire qui se réalisait ? «  _Vous serez libéré, délivré…Roger ! Mais cela ne durera pas car votre ennemi se dérobera, dissimulé…par-delà le voile…_  »

Le vieil homme ne parvenait plus à faire la part des choses. Au lieu de se poser et de réfléchir, il fit exactement ce qu’on interdisait formellement de faire aux petits orphelins de la Wammy’s : il exprima ses émotions.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes ! Et je m’en fiche ! Vous ne pouvez pas m’arrêter ! »

Etrangement, la pensée qu’il pût s’agir d’un film, ou d’une fiction ne traversa pas l’esprit de Roger. Il était convaincu que cette créature était réelle et existait pour le juger.

« L’émission va reprendre et je vais annoncer la véritable nature de Kira ! », croissa le vieil homme en s’adressant au Shinigami placide. « On me croira car j’ai avec moi tous les dossiers de Near que sa mort soudaine et brutale ne lui a pas laissé le temps de détruire ! »

« Une petite rectification, Roger, sur ce point. En tant que Watari, _vous_ étiez supposé les supprimer vous-même, après mon décès. »

Roger inspecta chaque recoin de la pièce dans l’espoir de déloger la personne qui osait s’adresser à lui de la sorte. Ce ton vaguement suffisant…cette impudence… ! Dans un flash, il vit Near accroupi, s’amusant avec ses terrifiantes poupées. Par delà l’abysse, le sinistre esprit du petit albinos parvenait à brider sa destinée.

Inexorable, la volonté de Roger lui donna le courage de répondre :

« Vous ne pouvez plus me contrôler ! » s’écria-t-il, sans savoir à qui s’adresser. Il était à l’apogée, au sommet de sa puissance. Rien, ni personne ne devait l’arrêter. La gloire, la vengeance…Il se répétait ces mots comme un mantra destiné à la porter vers les sommets de l’Olympe.

Dans le vide, Roger hurla : « Nate River ! Je connais ton nom ! L Lawliet, Mihael Keehl ! Je connais _TOUS_ VOS NOMS ! »

« Ce n’est pas une surprise, Roger. Vous aviez accès aux dossiers », fit Near, impitoyable.

Par delà le Styx et l’Achéron, alors qu’il avait traversé le voile de la mort, le jeune insolent lui gâchait tout espoir de ressembler à un véritable antagoniste de jeu vidéo ! C’était intolérable pour Roger qui n’était plus accessible à la rationalité.

« Je ne céderai pas ! Où que vous soyez, quoi que vous soyez, j’accomplirai mon devoir ! »

Son visage était déformé par la folie. Difficile de reconnaitre le gratte-papier d’antan. Il y avait eu des indices annonciateurs de cette tragédie, bien sûr, mais personne ne faisait attention à Roger. 

 « Tu t’appelles Near, alors que tu es toujours loin de tout et de tout le monde ! », lâcha-t-il sans raison apparente. Il avait toujours rêvé d’être cruel gratuitement, sans avoir à s’expliquer. C’était fatiguant, de devoir s’aplatir devant ces enfants que la vie avait écrasé. Lui aussi avait des sentiments et des rêves ! Il se rongeait les ongles ! Il faisait des nuits blanches, parfois !

A la voix de Near succéda un timbre plus accusateur encore. Cauchemar, cauchemar ! Les vieux démons, les esprits des défunts s’étaient rassemblés pour assister à sa chute ! Roger se montait un film incroyable : il incarnait le nouvel espoir, dans un monde où tous ces petits orphelins à alias ridicules avaient échoué !

« Roger, Watari vous avait accordé sa confiance. Vous trahissez un ancien ami, des idéaux auxquels vous adhériez. De plus, Near porte ce nom car il est toujours proche de ceux qui ont besoin de lui. »

Si Roger avait été attentif, il aurait pu entendre le très subtil soupir embarrassé de Near. Il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi L n’admettait pas que son dossier et celui de Mello avaient simplement été intervertis.

Mais Roger ne pensait pas à tout cela. L’allusion à Quillsh Wammy acheva sa transformation. Il n’était plus le vieil homme sénile dont on se moquait allégrement. Il était…effrayant. Son nom allait devenir synonyme de terreur. Du moins, c’était ainsi qu’il ressentait les événements.

Near, L et le Shinigami Anglais n’en avaient pas la même perception et ce n’était pas une question de nuances de couleurs, de son ou de résolution. L’incroyable outil du Shinigami était d’une précision extraordinaire. Ils parvenaient à entendre le monde des vivants…et c’était sur Roger qu’ils étaient tombés. Le destin, s’il existe, a un sens tout particulier de l’humour.

Tremblant de rage, déterminé à en finir avec ces histoires d’orphelins égocentrés, Roger se dirigea vers le plateau de Sakura TV. Il avait emporté la télévision maléfique avec lui, persuadé que les voix venaient de là. Parfois, Roger comprenait certaines choses. Il s’agissait surtout de coups de chance. Au jeu de la vie, Roger gagnait par pur hasard.

Roger se convulsait presque sur son fauteuil. Il sursauta lorsque le présentateur se tourna vers lui.

« Mr. Ruvie, vous allez maintenant nous confier une information capitale… »

Le vieil homme fit signe au présentateur d’accélérer. Avec sa mini-télévision sur les genoux, il avait l’air parfaitement dément. La production de Sakura TV se régalait : dire que certains espéraient le retour de Kira ! Roger Ruvie, c’était encore mieux.

Roger s’offusqua d’une telle remarque. S’il avait eu un death note, ce brave homme serait mort. Roger était tombé très bas.

« Le deuxième L a laissé des dossiers, je vous l’ai dit !…ou était-ce le troisième…celui qui ressemblait à une peluche ! »

« Roger, ce n’est une manière de s’adresser à Near », fit la voix dans la télévision. Roger explosa : « Oh vous L premier du nom ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé d’intervenir ! »

« Je me permets d’interrompre votre délire mégalomane, Roger ! », insista L. Il n’essayait plus de dissimuler le profond mépris qu’il éprouvait envers cet homme sénile.

« Non, non, non ! », s’époumona Roger d’une voix aigue qui lui donnait l’air encore plus ridicule, « Je détiens le secret de l’identité de Kira ! Le Dieu du Nouveau Monde était un vulgaire humain ! Et je vais l’exposer à la télévision ! »

« Roger, ne faites pas ça », le menaça la voix de L, « Songez au jugement de Watari »

Evoquer Watari comme on invoquait une divinité vengeresse produisit l’effet voulu : Roger eut un instant d’hésitation.

« Mais…Kira ! Il ne peut pas rester dans l’anonymat ! S’en sortir ainsi… ! », argumenta vainement Roger.

« Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes pétri d’idéaux de justice. Sakura TV vous paye pour cette comédie, n’est-ce pas ? »

L le sermonnait, lui, le seul qui avait survécu ! Il préférait protéger Kira plutôt que de lui donner raison. L’ego brisé de Roger s’effondra sur lui-même comme un soufflé. _Au diable les conventions_ , se dit-il, se remémorant sa lointaine jeunesse. Le nouveau Roger était un être dépourvu de bon sens, aussi interprétait-il ses actes comme une rébellion contre une autorité suprême et inique.

« SON NOM ETAIT YAGA… »

« Taisez-vous, enfin, Roger ! » le coupa sèchement L, « Vous semblez possédé. Reprenez-vous ! »

Grand silence dans la salle. Puis un grésillement strident glaça le sang de tous les êtres humains présents.

« L ! L ! J’AI ENTENDU TA VOIX A TRAVERS MON PORTABLE ! C’EST UN MIRACLE ! JE SAIS QUE C’EST TOI ! »

Roger faillit avoir une attaque. Cette voix…c’était la pire de toutes. L’Adversaire ! L’enfant terrible !

« …….Mello ? », fit la seule voix à l’accent américain qui émanait de la télévision.

 « Near ? Donc t’es vraiment…euh, je veux dire. Kira t’as tué ! Le salaud ! Bref, L tu vas bien ? Dis-moi où vous êtes ! Je vous rejoins ! Pas besoin de chercher Yagami, je t’expliquerai. Il est mort, je crois. On s’en fout ! Viens me chercher, L ! »

Des voix sortaient de partout. Roger les entendait. L’ensemble du plateau également. C’était un complot destiné à le faire chuter…et ils avaient réussi.

Par delà la mort, par delà l’abysse.

On lui criait dessus, on le rabaissait. Il était certain qu’on lui lançait des objets. _Vous êtes un fou ! Retournez dans votre asile !_  Sa belle victoire, son apogée…tout lui filait entre les doigts. Roger, l’échec de la Wammy’s House. Le Paria. Le Traitre.

Voilà donc son histoire.

 

**UNKNOWN IV**

Le barman se dit qu’un peu de musique ajouterait peut être encore plus de piment à sa vie, mais comme beaucoup de démons, il avait une connaissance très approximative de la technologie.

Il se dit que radio Sakura, la chaîne radio de Sakura TV était sans doute une chaîne qui devait passer de la bonne Jpop. Il adorait la Jpop, c’était son péché mignon. La plupart des anges préféraient la Kpop, parce qu’ils n’y connaissaient rien, voilà tout !

Le démon n’ayant aucune culture musicale humaine, il ne comprenait pas à quel point une chaîne de Jpop aurait juré avec l’ambiance Western qu’il tentait de donner à son bar (il avait vu tous les Eastwood et les Peckinpah, c’était un pur, un vrai !).

« Monsieur Ruvie, grésilla la radio, vous prétendiez donc avoir des révélations de la plus haute importance à faire sur L et Kira ! Pouvez-vous nous en dire encore davantage sur L ? Vous l’avez décrit comme un monstre d’égoïsme, c’est tout de même étonnant ! A quoi ressemblait-il ? »

Un bruit de verre cassé couvrit le son de la radio. Le démon fit volte face. La main de l’étranger saignait, blessée par les débris du verre qu’il avait serré jusqu’à le faire exploser.

Son visage n’avait pas changé, mais n’importe qui pouvait sentir la profonde colère qui émanait de la voix de Quillish Wammy quand il murmura le nom de « Roger ».

Après un instant, l’étranger tatoué le salua poliment, paya en laissant un généreux pourboire  et disparu dans la nuit au volant de sa motocyclette.

**MELLO III**

Mello exultait du bonheur et de l’allégresse du croyant qui a vu la lumière. Pour être exact, il avait _entendu_ la lumière. Heureusement qu’il était mort avec son téléphone dans la main !

L comme lumière, songea Mello avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il ne lui manquait qu’une tablette de chocolat, Matt et la tête de Kira pour atteindre le bonheur.

Il aurait pu reconnaître le timbre posé de la voix de L entre mille. C’était la seule voix qui, lorsqu’il était enfant, lui apportait un sentiment d’apaisement et de sécurité. Cette voix grave, profonde qui semblait toujours si calme, comme insensible aux tressaillements d’émotions. Comme lui, L était un passionné, mais il avait, pour Mello, atteint _l’ataraxie._ Comme le Bouddha, L l’Humain était devenu, à force de travail et de méditation sans doute, une quasi divinité, ce qui donnait à sa voix ces qualités mystiques.

D’après les informations que L lui avait données après le cataclysme Rogesque, Mello se trouvait dans une sorte de cuve, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il tournait littéralement en rond. Les immenses collines de sable couleur rouille pouvaient, selon L, être gravies puisqu’il se trouvait au sommet d’où il prétendait observer Mello tourner en rond. L’immense respect qu’il avait pour L avait empêché Mello de poser des questions. Il avait la foi, si L affirmait que les collines si raides qu’elles semblaient être des murs pouvait être surmontées, alors c’était la vérité.

Mello s’élanca à toute vitesse contre une colline, guidé par la voix de L.

« AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE »

Il retomba lourdement au sol. Il avait vu assez de films d’actions pour savoir que s’il était effectivement possible de marcher sur des murs, gravir un mur de sable serait plus difficile. Mais L ne pouvait pas s’être trompé.

Mello jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui. Ses yeux pétillèrent d’une lueur d’intelligence quasiment diabolique quand il remarqua un Shinigami tout en jambes qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Casser les cannes de serin qui servait de jambes au Shinigami ne fut pas chose facile. Le dieu de la mort, embourbé dans un sommeil comateux, n’opposa de résistance, mais ses jambes étaient dures comme du bois et les détacher à mains nues fut un calvaire. Heureusement, Mello parvint à en faire céder deux en sautant dessus à pieds joints.

Le jeune homme ne s’embarrassait pas de scrupules. Il brûlait de revoir L et aurait cassé bien pire que cela pour y parvenir. En plus, le Shinigami avait encore 8 jambes, ce qui lui laissait largement de quoi marcher.

Armé de ses deux cannes, Mello entreprit de gravir la montagne de sable.

« PRENDS CA SISYPHE » hurla-t-il, la voix tremblante d’excitation.

Il allait revoir L avant Kira.

 


	10. Bonne petite abeille obéissante

**UN SHINIGAMI I**

La plupart des Shinigamis ne savent pas lire. Les raisons à ce taux d’illettrisme alarmant étaient nombreuses et variées. Bien qu’aucune étude n’ait été menée à ce sujet, on pouvait affirmer que la plupart avaient eu la flemme d’apprendre, que d’autres n’avaient pas d’yeux ce qui ne facilitait pas l’apprentissage et, enfin, que les derniers méprisaient trop les humains pour s’adonner à cette activité humaine qu’était la lecture. Les Shinigamis n’écrivant pas de livres (outre que leur Death Note, si l’on pouvait parler de livre), ils en auraient été réduits à lire des _livres humains_. La pensée les révulsait tant qu’ils préféraient mariner dans leur ennui.

Goom n’était pas de ces Shinigamis méprisants. Elle avait mis un certain temps mais, aidée par un étrange démon qui s’était aventuré dans le Mu pour une raison « ineffable » (selon ses propres dires), elle avait réussi à apprendre à lire. Elle était fluente en anglais et en japonais, ce qui lui permettait d’accéder à une partie non négligeable de la littérature humaine. Lire tuait l’ennui, lui donnait l’impression d’être vivante. Lire la faisait rire, pleurer, hurler de joie et de colère. Les humains avaient un avantage non négligeable sur toutes les autres créatures : l’imagination.

Elle ne regrettait absolument pas son crime. Pour elle, ça n’en était pas un. Malheureusement pour l’odieux Roi des Shinigamis, le fait de se «vautrer dans une activité humaine » était une raison suffisante pour l’enfermer dans l’unique et très récente prison du Mu. Le Roi des Shinigamis, depuis les récents évènements déclenchés par l’excentrique Ryûk, était devenu carrément odieux. Il avait toujours été narcissique et susceptible, c’est pour cette raison qu’il était le roi  d’ailleurs : il était de loin le moins maussade des Shinigamis.  Mais l’exploit de Ryûk l’avait rendu maladivement jaloux de tout Shinigami qui semblait s’amuser plus que lui. Goom avait tenté de convaincre quelques Shinigamis de se révolter, à grands renfort de citations de la Boétie, Toqueville et Epictète.

Tout ce qu’ils avaient trouvé à faire était de la dénoncer. Les vils Shinigamis qui avaient fait ça n’avaient rien gagné dans la manœuvre, ils étaient jusque mesquins.

Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir eu le temps de terminer _Crime et Châtiment_. Seule sur sa paillasse, elle enrageait à l’idée de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Razkolnikov.

Un surveillant fit irruption dans son box. Ils avaient de la chance, les Shinigamis arrivés à ce poste.  
 Le Roi pensait les punir or ils prenaient un soin tout particulier à dissimuler leur joie. Indéniablement, leur « vie » « était plus distrayante que ceux qui erraient dans le Mu au hasard des chemins. D’ailleurs, il n’y avait pas de chemin dans le MU.

« T’as un camarade de chambre, Goom »

Elle haussa un sourcil épais, étonnée. Jusqu’à présent, elle avait été seule dans la prison. Elle en tirait une certaine fierté, se sentant presque comme le Masque de Fer.

Elle failli se décrocher la mâchoire, quand le Shinigami gardien poussa une jeune femme _humaine_ , vêtue elle aussi d’une combinaison orange, dans la cellule. A en juger par son expression, elle était absolument effondrée d’être ici. Grâce à ses yeux de Shinigami, elle connaissait déjà son nom.

« Bienvenue dans ma cellule, Mademoiselle Takada », dit Goom, espérant la réconforter un peu. Avec un peu de chance, elle connaissait la suite de _Crime et Châtiment_.

 

 

**RAYE PENBER II**

Raye était un homme, ce qui pour lui, entraînait un certain nombre de conséquences absolument indéniables. Il devait être fort, droit comme un i en toutes circonstances, mettre une cravate, travailler pour subvenir aux besoins d’une épouse souriante et surtout il devait être digne.

« Raye est le nouveau venu. Dites bonjour à Raye s’il vous plaît »

« Bonjour Raye » s’exclama l’assemblée en chœur. Raye baissait les yeux, courbé sur sa chaise. Il réalisait encore mal à quel point il était tombé. Les évènements s’était enchaînés à une telle vitesse ! Sa vie, ses certitudes, son mariage… tout avait volé en éclats en si peu de temps ! Il avait d’abord essayé d’être dur à la douleur, de serrer les dents et de prétendre que tout cela n’avait pas de prise sur lui. Mais peu à peu, l’alcool était devenue son seule maitresse, sa béquille et il l’avait laissé faire son nid dans sa vie. Sa mère avait fait la même erreur, et il l’avait détestée pour cela.

« Raye va s’exprimer, je vous demande de bien l’écouter. Vous pouvez vous lever Raye »

Il avait perdu Naomi, à force de vouloir l’enfermer. La solitude l’avait écrasé, broyé, détruit et seule la boisson parvenait à calmer cette immense colère qu’il avait, au fond, toujours ressenti.

Mais il voulait changer. Le monde n’était pas pourri et les hommes n’étaient pas perdus. S’il avait été un agent plutôt flemmard sur la fin de sa vie, mais il se souvenait encore du jeune et fringuant Raye Penber pétri d’idéaux de justice.

La salle lui souriait et il se sentait revivre.

 

 

**ROGER IV**

Le paysage défilait devant ses yeux dans une explosion floue de formes, de sons et de couleurs. Il n’était pas aveuglé par les larmes, mais par la colère et la folie. Sa vie n’était qu’un long tourment, une spirale infernale dominée par les plans machiavéliques de quelques individus au QI tellement élevé qu’ils avaient défié la mort pour le hanter. Le hanter, lui, Roger Ruvie !

C’était INTOLERABLE. Il se ruait hors du plateau de Sakura TV en repoussant violemment les impudents qui osaient lui barrer la route. Dans son esprit, ils étaient des hordes. Leurs visages moqueurs étaient ceux de Near, L, Mello et même Quillsh.

Ah, même ce judas venait le poursuivre, le persécuter ! Comme Ponce Pilate, il se lavait les mains de la situation ! Il l’avait laissé seul avec des fantômes maléfiques. Edgar Allan Poe n’avait pas écrit d’histoire plus terrifiante que la sienne. Il ne voyait plus aucune issue à son malheur. Si même la plèbe ne le soutenait pas, alors, comme Rome, il s’effondrerait.

La pensée, loin de blesser Roger, lui donna l’énergie du désespoir.

« Delenda CARTHAGO ! » hurla-t-il en poussant un jeune stagiaire qui lui renversa du café dessus.

Il poussa les portes de Sakura TV et se précipita à l’extérieur, fuyant comme Daniel échappant au lion. Il faisait nuit, maintenant, mais l’esprit sénile de Roger baignait dans la lueur de la folie. Bénis soient les fêlés car ils laissent passer la lumière, disait Audiard. Il aurait pu parler de Roger.

Roger se précipita dans le premier parc qu’il vit. Il failli se faire renverser par une dizaine de voitures, se fit insulter par quelques piétons et dût escalader la grille mais enfin, il se sentait libre ! La nature reposait ses nerfs d’écorché vif, il trouverait du réconfort dans l’observation des insectes. Certes, il les préférait morts et alignés proprement dans une vitrine, mais il n’avait guère le choix. Il était encore suffisamment lucide pour comprendre que dans son état psychotique, prendre un aller simple pour l’Angleterre était impossible. Personne ne le laisserait aller nulle part et il refusait de finir ses jours hantés par les fantômes de Kira, L, Near et Mello dans un hôpital japonais pour vieux déments.

Il refusait de voir ces idoles tombées faire de sa vie un enfer. Ils étaient morts ! Morts ! Et lui était vivant parce qu’il avait été plus intelligent, voilà tout !

Il. Devait. Voir. Des. Insectes. Ensuite, il irait mieux, il rentrerait et il ferait sauter ce foutu orphelinat.  
Oui, il allait mettre à bas cet empire qui était devenu sa geôle.

« Hé oui, Quillsh ! Je ne serai plus la bonne petite abeille obéissante ! »

Il gambadait gaiement dans le parc, courant sur les pelouses désertes, chantant, dansant, ivre d’une allégresse que les mots peinent à décrire. Les mots ont été inventés par des gens sains d’esprits, il aurait fallu inventer un langage à même de décrire les émotions qui tournaient sans relâche dans la tête de Roger. D’un côté, il imaginait sa liberté, une fois la Wammy’s détruite en morceaux, de l’autre, il entendait encore la voix sinistre de Near et l’accent ridiculement posh de L le sermonner.

Roger parlait tout seul, imaginant sa vie future ou répondant encore à L et Near. Tout son surmoi s’était écroulé sous le poids du stress et de la folie et il déblatérait les pires horreurs avec pour seuls spectateurs les insectes et les pelouses.

Roger s’interrompit quand, perchée dans un arbre, il aperçut la parfaite métaphore de son tourment.

Une ruche. Une grosse ruche dans laquelle dormaient peut-être des centaines d’abeilles. Roger tremblait, le front couvert de sueur, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles qui ressemblaient à une malédiction.

Cette ruche, c’était la Wammy’s. Une archaïque institution qu’il avait géré loyalement, le mieux possible et qui l’avait torturé. Il avait bu le calice jusqu’à la lie, mais c’était terminé.

«  _Nevermore_  ! PLUS JAMAIS CA ! » hurla Roger. Il était persuadé que détruire cette ruche lui permettrait de remonter dans le temps, au moment où son ami Watari lui avait plus ou moins imposé ce poste et ces responsabilités.

Il fonca vers l’arbre, grimpa avec l’agilité d’un jeune homme et se jeta sur la ruche comme un tigre sur une gazelle. Il tomba avec la ruche, se releva comme si de rien n’était et il la piétina inlassablement tout en hurlant des insanités.

Quand il eut fini, il se sentait libre. Heureux et, pour la première fois de sa vie, léger.

 _Libérée, délivrée_. La chanson d’Elsa résonnait dans sa tête, enveloppant son corps dans une allégresse qu’il n’avait jamais connu.

Il quittait doucement le lieu de son expiation, boitillant de fatigue, quand il entendit un bruissement terriblement familier. Les abeilles de la ruche qui avaient survécu se rassemblaient en un gros nuage noir. Le bruit, comme un orage, semblait être le cri de la mort elle-même. Mais Roger crut, dans le vrombissement des abeilles, entendre la voix lourde de reproches de Near.

Near, le jeune garçon que Roger avait sauvé d’une attaque d’abeilles alors qu’il était presque bébé.  
A cette occasion Roger s’était déjà fait piquer par une abeille. Le médecin avait été clair : il était allergique, et ne survivrait pas à une deuxième piqûre.

Les abeilles se rassemblèrent, formant, dans l’esprit halluciné de Roger, la forme d’un L.

Roger hurla.

 

_ FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE... _


	11. Le crépuscule des idoles

**MELLO, L, NEAR I**

Armé des jambes du Shinigami, Mello parvint à escalader le mur de sable qui se tenait entre lui et son idole. Tout était clair, à présent. Tout faisait sens. L’esprit de Mello ne s’attardait pas sur les détails. Il se représentait l’ensemble et l’interprétait selon une dialectique quasiment mystique.   
Son séjour solitaire dans le Mu, sa rencontre avec l’Adversaire Kira, le sabbat des Shinigamis…des obstacles destinés à tester sa résolution. Ces épreuves, si l’on exceptait celle du Shinigami exclusivement Russophone, il les avaient passées avec brio. L’escalade représentait l’épreuve finale. L’élévation du fidèle jusqu’à son idole.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la pierre. Il poussa un cri de rage, épuisé mais féroce comme celui d’un samouraï et parvint à se hisser sur le bord du ravin. Le héros avait atteint sa limite : il s’effondra sur le sol, rouge et à bout de souffle. Il aurait voulu être parfait pour ses retrouvailles avec L mais se rassura bien vite.

_L n’est pas une personne superficielle. Je n’ai pas besoin de brushing pour lui plaire !_

Il s’inquiéta un peu lorsqu’il remarqua les nuages qui s’agglutinaient à l’horizon. Dans la cuve où il avait laissé croupir Yagami, on ne voyait pas le ciel. Mello espéra que la pluie ne ferait pas boucler ses magnifiques cheveux d’ange. Les boucles, ce n’était pas pour lui. Il n’aimait pas ressembler à un petit mouton.

« Mello, tu m’entends ? », fit la voix calme de L, au dessus de lui.

Les yeux de Mello étaient fermés, il savourait chaque moment de cette divine Réunion. Après toutes ces épreuves, c’était un soulagement inespéré. Les larmes cascadèrent sur le visage de Mello, toujours allongé dans le sable.

Un jour, L lui avait fait parvenir une tablette de chocolat pour son anniversaire – il l’avait conservée plusieurs semaines dans sa taie d’oreiller. La joie qu’il avait éprouvée alors était dérisoire, ridicule en comparaison de l’euphorie qui le gagnait aujourd’hui. Son cœur battait tellement fort, comme prêt à jaillir de sa poitrine ! C’était son secret : Mello était un romantique : il enveloppait de lyrisme un état physiologique tout à fait banal : la joie.  Son corps lui faisait tout simplement payer son épuisement et cette accumulation de fortes émotions.

Near comprenait parfaitement tout cela. Lorsqu’il s’agissait de L, Mello avait toujours été déraisonnable. Ce que Mello oubliait, c’est que le chocolat qu’il avait jadis dissimulé dans sa taie d’oreiller avait fondu et qu’on avait dû s’en débarrasser… Mais l’androgyne avait une mémoire sélective et prétendait qu’il s’agissait d’un mensonge fomenté par Near pour le ridiculiser.

Le jeune albinos soupira. C’était inexorable : dès lors que L se trouvait dans les parages, Mello perdait toute rationalité. Il pouvait même se montrer cruel. La simple mention de L avait un effet dévastateur sur le jeune Mello qui voyait peut-être en lui la figure divine dont il avait besoin pour se guider. Fanatique, Mello rejetait toute thèse selon laquelle il s’en serait mieux sorti sans cette idole qui l’empêchait d’être lui-même.

Mais la roue avait tourné. Si de son vivant Mello avait pu idolâtrer L à loisir, c’était à cause de la distance qui les séparait. La distance facilite toujours le processus de déshumanisation et de canonisation d’une personne. Dans la mort, ironiquement, L retrouverait sa qualité de simple mortel car il ne pouvait éviter de faire face au croyant et à ses questions.

L’esprit vif de Near élaborait déjà les étapes d’un plan soigneusement orchestré. Telles des dominos parfaitement agencés, elles s’enchainaient devant ses yeux jusqu’à la phase finale.

Near n’avait rien de personnel contre L. Il estimait simplement que sa présence ramenait Mello à ses vieux démons.  De plus, il était probable qu’à un moment ou un autre, L souhaite entendre les futiles explications de Yagami et il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’endurer à nouveau le timbre doctoral de Kira. Leurs chemins devaient donc se séparer. C’était là sa conclusion : la présence de L n’était pas nécessaire, elle était même plutôt nocive.

Il y avait une autre raison à cette rancœur que Near ne s’avouait pas. Le délire de Roger l’avait laissé de marbre, considérant les divagations hystériques du vieil homme comme un événement à la portée toute relative.

Mais il y avait un détail qu’il ne parvenait pas à écarter de son esprit aussi aisément qu’il avait supprimé de sa mémoire ce vieil automate convulsé qu’était devenu Roger.

Il était loin de tout, étranger à tout ce qui l’entourait, et pourtant on lui avait imposé le surnom _Near_. Longtemps, il n’avait pas jugé ce problème digne d’intérêt. Ce n’était qu’un nom et on n’apprenait pas aux enfants de la Wammy’s à se soucier de détails aussi triviaux que leur identité personnelle. Petit, il avait osé aborder le sujet avec Roger qui lui avait fait comprendre que ses collections d’insectes n’allaient pas s’élaborer toutes seules et que Near était un joli nom, il aurait pu tomber sur Beyond Birthday, n’est-ce pas ?

 _Pour que tu sois toujours près de ceux qui ont besoin de toi._ La phrase mièvre de L faisait écho dans son esprit.

L’explication fournie devant Roger par L avait réveillé un traumatisme que la Wammy’s et ses discours sur les bienfaits de la rétention d’émotions n’étaient pas parvenue à annihiler. _Pour que tu sois toujours près de ceux qui ont besoin de toi._ Pouvait-on concevoir une justification plus ostensiblement hypocrite ? Alors comme ça, l’absorption frénétique de fraisiers peut rendre mielleux.

Near coula un regard parfaitement sinistre à son ex-mentor qui ne le remarqua pas. Il évitait son regard depuis leur réunion. Oh, L devait avoir une bonne explication : _c’est pour éviter de te mettre à l’aise, Near, puisque tu ne vois rien et que tu ne peux pas regarder les gens dans les yeux._ C’était sans doute une excellente justification mais il était fatigué d’être traité comme une peluche apathique.

Le plan était en marche. Il l’avait mentalement baptisé opération _Crépuscule des Idoles_.

« Il respire vraiment fort, L. Et ça ne s’arrange pas lorsque tu lui parles. », fit Near en se penchant au dessus de Mello.

Avant que L ne puisse répondre, le rival autoproclamé de Near s’extirpa de sa torpeur. Il ouvrait les yeux à la réalité. Une métaphore parfaite des événements qui allaient bientôt se produire.

« Near ?! Pourquoi t’es grand et…pourquoi t’es GRAND ? », s’exclama Mello, parfaitement outré. Bien entendu, il adressa ensuite un sourire rayonnant à L. La mine de Near s’assombrissait de seconde en seconde, mais L ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« T’es venu me chercher ! Oh, L, je savais que tu viendrais ! »

« Oui, je suis venu. Pour toi et… », commença L.

Tout se passait comme prévu. L considérait qu’il devait la vérité à ses successeurs. Celui qui mentait si souvent, perdu par son honnêteté.  Délicieuse ironie.

 « …pour moi », compléta Mello. Son sourire était crispé. « Juste pour moi »

Un silence.

« N’est-ce pas ? »

Jusque là, Near n’avait pas encore décidé de la dernière étape du plan. Il préférait se laisser une marge de manœuvre. Son regard glissa du côté du gouffre dont Mello s’était courageusement extirpé. Yagami devait s’y trouver. Une idée germait dans l’esprit de Near.  

L’expression de L laissait transparaitre peu d’émotions mais dans ses grands yeux passa un sentiment… _l’embarras_.

« Tu as mentionné…Light, tout à l’heure », tenta L sans aller jusqu’à aborder frontalement le problème.

L’esprit vif et enclin à la paranoïa de Mello considéra que l’occasion était trop belle. Un aspect du plan que Near avait aussi pris en compte : Mello avait fréquenté Yagami, ils avaient inévitablement dû se disputer au sujet de L. Le Doute commençait à envahir Mello. Tout croyant qu’il était, confronter son idole ne lui faisait pas peur.

« Tu es venu pour _Kira_  »

Le timbre de voix de Mello devint sinistre, d’un seul coup. Ce genre d’attitude servait à dissimuler la plus grande de toutes les désillusions : l’espoir du croyant, pulvérisé comme un vulgaire un château de sable.

« …pour toi, avant tout, Mello », répondit L, trop calme pour être honnête, « J’ai simplement… envie de clarifier certaines choses avec Light Yagami »

Le spectacle donna de nouvelles idées à Near, lequel avait un point de vue extrêmement biaisé sur toute la situation.

La réalisation qu’il ne connaissait effectivement pas L, comme Yagami l’avait suggéré, empêchait Mello d’articuler un seul mot. Il émit un son aigu, proche du dernier souffle d’un mourant lorsque son idole déchue, penché au-dessus du ravin, ajouta :

« Alors ? Où est passé Yagami, Mello ? »

« Tu as empêché Roger de prononcer son nom ! », s’écrira Mello. Il était sincèrement blessé, remarqua Near. L’étape nécessaire du plan. « Pourquoi ne pas laisser le masque tomber ? Tu avais peur qu’on profane sa tombe ?! » hurlait Mello, les yeux révulsés de haine.

Le plus incroyable était la sincère incompréhension qu’exprimaient les traits de L. Near se demanda s’il s’agissait d’un bluff.

« Et cette manie de regarder ailleurs lorsqu’on parle de lui ! De KIRA ! Je SAIS que tu l’as menotté, L ! Je SAIS tout ça ! » lâcha Mello qui virait maintenant au pourpre.

Near écarquilla les yeux, interloqué. C’était une occurrence rare. Il avait sous-estimée la rancœur qui résidait au plus profond du cœur plein d’insécurités de Mello.

« C’était pour les besoins de l’enquête », se défendit mollement L. Il était évident qu’il négligeait l’importance capitale de cette confrontation. Toute son attention se portait sur le ravin. Near pouvait l’entendre songer à tout autre chose que Mello (ou peut-être lui prêtait-il des pensées en exagérant un peu) : _Je me demande s’il y a un moyen de descendre sans se casser tous les membres ? Peut-on distinguer Yagami, d’ici ? Si seulement Watari était là…c’est un excellent alpiniste._

Near se leva lentement. Personne ne fit attention à ce mouvement : une phase pourtant capitale du Plan. Il s’y prit un peu à l’avance car il n’avait jamais été très rapide dans ses gestes.

« Tu t’es attaché à lui ! Littéralement ! Et tu sais, quoi ? Il s’en vante, là en bas. Il prétend que vous étiez amis. AMIS ! Il s’est inventé une vraie ballade sur vous deux », embraya Mello. Il avait l’attitude des enfants qui n’attendent qu’une seule chose : qu’on leur donne tort.

La résolution de Near ne faisait que s’affermir à chaque parole que prononçait L. La foi de Mello s’effritait. La détermination de Near était semblable à celle d’un moine guerrier accomplissant son devoir. Sans le vouloir, L jouait le premier rôle dans le _Crépuscule des Idoles_ , le plan qui allait consacrer sa chute.

Near se rapprocha de L, maladroitement, aveuglé par la puissante lumière du soir. Il était vrai qu’il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il est plus facile de mimer la cécité lorsque vous l’avez vécue. En réalité, la lumière du soir n’était pas suffisamment puissante pour aveugler Near.

Il jouait parfaitement le rôle de la petite peluche inoffensive. _Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it._ Voici une leçon Shakespearienne qui convenait parfaitement à Near. Lester avait un jour confié à Linder qu’il avait eu un cauchemar dans lequel leur très jeune chef assassinait quelqu’un avec une simple fléchette. Le plus perturbant ? Cela ne lui avait pas semblé si absurde.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir tous les deux. J’aimerais simplement discuter un instant avec Light Yagami », insistait L. Sa voix semblait parfaitement posée mais l’oreille experte de Near y décela un léger soupçon d’impatience.

Mello était comme statufié par une Sainte colère, vidé, inerte comme un robot sans sa batterie. Du classique Mello – il n’était pas le colérique aveuglé qu’on dépeignait parfois ( _Que Roger dépeignait dans ses bulletins,_ se corrigea mentalement Near qui n’avait que du mépris pour ce vieux fou).

Ne manquait plus qu’un mouvement. Comme prévu, L profita du silence pour reprendre la situation en main.

« Nous allons trouver un moyen de descendre », les enjoignit-il, son regard porté vers le ravin. L se tenait tout près du vide. Near  se tenait tout près de L. Il suffisait d’un geste, d’une seconde.

« …Near, fait attention, tu vas – Ahhhhhhhhh ! »

L n’eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Génie ou non, il était impossible de ne pas crier lors d’une chute si vertigineuse.

Near observa le fond de la cuve mais ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il se tourna vers Mello. Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour lui demander s’il pouvait bien distinguer la forme de L. Tant pis. L ne pouvait pas être mort. Kira l’avait déjà tué une fois. Kira, L. La bataille originelle. Les deux adversaires, réunis. Sa décision avait du sens. Le moyen était peut-être contestable, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

« Tu l’as… », balbutiait Mello. Perdu dans l’obscurité, Mello ne comprenait pas ses propres sentiments. La déchéance de son idole le soulageait. Une petite voix dans son esprit murmurait, venimeuse : _Les voici réunis, puisqu’ils voulaient tant se retrouver. L a perdu, L comme Loser. Toi, tu es libre de vivre comme tu l’entends, Mihael._

 « Je n’ai pas fait exprès. Ils ne peuvent pas mourir, ici. J’imagine qu’ils n’auront aucun mal à trouver une solution, tous les deux, _ensemble_. »

 Mello était pris entre deux feux. Sermonner Near ? Il était bien mal placé pour cela, lui, son véritable assassin ! (L’avait-il deviné, d’ailleurs ? Mello évita soigneusement de croiser son regard ce qui était aisé car la quasi cécité de Near l’empêchait de soutenir le regard des autres). Se réjouir d’être séparé de L ? L’homme autour duquel avait tourné toute son existence ? La culpabilité lui donnait des crampes à l’estomac.

Toujours adepte des plans dramatiques, il tourna son regard vers le ciel embrumé. Le crépuscule. Le _crépuscule des idoles_ , songea-t-il, lyrique.

 

**LIGHT II**

Light enrageait mais comme il attachait une grande importance à la maîtrise de soi, il enrageait en silence, la tête haute et le regard fier.

Les évènements récents tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, ce qui ne l’aidait pas à se détendre. Il ne pouvait même pas se poser quelque part et observer le paysage, car il n’y avait pas de paysage. Le MU était dépourvu de distraction, il méritait à peine d’être qualifié de « lieu » tant il était vide. Et cet immense néant rendait le souvenir de Mello encore plus vivace.

La colère qu’il avait plus ou moins contenue jusque là lui brûlait les veines. Il avait essayé de faire amende honorable, de se racheter ! Mais chaque main tendue avait été mordue par Mello, ce sauvage individu, au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Sa seule victoire avait été le visage décomposé de Mello lorsqu’il avait mentionné L, mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en satisfaire tout à fait. D’une part, il se sentait mal d’avoir visé si bas, ça ne cadrait pas avec sa légende personnelle. D’autre part, mentionner le nom de L lui donnait encore la nausée, il se sentait aussi infâme qu’un pilleur de tombe.  Et enfin, chacun de ses coups avait été rendu par Mello au centuple.

Sur le coup, il avait réussi à encaisser les insultes avec un calme relatif. Mais maintenant qu’il était seul, son bouclier d’orgueil était moins efficace. Il n’avait personne à impressionner. Les morsures de Mello étaient comme des morsures de serpent : on les sous-estime en premier lieu, mais quand les effets du venin, qui s’est lentement répandu dans tout votre corps, se font sentir….

Light serra les poings. Il ferma les yeux un instant, juste le temps d’imaginer ses mains autour du cou gracile de l’androgyne serrant fort, jusqu’à ce que sa peau devienne violacée. Oh, il ne le tuerait pas, bien sûr que non. Cela compromettrait bien trop ses projets de Rédemption. Mais il lui ferait mal, histoire de lui rappeler qui était le chef, ici.

Brushing. Il l’avait appelé Brushing ! Non seulement c’était idiot, Light prétendait que ses cheveux étaient naturellement soyeux et châtains, aussi droits que sa personne, mais en plus c’était tout à fait hypocrite venant de Mello ! Ah, il aurait pu lui dire, mais lui, Light Yagami, était bien au-dessus de ces insultes immatures. Et puis venant de quelqu’un qui portait du vernis à ongles noir, cela ne le touchait pas.

Light ricanait, imaginant l’expression de Mello s’il avait pu lui renverser un flacon de vernis onyx sur la tête. Ses cheveux seraient devenus tous durs, tous raides… Il n’aurait rien pu faire, il aurait dû les couper. Son expression changea quand un affreux souvenir d’école lui revint en mémoire dans un flash. Un garçon odieux, sans doute jaloux de ses excellentes notes et de son bon goût vestimentaire, lui avait subrepticement collé un chewing gum dans les cheveux. C’était la seule fois de sa vie qu’il avait perdu ses nerfs devant ses parents et pleuré comme un bébé.

 Il rougit, encore honteux. Il avait été jeune. Et ce garçon criminel s’était comporté comme un monstre d’injustice, c’est pour cela qu’il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même ! C’était cette manifestation précoce d’injustice qui l’avait révolté et certainement pas le fait de devoir couper une grande partie de ses cheveux.

Il soupira de soulagement en songeant qu’il  n’y avait pas de photo de cette douloureuse période. Il n’y avait aucun moyen que Mello apprenne cette anecdote que tout le monde, à ne pas en douter, avait oublié.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Light ne voyait pas L qui, au loin, dégringolait le long de la montagne de sable.

 

**L II**

L n’était pas un croyant au sens strict du terme, mais il avait un goût assez prononcé pour le mystique et l’ésotérique. Pour certains, cela contrastait avec sa facilité à établir des raisonnements logiques et son impatience pour les discours non argumentés, mais il fallait considérer les choses autrement. L était un être humain, par conséquent, sa personnalité, ses aptitudes intellectuelles et ses goûts n’avaient pas vocation à former un ensemble cohérent. Comme tous les humains –ou presque, si l’on omettait le staff de Sakura TV et quelques membres de la Yotsuba, L était complexe voire contradictoire.

Mais il est vrai que certains humains sont plus contradictoires que d’autres. L était _particulièrement_ contradictoire. Il parlait de Justice, mais n’acceptait pas les affaires ennuyeuses. Il reprochait à Kira son immaturité, mais pouvait passer des jours voire des semaines à bouder. Il ne mangeait que des gâteaux, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de donner des conseils diététiques à Mello. Il refusait d’entendre les arguments de Matsuda mais lisait son horoscope.

L était humain. Et il pouvait même être un humain relativement difficile à appréhender. Si Mello avait compris cela plus tôt… Qui sait ? Peut-être qu’il ne serait pas en train de rouler le long d’une interminable colline de sable chaud ?

L était un humain absolument génial, ce qui signifiait notamment qu’il pouvait accomplir très efficacement plusieurs choses à la fois. Il n’avait donc aucun mal à hurler, battre des bras frénétiquement et à réfléchir à ce que nous venons de dire dans une même unité de temps.

Il songea que c’était la deuxième fois de la journée qu’il chutait. L comme Lucifer, l’ange tombé. Il gloussa entre deux hurlements. L avait souvent des réactions surprenantes aux choses. En face d’un Mello torturé par ses doutes et son sentiment d’abandon, il osait mentionner le nom de Light. Il parvenait également à se faire rigoler (amèrement) au milieu d’une chute qui, s’il avait été vivant, aurait été mortelle. Il calcula qu’il y avait 67% de chances qu’il soit mort plus de trois fois maintenant.

Au bout d’un long moment, son corps s’habitua à la douleur – qui dans le monde des morts ne pouvait être que mentale- et il cessa de crier. Sa voix était brisée, de toute manière. Son corps ne réclamant plus d’attention particulière, il pouvait songer à ce qui venait de se passer tout en continuant de rouler comme une grosse pierre.

Mello avait d’abord été content de le retrouver. Soulagé, même. C’était tout à fait cohérent compte tenu de son admiration pour lui et de la solitude qu’il avait enduré dans le MU.

Enfin, solitude mentale. Car d’après ce qu’il avait compris des braillements de Mello, Light avait été avec lui un temps. Il devait avoir forme humaine, car si le Mu avait transformé l’ancien Kira en Shinigami, Mello n’aurait pas pu s’empêcher de le mentionner deux ou trois fois. La pensée chagrinait un peu L.

 

Il s’était déjà imaginé retrouver un Light très malheureux, pétri par la honte et l’angoisse, condamné par le Destin à errer dans le Mu sous la forme d’un étrange Shinigami. L aurait prétendu être incertain un temps, puis se serait proposé de l’aider à retrouver sa forme humaine pour qu’il aille reconnaître ses torts devant sa famille et, pourquoi pas, l’ensemble des personnes concernées. Ils auraient exploré l’après vie tous les deux, discutant, élaborant ensemble théories et jeux d’esprit. Peut-être que dans leur quête, ils auraient résolus quelques mystères pour le compte de démons ou de Shinigamis. Il devait bien y avoir des crimes à résoudre, non ? Leurs brillants cerveaux, unis par delà la Mort dans l’intérêt du Bien et de la Justice… Cela lui donnait des frissons d’extase.

Il avait décidé que Light finirait par retrouver son corps et, les yeux embués de larmes, il le remercierait. L jouerait les modestes, secouerait la tête comme pour lui dire que c’était naturel, d’aider ses amis, ses pairs, ses _égaux_. Mais les grands yeux de Light, naïfs et purs comme lorsqu’il avait tout oublié pendant l’affaire Yotsuba, le regarderaient avec admiration et amour. Pour toujours.

L s’en défendait, mais il était assez orgueilleux. Il n’était ni méchant, ni même rancunier et ne voulait pas que Light subisse un châtiment inique et violent comme le supplice de la Roue ou le fouet (encore que).

Non, au contraire. L était difficile d’approche, insupportable au quotidien mais il était l’archétype du gentil héros un peu égocentré. Il rêvait que Light accomplisse sa Rédemption de la manière la plus humiliante possible pour Kira : changé en monstre puis délivré par l’incarnation de la Justice (L). Ils seraient tous les deux délivrés de leurs pêchés : L qui n’avait pas réussi à sauver son ami et Light qui s’était laissé devenir un assassin.

Cette histoire aurait probablement donné la nausée à Near, qui ne connaissait pas les délires romantiques de L, inspirés des contes de fées anglais de son enfance, des Miyazaki et de Full Metal Alchemist.

L’esprit de L s’égara vers Near. Il revoyait clairement l’expression du jeune homme alors qu’il l’avait précipité dans le ravin. Il n’y avait lu ni haine, ni joie comme cela avait été le cas quand il avait regardé Kira avant de mourir, mais c’était peut-être pour le pire. Near l’avait regardé de la même manière qu’il regardait ses jouets usés avant de les jeter. C’était un regard un peu désolé qui disait _« Tu as fait ton temps, mais là, vraiment, tu déconnes trop. Ne t’inquiète pas, j’en rachèterai un tout pareil, comme ça, tu seras toujours un peu avec moi »._

L n’était pas colérique, quand les choses tournaient mal pour lui, il se laissait gagner par l’angoisse et la déprime. Mais avant ces étapes, il y en avait une cruciale : le déni et le mensonge. Selon lui, L ne travestissait pas la réalité, il arguait qu’il en avait sa propre lecture qui, d’ailleurs, était la lecture la plus sensée puisqu’il était L. En vérité, L mentait, assez souvent d’ailleurs. C’était une manière comme une autre de reprendre contrôle sur les évènements et sur les autres, pour peu qu’il parvienne à les persuader qu’il racontait la vérité. C’était aussi un moyen de ne pas déprimer : en se mentant à lui-même, il pouvait se convaincre que tout n’allait pas si mal, qu’il avait raison et qu’il allait gagner.

C’est pourquoi, son analyse de la situation différait incroyablement de celle qu’aurait fait Near.

Mello avait été content, Near, encore très immature, avait été jaloux. Alors que Mello était à deux doigts de comprendre à quel point il était important _pour tous_ que L retrouve Light Yagami, Near avait agi sous le coup de l’émotion et avait jeté L aux oubliettes. De cette manière, Mello ne pourrait pas être convaincu par L, qui devait rester silencieux pour toujours.

L préférait croire que Near avait agi impulsivement pour plusieurs raisons. D’une part, c’était assez flippant d’imaginer qu’il ait pu fomenter un plan aussi froid. D’autre part, c’était également assez perturbant de voir son successeur se retourner contre soi.

 

A la limite, il aurait éventuellement pu accepter que l’acte de haute trahison commis par Near ait fait partie d’un plan si Near avait eu ne serait-ce qu’une seule raison rationnelle de faire cela.

Mais il n’avait jamais rien fait à Near. Donc, ses motivations ne pouvaient être qu’irrationnelles et son acte spontané. Near était jaloux, voilà tout.

L n’avait pas encore décidé s’il devait être miséricordieux ou s’il devait songer à un châtiment juste et plein de symbolisme quand son corps heurta quelque chose, ce qui stoppa enfin sa chute.

Il était trempé. Il avait plu et il devait même pleuvoir depuis un moment, mais perdu dans son propre esprit il ne s’était rendu compte de rien. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il se sentait lourd, très lourd. Il sentait que ses vetements avaient dû être abimés par le sable (qui d’ailleurs, n’était pas mouillé malgré la pluie), car l’eau s’infiltrait de partout.

Il gémit. Son esprit mystique ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer à la chute de Lucifer, chassé hors du Paradis par Dieu alors qu’il essayait de corrompre d’autres anges. Mais lui, contrairement au Lucifer de Milton, n’était pas un être immature pétri d’orgueil, d’égoïsme et de questionnements abstraits !

Et Near n’était certainement pas Dieu.

Et il n’avait même pas de Belzébuth pour lui tenir compagnie. Il grogna. Il n’était pas habitué à la complète solitude, il avait toujours eu un Watari à portée de main.

«  L ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et fit face au visage de Light Yagami, trempé par la pluie et penché au dessus de lui, une expression de choc et de consternation sur son visage.


	12. La pluie

**MELLO & NEAR I**

Tourmenté par les graves événements qui venaient de se produire, incrédule face à ses propres sentiments, impuissant, abandonné, Mello s’était muré dans un silence de plomb. Il avait assisté à la chute de son dieu terrestre - au fond, la seule divinité devant laquelle il aurait daigné s’agenouiller. Son chapelet ? Une décoration futile à côté de la profonde foi qu’il avait en L. Il avait voué son existence à cette figure distante, quasi éthérée et supposée invincible. Si on lui avait dit que sa dévotion le mènerait à ça. Qu’il serait remercié ainsi ! Triste tableau pour un homme qui avait achevé sa courte vie avec panache et dignité…Il était revenu au point de départ : un gamin aux yeux rougis par les pleurs, sans phare pour le guider dans l’obscurité.  

L n’était pas responsable des lacunes évidentes du personnel de la Wammy’s House en matière de pédagogie. Toutefois, le manque de réactivité du détective face à la crise métaphysique de Mello avait réveillé une amertume latente chez le garçon aux pulsions autodestructrices. Une rancœur qu’il cultivait depuis le jour où on lui avait annoncé sa défaite face à Kira. Englué dans un complexe d’infériorité qu’aucun adulte n’avait eu l’intelligence d’apaiser, Mello n’avait pas immédiatement cherché à se venger de Kira. Il avait fait une fixette quasi mystique sur Near, qu’il avait toujours imaginé tellement, _tellement_ supérieur à lui. Les omniprésents classements de la Wammy’s  l’avaient convaincu que jamais il ne pourrait travailler avec Near.

La suite des événements lui avaient donné tort car il avait fini par se sacrifier…Vaguement, dans ses ruminements, Mello se demanda si le système de classement avait été aboli après son départ. Techniquement, avec Near parti aux Etats-Unis pour fonder le SPK et Mello dans les rangs de la mafia, Matt devait être devenu… _premier_. Il chassa cette pensée étrange de son esprit.

En tout cas, il s’en était voulu, d’être parti dans un élan égoïste au lieu de s’attaquer directement à Kira. Et maintenant, comble du comble, L souscrivait aux fantasmes de rédemption de son propre assassin. Dégoûtant, répugnant. Le crime de L  pouvait être qualifié de haute trahison… _contre lui-même_. Aveuglé par le chagrin, Mello réécrivait quelque peu l’histoire. Il n’avait pas osé songer à L comme Lucifer, mais il était sur la bonne voie.

Assis en tailleur dans le sable, Mello tournait le dos à Near. Il ne savait pas s’il devait le remercier d’avoir mis fin à cette obsessive dévotion et d’avoir (avec beaucoup d’ironie) réalisé le souhait de L. N’avait-il pas voulu savoir où se terrait Kira ? N’avait-il pas insisté auprès de Mello, pour savoir à quelle sauce il avait mangé Yagami ? L devait avoir les réponses à ses questions, maintenant. Toutefois, Mello n’acceptait pas très bien l’idée d’abandonner celui qu’il avait tant admiré à son triste sort. Déjà qu’il devait avoir dévalé la pente caillouteuse…Il espérait au moins que Yagami avait amorti sa chute.

Patiemment, Near attendait que Mello se remette de ses émotions. Il était parvenu à élaborer un jeu de dominos rudimentaires avec ce qui ressemblait à des dents de Shinigami. Peut-être les dents manquantes du Shinigami anglais qu’il avait rencontré avec L. Intimement persuadé d’avoir fait le bon choix, Near ne regrettait pas son geste. Il ressentait une certaine fierté à s’être dégagé de l’emprise qu’exerçait la figure de L sur lui.

A l’inverse de Mello, L avait toujours occupé une place ambigüe dans l’esprit de Near. Il admirait le détective et se méfiait de l’homme. L serait mal avisé de s’en plaindre : c’était lui qui se définissait comme un mythomane patenté, après tout. Il fallait vraiment avoir la foi pour idolâtrer un menteur autoproclamé. Or, Near n’était pas sujet aux croyances irrationnelles. Il était même un peu sceptique sur les bords. Il croyait ce qu’il voyait – c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose.

« Je peux t’entendre pleurer, Mello », l’avertit Near dans le seul but de l’aider. La seule chose que Mello craignait plus que la défaite était qu’on le voie pleurer. Il était près à toutes les extrémités pour dissimuler ses larmes. Il y a des années, un des pensionnaires de la Wammy’s avait sous-entendu que la mère de Mello avait fait exprès de l’oublier dans une salle de cinéma. Mello n’était pas parvenu à lui sauter à la gorge car il s’étouffait dans les sanglots qu’il s’efforçait de retenir au creux de sa gorge.

« JE NE PLEURE PAS, JE PENSE ! », aboya Mello. S’en suivit un silence interminable durant lequel on ne percevait que le bruit des dominos de fortune que Near ne parvenait pas à faire tenir debout.

Alors que s’effondrait sa troisième tentative de tour, Near sentit l’impatience le gagner. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir à l’aventure tout seul. Il n’en avait pas vraiment envie non plus.

Vivant, il n’avait pas eu à réfléchir au sens de son existence. Il était L, il résolvait des enquêtes impossibles comme autant de puzzles. Il n’y prenait pas le même plaisir que L premier du nom car il peinait à se considérer comme le légitime successeur du mythique détective. Lorsque suffisamment de conditions étaient réunies (air conditionné, basse luminosité, divers jouets à portée de main), Near se montrait aussi logique dans son raisonnement que L. Mais il avait des lacunes évidentes. Il était moins créatif, plus lent…Bref, impossible de ressusciter la légende de L sans Mello. Les rares enquêtes qu’il acceptait représentaient toutefois un passe-temps raisonnablement distrayant.

Mort, Near ne savait plus quoi faire. C’était difficile de trouver un intérêt au Mu, à l’après-vie, à ces diverses créatures qui n’accordaient pas le moindre regard aux humains. Il était un peu perdu et pouvait sentir son brillant esprit s’assoupir, faute d’être stimulé. Alors, si Mello refusait lui aussi de bouger…ils ne risquaient pas d’aller très loin. Peut-être allaient-ils se changer en Shinigamis ? Ces créatures ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment. Elles ne semblaient pas très vives d’esprit. S’il avait s’agi de gros jouets, il aurait _peut-être_ pu leur trouver un intérêt. Et encore. Near aimait penser que les poupées qu’il fabriquait étaient plus élégantes que le Shinigami de base.

« Tu penses toujours ? », s’enquit-il. Il détacha le regard de son précaire jeu de dominos.

Mello s’était redressé et faisait face au ravin où s’était déroulée la scène finale du _Crépuscule des Idoles_. L’œil torve, il semblait absorbé par une profonde réflexion philosophique. Near essaya de songer à un mot réconfortant, quelque chose qui enflammerait de nouveau l’esprit de Mello. Ce fut un échec. L’expérience lui avait appris à ne pas parler à Mello plus que nécessaire. Sa voix produisait sur lui l’effet inverse de celle de L – elle ne faisait que l’agacer un peu plus. Triste, mais vrai.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, l’image de Matt traversa l’esprit de Near. Ce drôle de type aurait peut-être la solution, lui. Contrarié mais décidé à ne pas passer l’éternité à s’amuser avec des dents de Shinigami, Near tenta le tout pour le tout :

« J’ai toujours la radio du Shinigami. On pourrait peut-être contacter quelqu’un. »

Aucune réponse. Mello semblait avoir fait vœu de mutisme.

« Tu m’en veux, pour L ? »

Etrangement, Mello ne sauta pas sur l’occasion pour passer ses nerfs. Near s’était psychologiquement préparé à ce que son rival lui colle l’étiquette d’assassin pour l’éternité. Le monde du Mu était-il dépourvu de toute logique ? Ou alors…

Petit, une personne possédait le pouvoir inouï d’apaiser Mello : l’aumônier de l’orphelinat. Cet homme d’église était le seul qui parvenait à faire entendre raison à l’enfant terrible. Near savait pourquoi : les sermons de l’aumônier reposaient sur un procédé habile de culpabilisation ( _Tu fais beaucoup souci à L, Mello)_

Si Mello se taisait, la mine grisâtre et l’air renfrogné, c’était parce qu’il culpabilisait. Pourtant, il n’était pas responsable de la déchéance de leur mentor. Near en avait pris l’entière responsabilité. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au successeur de L pour éclaircir cet apparent mystère.

« …C’est toi qui m’as tué, n’est-ce pas ? Tu peux le dire », fit Near.

« Non, non, non, c’était Kira ! Pourquoi j’aurais fait une chose pareille ? C’est des pensées tellement sournoises, Near. C’est indigne de… »

Il allait dire L, mais se retint. La pensée de son mentor déchu dévalant une abrupte colline tourmentait encore Mello.

« Tu as fait ça pour faire accuser Kira. Tu voulais que L l’imagine coupable de mon décès. »

Mello poussa un soupir. « Ouais. T’es mort pour rien, du coup. Parce qu’il est allé rejoindre Kira dans l’abysse. C’est fini, fini, fini. »

« On pourra toujours aller le chercher. Il n’est pas perdu », le rassura Near, comme si L était un doudou égaré.

« Non, c’est terminé », décida Mello, « Je le renie »

Il semblait terriblement sérieux. Near hésita à répondre. S’il brisait la résolution de Mello, il risquait de passer à sa vie à rassembler des dents de Shinigami dans l’espoir d’en faire une construction à peu près stable.

Tel un étrange Deus Ex Machina, un timbre autoritaire résonna alors autour d’eux : « …Et celui qui satisfera ma requête se verra gracieusement récompensé. Mes amis, vous saurez alors que mon nom peut être synonyme de miséricorde… »

« C’est qui ce barjo, encore ? », grogna Mello.

Ils comprirent que la voix provenait de la radio du Shinigami. Elle semblait capter les signaux alentours.

« …Alors dépêchez-vous de me trouver une console Atari Cosmos ! »

Il y eut un moment de doute puis ils durent admettre qu’ils avaient bel et bien entendus la même chose.

« …Matt est devenu un tyran ? » 

**L & LIGHT I**

La tension était, pour utiliser une expression qui figure au panthéon les plus usitées en littérature, palpable. Le MU semblait encore plus silencieux que d’ordinaire, malgré la pluie battante : nul ronflement de Shinigami ne venait  apaiser l’atmosphère. S’ils étaient encore vivants, les deux hommes n’auraient entendu que le battement frénétique de leur cœur. Que le lecteur ne s’y méprenne pas ! Il n’y avait absolument rien de romantique dans l’ambiance lourde qui enveloppait la scène ! Il s’agissait, après tout, des retrouvailles d’une victime et de son assassin. C’était l’acmé d’une formidable histoire de mort, d’amitié, de passion, de justice et de trahison.

Light – ou Kira le dieu déchu parricide selon le dictionnaire de Mello- faisait enfin face à L – le plus grand détective du monde devenu traître à  lui-même selon le même ouvrage.

Ils ne parvenaient pas à se quitter des yeux, complètement absorbés par la stupeur de ces retrouvailles inattendues qu’ils avaient pourtant tous les deux imaginés dans les moindres détails.  
  
Light aurait voulu être absolument parfait. La chemise propre et repassée, le sourire éclatant,  le cheveu naturellement raide, il se serait présenté à L comme un homme nouveau. Il n’avait pas prévu les détails, cependant, et avait du mal à décider ce qu’il allait dire à L. Il pensait que, comme d’habitude, l’adrénaline du moment donnerait un coup de fouet à son esprit génial et qu’il trouverait les mots justes. Light était seulement certain d’une seule chose : dans son rêve, L le pardonnait, confessait avoir lui aussi des torts (et Light s’empresserait de le rassurer : « mais non ! Tu as fait ton maximum, L ! ») et passait à autre chose très vite.

L, comme nous l’avons exposé plus tôt, aurait voulu faire face à un Light transformé un Shinigami, victime d’une odieuse malédiction imposée par le destin. En se transformant en affreuse créature, il aurait compris ses erreurs et les aurait admis à L. Son repentir aurait été si touchant, qu’après un instant de froideur, L l’aurait magnanimement pardonné. Watari aurait dignement acquiescé (car il aurait été présent, bien sûr).

Malheureusement pour eux, Watari était absent, Light était humain et sa chemise était toujours déchirée et ensanglantée à cause des blessures que Matsuda lui avait infligé. Ils avaient tous les deux du sable dans les cheveux et leurs vêtements collaient, trempés par la pluie battante.

N’ayant pas prévu ce scénario, ils ne savaient absolument pas quoi se dire.  La scène était tendue et ridicule, ce qui les contrariait terriblement. Ils hésitaient tous les deux à proposer à l’autre de prétendre que cette rencontre n’avait pas existé pour mieux se retrouver plus tard.

Comble de l’horreur : Light, dans un élan de courage, décida de briser la glace pour parler à L, lequel ne comprit pas un traitre mot aux paroles du japonais.

L porta un geste à son oreille, pour faire comprendre à Light qu’il n’avait pas entendu. L’impression de silence qu’ils avaient eu en se jaugeant du regard était bel et bien une illusion. La pluie battante les empêchait de s’entendre, ce qui rappelait à L d’assez mauvais souvenirs.

Light roula les yeux au ciel. L, dejà déçu par ces retrouvailles anticlimatiques, fronça les sourcils avant d’hurler :

« JE N’Y PEUX RIEN SI JE N’ENTENDS PAS, IL PLEUT ! »

Il porta son pouce à sa lèvre, rongeant l’ongle nerveusement. Il n’y avait d’abri nulle part. Ils étaient condamnés à rester ici, mouillés jusqu’à l’os, les cheveux plaqués par la pluie, incapables de se parler. En plus, la première phrase qu’il avait adressée à Light, son ami, son tueur, sa Némésis était complètement triviale. « Il pleut ». C’était tellement décevant.

« MERCI J’AVAIS REMARQUE », brailla Light, très agité.

L ne cacha pas son irritation, mais avec la pluie, il n’était pas sûr que Light parvenait à distinguer son expression. Il était tout de même gonflé, Yagami, d’oser faire de l’esprit alors qu’il devrait être en train de faire profil bas et d’implorer son pardon. Et la légendaire politesse des japonais ? Leur sens de l’honneur ?

Light fit un geste qui ressemblait à un mouvement d’humeur. Il devait avoir envie de partir, de couper cette scène de malaise de sa vie et, probablement, de trouver un sèche-cheveux. S’il avait été de meilleure humeur, L se serait sans doute montré plus compréhensif, mais la pluie irritait ses nerfs comme le soleil aveuglant avait rendu Meursault fou. Et puis, il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit l’image de Near, le précipitant de la falaise, comme un vieux puzzle incomplet.

« TU N’AS RIEN A ME DIRE, YAGAMI ? » gueula L, qui avait beaucoup de mal à se redresser. Il aurait au moins pu lui tendre la main !

« QUOI ?! » hurla Light, le dévisageant avec impatience. L soupira et, s’approchant :

« TU N’AS RIEN A ME DIRE ? »

« MAIS  CA VA PAS ?! » Light avait reculé sous le cri de L. La mort l’avait rendu encore plus délicat, songea L, excédé par son manque total de coopération.

« ON NE S’ENTEND PAS, SINON ! IL FAUT QU’ON TROUVE UN ABRI»

Light se pencha vers lui et hurla, tout près de son oreille :

« EXCELLENTE IDEE, L. C’EST VRAI QU’ON A LE CHOIX, EN PLUS. »

« TU HURLES DANS MON OREILLE ! »

« JE SUIS SUPPOSE TE PARLER OU ? »

« PAS DIRECTEMENT DANS MON CONDUIT AUDITIF, CE SERAIT PAS MAL »

« TU AS DES CHEVEUX DE PARTOUT JE NE VOIS PAS TES OREILLES. »

La conversation était d’une débilité affligeante, ce qui n’arrangeait pas leur humeur. Leur rêve était brisé à tout jamais par la pluie qui n’avait visiblement pas l’intention de s’arrêter de sitôt.

Avec ses cheveux longs collés au visage, L ressemblait à un Barbapapa. Light, les nerfs fragilisés par la colère, la déception, la surprise et par Mello, rit à cette pensée. Pourtant, d’ordinaire, Light mettait un point d’honneur à ne rire que des mots d’esprits sophistiqués et autres formes d’humour un peu snob. Mais dans ce contexte apocalyptique, la comparaison entre L et ces étranges figures de son enfance causa chez lui un immense fou rire.

Immense fou rire qui vexa profondément le détective.

 

**SOICHIRO & NAOMI IV**

L’ascenseur de verre rappelait à Naomi un le premier livre qu’elle avait lu en anglais, faisant la joie et la fierté de son père, qui n’était pas encore en prison à l’époque. Elle tourna les yeux vers Sôchirô, qui scrutait le paysage avec attention. C’était une excellente idée, songea-t-elle, car elle doutait que quiconque vende des cartes dans le Mu. Autant essayer de se familiariser avec les alentours.

Heureusement pour notre duo, l’ascenseur descendait lentement et les plaines du Mu étaient d’une facilité enfantine à mémoriser. L’immense mer de sable orangée était percée par une sorte de cuve, à l’ouest de l’ascenseur, mais ils n’étaient plus assez haut pour distinguer ce qui se trouvait au sein de l’immense trou.

A l’est, après un océan de roches (des Shinigamis ?) et de sable, on distinguait une ville à l’architecture biscornue. La ville était surplombée par d’immenses montagnes noires  extrêmement aigües.

Elle commençait à s’inquiéter. Certes, ils étaient morts et ne pouvaient donc souffrir ni de la faim, ni de la chaleur et encore moins de la fatigue. Mais cet avantage comportait un inconvénient majeur : s’ils se perdaient, ils seraient condamnés à vivre pour toujours dans cet endroit où il semblait n’y avoir aucune vie. De plus, même sans la contrainte physique, les distances entre les différents endroits étaient immenses, surtout pour des humains ! Il se pouvait qu’ils ne trouvent pas Yagami avant des dizaines d’années !

 La pensée lui donna la nausée. Elle réfléchissait à une excuse pour appuyer sur le bouton « HEAVEN » de l’ascenseur quand elle remarqua quelque chose au loin qui lui donna de l’espoir.

« Monsieur Yagami, il y a encore autre chose au fond, vous le voyez ? »

Yagami était, comme son fils, un monument de prévoyance et d’organisation. Contrairement à Naomi qui voyageait léger (un opinel et son ipod et zou à l’aventure), il avait emporté un équipement qui aurait fait pâlir d’envie un US Marine. Dégainant ses jumelles, il s’empressa de vérifier les dires de Naomi.

« On dirait une autre cité, beaucoup plus grande. Elle est précédée par une plaine de sable, comme le reste du MU, mais il y a des arbres dans celle-ci».

A l’ouest, une cuve de sable, à l’est la cité des Shinigamis et des montagnes qui ne pouvaient abriter que de dangereux méchants de jeux vidéo et direction plein sud, une ville plus grande précédée de quelques arbres. Cela ne devrait pas être  trop difficile à retenir.

Quand les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, ils furent surpris de constater que le Mu était bien fidèle à sa terrible réputation. Le silence pesait sur le désert comme un couvercle et il n’y avait ni brise, ni même un petit zéphyr. Rien. Cela n’empêcha pas Yagami de se ruer à l’extérieur et de foncer vers l’ouest.

« Vers l’ouest ? Vous ne voulez pas commencer par la ville ? » s’enquit Naomi, un peu surprise. Ce n’était pas le moment (ni l’endroit, d’ailleurs) de faire du tourisme ! Si Yagami se trouvait quelque part, elle avait l’intuition que ça n’était pas une cuve. Il avait l’air bien trop snob et urbain comme garçon pour songer à s’aventurer dans une cuve de sable.

« J’ai vu une scène étrange de l’ascenseur. On aurait dit un homme qui dévalait le long de la colline. »

Devant l’air incrédule de Naomi, il ajouta : « Un père a ce genre d’instinct. Ca pourrait être Light.»

Elle se retint de le corriger (« Kira, vous voulez dire Kira ») et ravala une remarque sarcastique (« qui sait ? C’est peut-être un Shinigami qui fait de la luge d’été ? ») et le suivit avec un haussement d’épaule.

Peut-être que c’était vrai, cette histoire d’instinct, après tout. L’idée de trouver Light Yagami au fond d’une cuve, tout débraillé d’avoir dévalé sans raison apparente une colline de sable la mettait de bonne humeur.


	13. Crise métaphysique

**MELLO & NEAR II**

 

Grâce à un Shinigami dépourvu d’oreilles, Mello et Near étaient parvenus à atteindre la partie du Mu qui ne ressemblait pas à un gigantesque et ennuyeux désert. Ce n’était pas Babylone pour autant et les tempêtes de sables étaient fréquentes, mais quelques grands arbres égayaient le décor. Ils ressemblaient vaguement à des Shinigamis à très longs bras.

« Heureusement que je connais le langage des signes », se vanta Mello tandis qu’ils suivaient le tortueux chemin indiqué par le Shinigami sourd, « Si t’avais été tout seul, tu te serais perdu »

Si Mello n’avait pas été hanté par un sentiment de culpabilité envers Near, il aurait été plus précis, du genre : « Tu te serais adressé aux arbres en pensant que c’étaient des Shinigamis ».

« Si j’avais été seul, j’aurais continué à jouer avec ces dents de Shinigami », concéda Near. Il faillit ajouter que, malgré les apparences, ce jeu avait un potentiel immense. Il méritait sans doute qu’on travaille dessus.

Toutefois, il était inutile de provoquer Mello. Depuis le _Crépuscule des Idoles,_ il semblait très nerveux. Il lançait des regards mauvais à chaque créature qu’il croisait et soupirait par intervalles réguliers. Au moindre bruit suspect, il se retournait brusquement. Pourtant, les seuls Shinigamis qu’ils avaient croisés s’étaient montrés extrêmement polis.  

La perspective de retrouver Matt ne paraissait pas avoir apaisé Mello. Probablement parce que son meilleur ami semblait avoir réalisé un fantasme de domination en asseyant son pouvoir absolu sur les Enfers. Near avait du mal à se représenter ce garçon taciturne Roi des Enfers. C’était insensé. Et puis, il avait toujours eu l’air d’un suiveur.

« Tu pourrais pas accélérer un peu le pas ? », grogna Mello. La perte de son idole l’avait peut-être définitivement rendu aigri. Par delà l’abysse qui les séparait, L parvenait donc à influencer Mello. Ce sinistre constat laissa Near songeur.

L’humeur de Mello ne s’arrangea pas lorsqu’ils parvinrent à un carrefour où rien, _absolument rien_ n’était indiqué. Ils faisaient face à deux chemins, parfaitement identiques, uniquement opposés dans leurs directions.

Mello poussa un soupir à réveiller les morts puis détailla frénétiquement le paysage alentour. Near devina qu’il cherchait désespérément un moyen de se défouler. Voilà un signe indéniable que Mello avait beaucoup progressé : il ne sembla pas considérer la possibilité de passer ses nerfs sur lui.  Même lorsqu’un coup de tonnerre manqua de les rendre aussi sourd que le Shinigami sans oreilles. Une fine bruine fit friser les cheveux de Mello.

« C’est une BLAGUE ? Ou un complot ?! », se lamenta-t-il, éploré comme une veuve sicilienne.

Mello avait toujours été résilient – un trait de caractère qui lui avait notamment permis de ne pas se laisser dépérir trop longtemps après l’incident qui l’avait défiguré. S’il se déchargeait de toute l’énergie négative accumulée depuis la déchéance de son idole d’autrefois, il serait en mesure de récupérer Matt, de mettre fin au joug qu’il exerçait sur les Enfers et peut-être même de porter Near qui visiblement n’avait jamais parcouru plus de 500 mètres à pieds. C’est pourquoi il était absolument vital qu’il passe ses nerfs sur quelque chose.

 _N’importe quoi_ ferait l’affaire mais, tel un aristocrate désargenté, Mello n’avait plus rien et se sentait désemparé. Il ne possédait plus ni les jambes mutilées du Shinigami, ni le petit caillou pointu de Yagami…

Son bon sens l’enjoignait de demander conseil à Near. Il était probable que l’esprit de son ancien rival foisonne de bonnes idées qu’il n’osait pas exprimer. C’était ça, le problème de Near : il fallait toujours qu’on l’encourage. _Ou alors_ , se dit Mello avec une pointe de satisfaction _, il a peur de ma réaction_. Son cœur, lesté par le désespoir et l’impuissance, pesa soudain moins lourd. Alors comme ça, même sans phare pour le guider dans l’obscurité, Mello pouvait encore inspirer la crainte à un individu aussi stoïque que Near. C’était bon, _si bon_ , de se sentir puissant.

Il se tourna du côté de Near, confiant…. mais l’espace qu’aurait dû occuper l’albinos était vide. Coupé dans son élan, Mello pesta dans une langue qui n’était certainement pas du russe. Son goût pour le drame, épaulé par sa vive imagination le firent échafauder les pires scénarios. Near était tellement fragile, un vrai bonhomme de pain d’épices ! A quoi bon être génial si on ne peut pas rester seul deux secondes ? _C’est peut-être une épreuve de plus,_ se rassura Mello. Il devait saisir cette chance de se racheter. Il l’avait tout de même assassiné…pour rien, au final. Et Near ne le lui reprochait même pas. Ce terrible non-dit ne pouvait que tendre un peu plus leurs relations.

Afin d’expier ses fautes, Mello était décidé à faire fi du terrible orage qui se profilait à l’horizon. Tant pis, des cheveux frisés, ça se lisse. Il n’avait aucune idée d’où aller. Pas besoin de direction, quand on a la foi. Il se mit en route, perdu, mais vaillant comme Don Quichotte…

« Mello, mais où est-ce que tu vas ? », fit la voix de Near depuis une hauteur, « Je t’ai dit de me suivre… »

Nerveusement, Mello chercha où s’était réfugié Near. Il devait avoir l’air d’un imbécile. Enfin, il avisa un grand arbre où l’on avait érigé une cabane. Non sans mauvaise volonté, Mello le rejoignit. Une partie de lui était rassurée : ses cheveux n’avaient pas eu le temps de friser. Il détestait la pluie.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu es monté là-haut tout seul », râla Mello, contrarié de ne pas avoir remarqué l’habitation avant. Il avait toujours été frustré de ne pas pouvoir construire de cabane dans les arbres du parc, à la Wammy’s House. Son seul essai avait été un cataclysme. Les vieux hêtres de la Wammy’s étaient trop fragiles et malades. Cette expérience de mort imminente avait laissé une emprunte indéniable dans l’esprit de Mello.

« Non, j’ai demandé à un Shinigami s’il n’y avait pas un endroit où s’abriter près d’ici », expliqua Near.

« Et il où ce Shinigami serviable ? », fit Mello. Il n’était pas très excité à l’idée de partager sa cabane avec un Shinigami. Il avait aussi un peu peur qu’il soit exclusivement russophone.

« Derrière toi. C’est sa cabane. »

Mello daigna accorder un regard au Shinigami. Ce qu’il vit le laissa pantois. Il était…il était _beau_. Peut-être pas magnifique, temporisa mentalement Mello, mais il avait l’air humain, si l’on exceptait les ailes et quelques détails.

« Tu veux ma photo, l’ami ? », fit le Shinigami.

« Non…non ! Mais…je suis surpris… »

« Les Shinigamis ne sont pas obligés d’avoir une apparence grotesque », expliqua la créature, « Mais c’est la norme. Moi je ne voulais pas courber l’échine devant ces standards oppressants.  _Capiche_  ? »

Pour une fois, ce fut le Shinigami qui intimida Mello, pas l’inverse. Intimidé, il laissa Near lui demander le chemin jusqu’aux Enfers.

« Ben, vous êtes un peu paumés. Là c’est un cul de sac, c’est tout. Y’a des panneaux, mais ils servent à rien. »

« C’est bon à savoir », ironisa Near tout en conservant une parfaite poker face.

Lorsque la pluie cessa enfin, le Shinigami à l’allure de mannequin leur indiqua la voie à suivre. Mello remarqua qu’il portait un chapelet. « Vous êtes…croyant ? »

« T’es vraiment plein de préjugés, l’humain », le rembarra le beau Shinigami, « Je suis agnostique. Mais en ce moment, j’ai bien besoin d’avoir de l’espoir »

Enfin, une autre personne que l’aumônier de la Wammy’s House avait le pouvoir de faire taire Mello. Il était pétrifié, l’air mi-outré, mi-admiratif, visiblement sous le charme de ce Shinigami charismatique.

« Pourquoi avez-vous particulièrement besoin d’espoir ? », demanda Near, vaguement curieux. Il n’était pas sensible au timbre grave du Shinigami rebelle.

« J’ai pas toujours été un solitaire. J’avais une bande, avant, mais le Roi des Shinigamis les as jeté en taule pour avoir osé le défier. Je pense toujours à eux. »

Cette tragique histoire d’amitié laissa Mello pensif. Il ne pouvait pas laisser abandonner Matt à son sort, même s’il semblait être devenu un tyran.

« Au fait, pourquoi vous voulez aller en Enfer ? Les gens cherchent plutôt à en sortir, en règle générale », fit le Shinigami alors qu’ils atteignaient les douanes.

En chœur, Near et Mello offrirent leur réponse : « Persuader un ami d’abandonner un rêve empoisonné », récita dramatiquement Mello.

« Nous n’avons nulle part ailleurs où aller », dit Near.

« Eh bien, eh bien, vous avez pas l’air sur la même longueur d’onde ! », s’amusa le Shinigami, étrangement guilleret. 

Il adressa un clin d’œil complice à Mello. « T’as l’air d’un ami loyal ». Mello afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Je le suis. Toi aussi, tu m’as l’air réglo. Tu pleures encore tes amis tombés. », répondit-il, très investi dans l’histoire personnelle du Shinigami.

Near avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tout sonnait faux, chez ce Shinigami. Quel rebelle accepterait de se terrer dans une cabane à la frontière de l’enfer sans rien tenter pour libérer son gang ? Adopter une forme humaine pouvait tout aussi bien être un habile moyen de se cacher.

Le Shinigami s’esquiva alors qu’ils parvenaient aux portes des Enfers, juste au moment où un démon s’approchait d’eux. Mello se raidit. A l’évidence, l’idée de parcourir les Enfers et de fréquenter des démons ne l’enchantait pas. Near espéra qu’il n’allait pas encore jouer la carte de la crise métaphysique.

« Ce Shinigami », marmonna la créature occulte avant de leur ouvrir les portes, « C’est vraiment un pourri. »

Mello s’emporta comme si le démon venait d’insulter un très cher ami : « Qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? T’es un démon ! Ce Shinigami s’est retiré de la société en hommage à ses amis tombés. »

Le démon lança un regard incrédule à Mello, puis à Near, et s’exclama, hilare :

« Vous êtes vraiment crédules, vous les humains ! Ce type est un beau salaud. Il a vendu ses potes pour avoir le droit d’être canon. Bon, comme le Roi des Shinigamis n’est pas fou, il voulait pas qu’un beau mec lui fasse de l’ombre, alors il l’a expulsé. »

Le démon, qui n’était pas très finaud, prononça alors le mot magique : « Votre pote, c’est un peu le _Judas_ des Shinigamis, vous voyez ? »

Quelque chose sembla se briser de nouveau dans l’esprit de Mello.

 _Excellent_ , songea Near, _impossible d’échapper à la crise métaphysique_.

 

**DEMON I**

Le démon pesta contre la mobylette qui quittait l’enfer à toute allure. Quel était ce fou furieux qui fonçait dans le Mu comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

 

**L & LIGHT II**

Si L n’avait pas été trempé et moralement épuisé, entendre le rire de Light aurait pu être étrangement réconfortant. Kira avait des poussées d’hilarité, mais Light était plus réservé. Il offrait un sobre sourire de temps à autre, rien de plus. Si le contexte avait été différent, L aurait peut-être ri nerveusement, lui aussi. Tels les protagonistes d’une comédie romantique mielleuse, ils auraient oublié leur ressentiment dans un éclat de rire touchant et enfantin et se seraient embrassés sous la pluie battante.

La vie ressemblait parfois à la littérature – leur propre destinée en était un exemple frappant, mais rarement à une comédie romantique. Les romcoms mettent rarement en scène des couples assassin/victime. _Le sujet n’est pas facile à aborder_ , concéda mentalement L. De toute façon, il est extrêmement inconfortable de s’embrasser sous la pluie, dans 40% des cas, cela se termine par une terrible dispute.

L avait beau réfléchir, cela ne l’empêchait pas de fusiller Light du regard. Lorsque celui-ci cessa enfin de s’esclaffer, l’atmosphère se tendit encore un peu plus. L aurait pu parler : il avait quelques idées de reproches qu’il pourrait adresser à Light mais il considérait que ce n’était pas à la victime de faire le premier pas. Cela ne concordait pas avec sa précise conception de la justice. Ca, et il considérait que c’était tout de même la moindre des choses.

Light constata avec angoisse que la pluie allait bientôt cesser. Ce n’était déjà plus qu’une bruine presque silencieuse. Dépourvu d’excuse, il allait être obligé de parler et de regarder L dans les yeux. Il avait très envie de se terrer dans une des cavernes alentour, une pulsion qui ne l’avait pas traversé depuis la primaire (la vie d’un jeune surdoué comporte des moments douloureux).

Le chemin de la Rédemption était arpenté, mais n’était-ce pas là tout le but ? Il était tout naturel que ce ne soit pas une promenade de santé. Et puis, techniquement, il était parvenu à briser la glace. L n’avait simplement pas entendu ce qu’il avait dit.

L se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. La mort ne lui avait pas appris à respecter l’intimité de ses pairs. Light résista à l’envie d’ironiser, rassembla son courage, et se jeta à l’eau.

« L, j’ai tellement de choses à dire –»

« Je t’écoute », le coupa L.

« Non, tu viens de m’interrompre. Bref, ce que je – » 

« Excuse-moi de t’avoir coupé, Light »

« Ce n’est rien, L », s’impatienta Light, « Je peux parler ? »

« Oh, bien sûr. »

« Merci ». Light inspira profondément et se tut. Il avait oublié l’essentiel du discours qu’il avait soigneusement préparé lors de ses interminables promenades dans le Mu. Il l’avait pourtant appris comme une poésie, il en connaissait chaque détail, chaque intonation ! Tel un mauvais comédien, Light ne parvenait pas à improviser. Seuls des atroces clichés lui venaient en tête.

Avec un peu de chance, c’était un mauvais rêve. Désespéré, il chercha le regard de L, espérant vaguement qu’il ne le jugeait pas trop sévèrement.

L avait l’air d’un chaton devant un bol de lait. Il souriait légèrement, satisfait et vaguement suffisant.

Light avait été cet enfant dont le pire cauchemar est d’oublier sa récitation et de perdre ses moyens devant toute la classe. L devait savoir ça.

Il avait cherché à le déstabiliser. Et Light était bêtement tombé dans le panneau. S’il avait été moins fier, il aurait accepté cette punition karmique mais ses envies de Rédemption ne l’avaient pas rendu bon joueur.

Perdre, c’était une chose. Se ridiculiser en était une autre.

« Tu n’as rien à me dire, Light Yagami ? » dit L dans un japonais parfait. Il se permettait de le narguer ! Il y avait tant d’implications dans ce choix de parler japonais. Une, en particulier : ‘ _Tu as un léger accent en anglais, je veux juste te mettre à l’aise en m’exprimant dans ta langue maternelle puisque, moi, je la maitrise parfaitement’_

Light enrageait mais refusait de le laisser paraitre. Il persistait à afficher un air contrit et à parler très poliment.

« Nous devrions d’abord sortir de cette cuve », dit-il. C’était l’occasion parfaite pour une petite vengeance : « Car nous sommes dans un gouffre. Tu as bien _dégringolé_ de quelque part, L », fit-il, un brin moqueur.

L rétorqua sur le ton de la conversation : « Oui. Je sais qu’il est possible de se hisser jusqu’au sommet en utilisant des os de Shinigami comme appui »

Dans un flash, Light se rappela l’insupportable Mello. L’enfant terrible s’était volatilisé et bien qu’il le cachait assez bien, L semblait perturbé. Light n’était pas bien placé pour en discuter avec L mais il était évident que leurs retrouvailles n’avaient pas dû bien se dérouler.

Il pouvait entendre la litanie de Mello : _Le parricide, le traitre, l’assassin, il mérite le bûcher !_

Peut-être parce que L avait insisté pour le sortir de cette cuve sinistre ? Pour le retrouver, _lui_  ?

Cette pensée termina de déstabiliser Light. Il avait beau être un véritable control freak, une telle réalisation se lisait nécessairement sur un visage. Ses traits fins, marqués par le chagrin et le tourment durent attendrir L car il lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

« Unissons nos forces et gravissons ensemble cette montagne, Light Yagami »

L, lui, ne craignait pas les clichés. Etrangement, cela réconforta Light. Il entrevoyait un espoir, celui du Pardon. Si L l’avait pardonné, il lui serait plus facile de s’adresser à son père. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa liste.

Ce que Light ne réalisait pas, c’était que sa Némésis avait élaboré un scénario très précis de la Rédemption de Light Yagami. En tant que victime de la plus haute importance, il en avait bien le droit. En vérité, L n’avait pas pardonné Light. Bien sûr, il lui offrirait son pardon en temps voulu mais c’était un horizon encore lointain.

Cette trêve n’était qu’une étape d’une longue ascension jusqu’à la lumière. Et Light bien allait se laisser guider, décida L.

**SOICHIRO & NAOMI V**

Sôchirô Yagami avait vraiment un instinct incroyable, songea Naomi en sirotant son thé. Certes, il n’avait pas retrouvé son fils, et il était impossible de descendre dans la cuve sans un matériel d’alpiniste professionnel mais ils avaient trouvé un Shinigami.

Naomi, qui n’avait jamais croisé de Shinigami, songea qu’il s’agissait là de créatures fascinantes et tout à fait sympathiques. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’est qu’elle était tombée sur l’un des seuls Shinigamis un tant soit peu intéressant du Mu. Et pour cause, ce curieux personnage n’était autre que Murray, le Shinigami anglais.

Alors que Naomi et Sôchirô allait se jeter la tête la première dans la cuve (enfin, surtout Yagami), Murray était arrivé dans un van multicolore et les avait alpagué avec une excentricité et un aplomb tout à fait Britannique. Il les avait invité à partager une tasse de thé (« les derniers humains que j’ai rencontré, my dear, ils étaient a-do-rables. Avant, je mangeais les humains, mais ça c’était avant ». Naomi avait adoré son humour) à l’intérieur du van. Désireux d’en savoir plus, ils avaient accepté.

Et ce Shinigami était une vraie mine d’or, en plus d’être un personnage cultivé et un gentleman accompli. Si l’on passait sur sa dentition pour le moins précaire, il pourrait même être absolument _charming_.

Elle allait glisser un mot en coin à Yagami, plongé dans la carte que le Shinigami lui avait gracieusement dessiné, quand elle remarqua quelque chose au fond du van.

« C’est un émetteur radio, que vous avez là ? »

Le Shinigami sourit, visiblement très fier de lui.

« Et je sais parfaitement l’utiliser, _dear heart_. Je dirai même que c’est un peu ma spécialité »

Yagami releva soudainement la tête et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit. Ils avaient eu la même idée.


	14. Crossover

**MELLO & NEAR II**

Near avait craint que la mention de Judas par le démon ne réveille chez Mello un sentiment de culpabilité qui aurait pu le conduire à  un comportement inutilement impulsif et violent. Mais au lieu de péter un plomb et de lacérer la face du démon aux allures de mafioso, Mello s’était retranché dans un silence monacal. Son visage, d’ordinaire si expressif, était figé dans une expression de douleur Christique, encore souligné par sa cicatrice. Near, pourtant loin d’être mystique, était partagé entre l’inquiétude et l’admiration. L’art ne le laissait pas indifférent et à ce moment précis, Mello lui évoquait la Pièta de Michel-Ange.

Le démon ne semblait pas s’inquiéter du silence de ses nouveaux compagnons de route. Il marchait à leurs côtés, escortant le duo en Enfer tout en déblatérant sur divers sujets. Near n’écoutait que d’une oreille, trop occupé à dévisager l’icône qu’était devenu Mello.

« De toute façon, je n’ai jamais aimé l’enfer. Les démons sont horriblement ennuyeux, comparés aux humains. Ils raisonnent encore comme au quatorzième siècle ! C’est affligeant de voir à quel point ils gaspillent leur énergie pour des mesquineries comme les corruptions d’âmes humaines. »

Near hocha poliment la tête, peu intéressé par les considérations philosophiques du démon. Peut-être que s’il avait été de meilleure humeur, il aurait trouvé le personnage intéressant, avec son costume cintré et ses grosses lunettes de soleil derrière lesquelles on distinguait des iris dorées. Mais pour l’heure, il avait un Mello en pré-crise existentielle à gérer.

La dernière fois que Mello avait été dans cet état, il avait fini dans une église ravagée par les flammes. Il préférait éviter la réitération d’un scénario similaire. La perspective de perdre encore Mello et de vivre éternellement entre l’Enfer et le Mu lui semblait assez injuste et horriblement ennuyeuse. Il fallait être lucide : il ne pourrait pas jouer aux osselets éternellement.

« Enfin bon, moi je n’ai qu’une hâte, retrouver mon poste sur Terre et ma Bentley. Vraiment je vous plains, la Terre doit tellement vous manquer ! A votre place, je crois que je me flinguerai ! »

Le manque de psychologie du démon s’expliquait facilement. Il émanait de lui une odeur de cigarette et de café, il parlait très vite et errait sans but aux frontières de l’enfer. Near en déduisit rapidement qu’il devait être une sorte de cadre hyper stressé mal aimé de sa hiérarchie (il avait passé une bonne demie heure à la critiquer). D’après ses propres dires, il n’était en enfer que pour une réunion et passait le plus clair de son temps sur Terre, il devait se sentir comme un étranger ici. Cela avait un avantage non négligeable pour Near. Un démon qui fréquentait plus les humains que ses pairs ne devait pas être bien enclin à respecter ces derniers.

Pour peu qu’il ait un peu de sympathie pour les humains, il les aiderait sans problème, s’il était sûr de ne pas avoir d’ennuis.

Et il devait bien avoir de la sympathie pour les humains, puisqu’il les avait raccompagné jusqu’ici (ou alors il avait trouvé l’occasion de vider son sac à quelqu’un qui ne répéterait pas tout à Satan et avait sauté sur l’occasion).

Near se tourna vers lui et tritura une mèche de cheveux de la manière la plus adorable qui soit avant de lâcher :

« J’ai une faveur à vous demander, Monsieur… Anthony, c’est ça ? »

Mello était tellement plongé dans sa torpeur qu’il ne régit même pas à la scène. Pourtant Near venait de réaliser le pire cauchemar de Mello : demander de l’aide à un suppôt de Satan.

 Vraiment, songea Near, il devait trouver une solution au plus vite.

Et Matt était la clé de voûte de son plan.

 

**RADIO ENFER**

Tout seigneur des enfers qu’il était, Bâal n’était pas particulièrement ambitieux. Cela n’était pas une faute grave chez un démon, au contraire. L’ambition était l’apanage du maître et il ne valait mieux pas trop essayer de marcher sur ses plates bandes. Il songea vaguement à son ancien camarade, Léviathan, qui avait durement appris la leçon.  Bâal ne le plaignait pas, il n’avait pas assez de compassion en général et aucune amitié pour Léviathan en particulier.

Quoiqu’il en soit, son poste d’animateur radio lui allait très bien. Une fois qu’il avait diffusé les habituelles et obligatoires louanges à Satan, on lui fichait une paix royale. Il pouvait alors soûler tous les démons du coin avec ses blagues, ses conseils en magie noire et ses invités.

 

Aujourd’hui, Baâl avait invité un vieux sorcier qui, après avoir tenté de semer le chaos dans son monde et de tuer des centaines de milliers de personnes (qu’il appelait, sans que Bâal ne comprennent pourquoi, des « moldus »), s’était fait latter par un adolescent. On pourrait s’étonner que l’enfer diffuse ce genre d’histoire, mais ce serait oublier qu’En Bas, plus que la victoire du Mal, on cherchait à se distraire, à foutre le bordel et, surtout, à se moquer des humains.

Or,cet humain avait perdu ses cheveux, son nez et une partie de sa peau avec ses idioties. Il ne s’en rendait pas compte, mais il allait devenir la blague préférée de milliers de démons. Le fait qu’il fût le mal incarné de son vivant et qu’il ait perdu était tout à fait indifférent à Baâl.

Alors qu’il allait annoncer la venue du « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ( _quelle originalité_ , se moqua Baâl mentalement), tout le matériel électronique autour de lui se mit à grésiller.

« Mais qu’est-ce que ?!  _Encore_?! »

Il avait déjà eu un problème similaire, aujourd’hui. Une bande d’humains dégénérés avaient piraté et squatté les ondes de l’Enfer sans qu’il ne parvienne à faire quoi que ce soit. Baâl transpirait : le boss lui avait fichu une sacrée raclée… si ça recommençait, qui sait ce qui lui ferait ? Il l’attacherait probablement devant un spectacle de Justin Bieber, c’est ce qu’il avait fait à Léviathan et il ne s’en était jamais remis.

Baâl poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Light, Light Yagami, je ne sais pas si tu m’entends, mais c’est ton père qui te parle »

La voix qui résonnait dans le studio et dans tout l’enfer, s’infiltrant dans les télévisions, téléphones portables et radios, parlait japonais. Baâl espérait de tout son être que son boss, ou son nouveau bras droit, avait oublié toute notion de japonais, s’il en avait eu un jour. Ainsi, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu’il s’agissait d’un morceau de slam asiatique et non d’un piratage.

« Où que tu sois, sache que j’ai besoin de te parler. Si tu es vivant, essaie d’atteindre l’Enfer et de me contacter, je n’ai pas changé de numéro de téléphone. Dans tous les cas, sache que je vais te chercher. Nous devons parler, fils. Sois courageux, digne, et rentre à la maison.»

Baâl secouait la tête de gauche à droite dans un mouvement profond de stress et d’exaspération. Si tous les parents dont les enfants avaient fait le mur se mettaient à squatter son réseau, il était fini ! Terminé, la petite planque où personne ne venait rien lui demander !

 _Les humains sont vraiment impossibles_ , se lamenta Baâl intérieurement, _et égoïstes._

**L & LIGHT III**

 

Light égrena mentalement les solutions qui s’offraient à eux. Contrarié, il constata qu’il avait égaré son carnet - celui qui lui avait permis de clarifier sa situation, au début de son épopée dans le Mu.  
Il aurait aimé saisir ce voyage comme une occasion de laver le nom de Light Yagami, et il ferait, s’il parvenait seulement à trouver un sens à une telle punition. Peut-être avait-il tort d’essayer de déceler une signification à son après-vie. Peut-être qu’il n’y avait rien à comprendre. Light avait toujours eu du mal à accepter les dures réalités ce qui expliquait en grande partie son tragique destin. Il avait donné à sa vie à Kira qui l’avait croquée comme une pomme juteuse. L’image de Ryûk lui traversa l’esprit mais il la chassa, horrifié. S’il comptait sur l’éventuelle aide de ce maudit Shinigami…

« Le Shinigami mutilé par Mello semble avoir fui », déclara L après un examen minutieux du vide qui les entourait, « Je n’ai rien trouvé d’autre qui puisse nous permettre de grimper »

 

 

Light analysa le ton de L avec la plus grande précaution. Il ne parvenait pas à déceler la moindre trace de ressentiment. Il était pourtant improbable qu’il soit passé à autre chose aussi facilement. En plus, L était un mythomane autoproclamé : il devait avoir un plan.

« Un problème ? », fit L, l’œil brillant.

Light détourna brusquement son regard du détective. _Qu’est-ce qu’il attend de moi ? Des excuses ? Une explication ?_ Les traits de L étaient parfaitement illisibles. S’il éprouvait le moindre tourment, son visage ne le trahissait en rien. C’était frustrant : impossible de le lui reprocher ! Light était condamné à endurer ce masque de flegme jusqu’à ce que L en décide autrement. Il devait accepter qu’il joue le rôle de la victime miséricordieuse et faire profil bas, raser les murs. Le voilà, son plan. _Me laisser me torturer pour l’éternité_ , songea Light, rendu lyrique par la culpabilité. Une partie de lui éprouva une admiration familière pour le détective, une autre avait envie de crier à l’injustice.

Il aurait préféré que L déverse son ressentiment sur lui et le noie sous un flot de reproches mérités. Au lieu de ça, il feignait l’indifférence, l’observait dans l’ombre, jaugeait le moindre de ses mouvements. Impossible de savoir ce qu’il attendait exactement de son meurtrier. Peut-être ne le savait-il pas lui-même.

Résigné à ne pas céder face à cet odieux chantage, Light se mura dans le silence humble et lourd de ceux qui traversent le purgatoire. Impossible de lui reprocher de marcher tête baissée, de la même façon qu’on ne pouvait pas reprocher à L son apparente clémence.

Au même instant, un Shinigami avisa ces silhouettes drapées dans leur fierté. Il ne pouvait pas les voir : deux diamants brillants ornaient ses orbites vides, mais il était puissant, suffisamment puissant pour repérer les âmes humaines égarées au sein de son royaume. Sa puissance n’avait d’égale que son ennui. Et l’on sait vers quelles extrémités la lassitude pousse ces créatures misérables.

Bien que Light Yagami soit accoutumé au sinistre bruissement des ailes de Shinigami, à l’immense ombre qu’ils se plaisent à projeter sur le monde des humains et à leur rire d’outre-tombe, il sursauta lorsque leur Roi se posa tout près d’eux. Allait-il le punir pour lui avoir faussé compagnie un peu plus tôt ? Les Shinigamis étaient-ils rancuniers ? Ryûk avait toujours semblé plutôt conciliant, jusqu’à ce qu’il l’assassine de sang froid. Mais là encore, il avait argué agir selon les règles du jeu.

« Kira. Je n’ai pas oublié l’offense que vous m’avez faite. Venez avec moi. », annonça le Roi sans ambages.

L le détailla avec intérêt mais ne fit pas signe qu’il avait compris et accepté la requête du souverain des Shinigamis.

Light, qui connaissait bien les méthodes de ces créatures, se redressa. Il ne comptait pas vivre de nouveau un sabbat de Shinigamis.

« Je me suis enfui, c’est vrai, mais je peux faire amende honorable », expliqua Light en s’efforçant de soutenir le regard de pierre de l’imposant Shinigami, « Un des vôtres a été mutilé, et je sais qui est le coupable »

Light faisait allusion au Shinigami que Mello avait mis en pièces afin d’escalader la montagne. Il n’en restait rien…peut-être avait-il rejoint les siens avec ce qui lui restait de corps ? C’était un pari risqué : les Shinigamis ne semblaient pas former une société très solidaire et il était hasardeux de faire appel à leur compassion. Avaient-ils vraiment le choix ?

« Comment est-ce que je peux être certain que vous n’êtes pas à l’origine de sa mutilation ? », fit le souverain, feignant l’intérêt.

 

 

 _Il ne se soucie absolument pas du Shinigami mutilé…Il veut simplement me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements_ , réalisa Light. Mello avait eu raison sur un point : il était devenu le spectacle préféré des Shinigamis, l’attraction dont on parlait sans cesse, le nom qui passait sur toutes les lèvres. L’idée qu’on s’amuse de son destin somme toute tragique agaça Light. Cela le déstabilisa, même. Il en oublia la question du Roi des Shinigamis et se tourna instinctivement vers L dans l’espoir d’y trouver une main secourable.

Il rencontra un regard légèrement amusé, dont l’éclat s’apparentait bien trop à la moquerie.

« Alors ? Tu n’as pas une pomme à lui offrir ? Un marché à lui proposer ? Allez, Light Yagami, je t’ai connu plus créatif… », murmura L. Pour la première fois, le timbre de sa voix laissa transparaitre une réelle amertume.

 _Nous y voilà,_ songea Light. Il était presque soulagé. L venait d’abattre une carte, une toute petite parcelle de vérité. Le reste de son jeu demeurait invisible, mais c’était suffisant pour celui qui avait longtemps bataillé à ses côtés. Les Shinigamis le raillaient ? L se jouait de lui car en réalité, il ne lui avait pas pardonné ? Dans l’esprit de Light Yagami, la Rédemption n’allait pas de paire avec la soumission.

Pour ce qui était du Shinigami, il était impossible de l’atteindre, sentimentalement parlant. Pour l’heure, il se rabattit donc sur L.

Omettant un instant l’évidente cécité du souverain Shinigami, Light se planta devant lui et ajouta : « Regardez-moi dans les yeux. Est-ce le regard d’un meurtrier ? »

Il sentit le regard de L le transpercer, comme un poignard dans son dos et sourit, satisfait du petit effet qu’il était parvenu à ménager. C’était volontairement qu’il avait fait écho à cet événement marquant de leur passé commun. Un vague malaise le traversa, il regretta presque… mais bien vite, il chassa cette pensée : il n’aurait pas à avoir recours à de telles méthodes si L s’était montré honnête avec lui. Après tout, il lui aurait suffit de déverser son venin, tous les reproches qu’il rêvait de lui faire…ce n’était pas si difficile.

Comme prévu, la remarque de Light provoqua l’hilarité du royal Shinigami. Ce n’était pas étonnant et Light ne s’en formalisait pas. Il ne s’attendait pas à autre chose, compte tenu de la manière dont Ryûk l’avait froidement achevé et avait ensuite eu toupet d’assister à son humiliation par une assemblée de Shinigamis. Il guettait la réaction de L, tenta de croiser son regard. Il avait peu de temps : un instant et il se serait ressaisi, une seconde et cette petite victoire mesquine lui échappait. Or, il avait besoin de gagner. Comment escalader la pente abrupte du purgatoire sans énergie, sans confiance en soi ? Light était toujours très doué lorsqu’il s’agissait de se justifier.

Il n’avait cependant pas prévu que le Roi des Shinigamis enserre ses épaules de ses longs doigts fins et pointus comme des aiguilles. Prisonnier du Shinigami, Light était condamné à fixer sa propre image, à affronter son propre regard que les yeux-pierres précieuses du Shinigami reflétaient.

L demeura parfaitement calme – tout juste se rapprocha-t-il de lui, vaguement intéressé, comme un étranger qui assistait à la scène sans être directement impliqué.

« Je n’ai pas digéré ta fuite, Light Yagami, Kira, Dieu des Humains », articula impitoyablement le Shinigami, « Tu seras mon prisonnier »

Faute d’un meilleur plan, Light tenta de se dégager de la douloureuse étreinte de la créature rancunière. Le Roi enfonça ses ongles de diva dans ses épaules. Digne, Light étouffa un cri strident. Il n’avait pas besoin de se ridiculiser un peu plus. Pouvait-il compter sur L pour faire preuve de maturité, oublier leur différend, et inventer un plan qui les sauverait tous les deux d’un sort peu enviable d’esclave à la solde de Shinigamis profondément ennuyés ?

 

Light devait admettre que l’idée d’être secouru par L ne le réjouissait pas. Il caressait l’espoir de redevenir un jour son égal. S’il le sauvait maintenant…jamais il ne pourrait effacer une dette aussi gigantesque.

C’était pourtant le seul moyen. Light ne pouvait pas en être certain, mais il avait l’impression que L souriait. _Il va pouvoir dire ‘je t’ai sauvé, toi, mon meurtrier’. Il se contentera peut-être de le penser, mais il fera en sorte que je l’entende malgré tout._

Le Roi des Shinigamis agita une main chargée de bagues étincelantes, signalant ainsi sa grande impatience.

« Je vois les regards que vous tentez d’échanger, humains », se moqua-t-il, « Mais je n’ai que faire de vos histoires. J’emporte ce Dieu de pacotille, il sera mon esclave »

Comme un dévot attend un miracle, Light attendait que son esprit brillant lui souffle un plan, une idée géniale de plus. Rien ne venait. Tout juste eut-il la présence d’esprit de ne pas provoquer le susceptible Roi des Shinigamis outre mesure. Il existait encore la possibilité qu’il change d’avis en chemin –il s’était montré plutôt cyclothymique lors de leur première rencontre.

« Libre à vous d’errer à jamais dans mon royaume », ajouta-t-il en s’adressant à L, « Vous ne m’intéressez pas, l’homme panda »

Le souverain aux yeux-diamants retira ses ongles tranchants des épaules de Light qui ne parvint pas à retenir un cri de douleur. Du sang rouge vif se mêla aux tâches sombres disséminées sur sa chemise – c’était celle qu’il portait le jour de sa mort. Au moins, ce n’était pas une chemise neuve que ce stupide Shinigami venait de souiller.

L fit trois pas en avant, ce qui n’eut pas pour effet d’intimider le Shinigami. Le regard de Mello avait un effet radical sur ces créatures. Apparemment, il ne le tenait pas de L.

 _Il n’espère pas me sauver comme ça,_ raisonna Light, _il doit avoir une idée en tête._

Pris d’une certaine excitation, Light retint son souffle. Il était impatient de découvrir quelle miraculeuse solution l’esprit de L avait inventée. Le goût amer de la défaite imminente, de la fierté blessée était éclipsé par la curiosité quasi enfantine qu’il ressentait.

Le Roi des Shinigami était loin de partager son exaltation.

« N’es-tu pas satisfait…humain ? » (il avait laissé tomber le titre « humain-panda », apparemment)

Light voulut croiser le regard de L, en vain. Il était contraint d’entendre le fruit des intenses réflexions de L en même temps que le Shinigami. C’était encore plus difficile que de perdre.

La réponse tomba, lourde et insondable : « J’ai une autre idée. Faites de moi votre prisonnier aussi. »

« En es-tu certain ? Ce n’est pas de tout repos, la prison du Mu…enfin, peu importe, je suppose qu’on a jamais assez d’esclaves. »

Cette fois, Light saisit le regard de L : franc, et plein de reproches. Il était évident que tout cela faisait partie d’un plan élaboré. Quant à savoir quoi, il avait tout le trajet pour y songer car, à ne pas en douter, il serait long et silencieux.

 


	15. Rancoeur

**MELLO & NEAR III**

Sans doute attendri par la moue désespérée et par l’apparence  fragile, si fragile de Near, le démon Anthony les avait infiltrés au sein du Palais Présidentiel Infernal.

« Je n’ai rien à voir avec vous. Si on vous trouve, vous vous débrouillez, capisce ? »

Le démon jouait les gros durs, mais il avait été un précieux atout, allant jusqu’à leur fournir deux costumes noirs sur mesure. Il devait vraiment haïr sa hiérarchie ou adorer les humains.

Near jeta un coup d’œil dans la glace du vestiaire dans lequel ils étaient cachés. Il ne savait pas s’il avait l’air d’un démon, mais Roger avait eu l’air de le penser en son temps, alors pourquoi pas ?   
En plus, Anthony assurait que cela pourrait passer :

« Vu la tronche de ton ami, et ta drôle de dégaine, on aura aucun mal à vous croire. Et le costume était absolument nécessaire, tu ne pouvais pas rester en pyjama. Il y a un dress code, même chez Belphégor. »

Near ne savait pas s’il devait être vexé qu’un démon lui assure avec autant d’aplomb qu’il faisait une créature occulte crébible, mais il choisit de se focaliser sur l’essentiel et de ne pas y prêter attention. Tout son esprit était mobilisé sur un seul but : trouver Matt qui, d’après ce qu’ils avaient entendu à la radio, avait pris le contrôle des enfers. Comment ? Near n’en avait aucune idée. Il était d’ailleurs sacrément étonné : la seule chose un tant soit peu ambitieuse qu’avait fait Matt de sa propre initiative était d’aller voler la collection d’insectes de Roger pour impressionner Mello.

Quel drame cela avait été, quand le duo infernal avait décidé de « libérer les papillons opprimés » en précipitant l’infâme collection par la fenêtre du bureau miteux de Roger.

En parlant du loup, l’état de Mello commençait à inquiéter fortement Near. Quand Anthony avait suggéré qu’ils assomment deux démons pour voler leurs badges (« si on vous attrape, je ne vous ai jamais dit de le faire. J’ai dit que _si_ j’étais un humain qui voulait s’infiltrer dans les bureaux de Satan, c’est ce que je ferais, okay ? ») Mello s’était mollement exécuté.

Il ne semblait avoir pris aucun plaisir à rouer les deux démons de coups de pieds de biche et il n’avait lancé aucune remarque acerbe sur la grandeur du Très Haut et la vengeance divine aux anges tombés. En temps normal, Mello aurait sans doute joué les Samuel L. Jackson dans Pulp Fiction mais là, il ressemblait à Keanu Reeves dans tous ses films.

Non, il avait agi dans le silence et la modération.

Ils se séparerent du démon devant l’ascenseur. Near ne s’attachait pas facilement aux gens, qu’il distinguait fort peu les uns des autres, mais il aurait aimé qu’il reste un peu. Il ne comptait plus tellement sur Mello pour le guider.

« Bon courage, le département de Satan, c’est l’étage 77. Votre pote s’y trouve, c’est son hacker. »

Near le remercia poliment,  tandis que Mello fixait le vide comme une poupée sans âme.

La porte allait se refermer, quand un individu appuya sur le bouton et s’engouffra dans la cabine au dernier moment. Il cria en japonais, avant que la porte ne se referme :

« On se retrouve en bas,  Misora san ! »

Mello leva la tête. Dans ses yeux, brûlait une lueur nouvelle.

La lueur de l’angoisse.

 

 

**L & LIGHT IV**

Il n’y avait rien dans la cellule qui permette à quiconque d’écrire quelques mots. Inutile d’espérer y trouver un livre ou quoi que ce soit de stimulant. Les murs étaient parfaitement immaculés, lisses et brillants. Light soupira. Non pas qu’il déplorait la propreté du lieu. Il pourrait éventuellement s’y plaire si tout, absolument tout, n’avait pas été pensé pour annihiler la santé mentale des prisonniers.  Le confort ? La lumière ? De piètres consolations. Light avait beau se répéter qu’on les avait jeté en prison, il avait l’impression de se trouver dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Devait-il s’en étonner ? Il avait espéré jouer les Edmond Dantès, l’espace d’un instant – profiter de cette mise à l’écart de la société pour s’instruire encore un peu plus. Le Mu en avait décidé autrement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu soupires ? », s’enquit L.

Il avait réclamé un gâteau qu’il avait, par miracle, réussi à soutirer à un Shinigami plus idiot que la moyenne.  Pas sûr qu’il parvienne à en obtenir plus d’un, cependant. Aussi L avait-il fait l’effort surhumain de ne pas dévorer la pâtisserie en moins de 33.2 secondes.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, dans une position similaire à celle qu’il avait jadis adoptée dans les cellules de L, Light leva les yeux.

« Je soupire parce que je suis prisonnier de dieux de la mort rancuniers pour toujours », répondit-il. _Et que je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu m’as suivi._

Il aurait eu tant de choses à ajouter. S’il faisait le compte, se retrouver captif des Shinigamis était le cadet de ses soucis. Mais impossible de se confier à L – la seule idée d’évoquer les…événements de leur passé donnait la nausée à Light. Il imaginait que L devait ressentir la même chose.

En tout cas, sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire le détective qui détourna son regard du gâteau à la crème. Light était persuadé que ses deux grands yeux gris analysaient le moindre de ses mouvements. En l’occurrence, l’absence de mouvement : Light était figé comme une statue de sel. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il fermait les yeux et voyait des affreux Shinigamis qui se moquaient de lui. Il les ouvrait et faisait face à ces angoissants murs blancs.

Cette pièce devait avoir été conçue spécialement pour le punir. C’était en tout cas la pensée qui hantait Light. Depuis la perte de sa _to do list_ , il réalisa à quel point il était perdu. La Rédemption tant fantasmée n’avait pas de forme concrète. Il avait eu ses chances avec Mello qui, avant d’être un insupportable petit démon, était un individu mort par sa faute. Il n’avait même pas été capable de s’excuser dans les formes.

Heureusement, l’esprit génial de L conférait à la Rédemption de Light Yagami une forme très concrète. L’emprisonnement au sein de la prison des Shinigami était une étape du plan complexe qu’avait imaginé L. Tout cela reposait en partie sur la bonne volonté de Light, mais il ne doutait pas qu’il accepterait son idée. Il n’avait pas l’embarras du choix, s’il souhaitait mettre un terme à sa souffrance. La possibilité qu’il refuse tout net demeurait réelle, mais L était prêt à le convaincre, le cas échéant.

L avait lui-même subi une déchéance, un _crépuscule des idoles_ douloureux. Vexé, il avait intérieurement décrété que Near et Mello avaient peut être besoin de rattraper le temps perdu et qu’il était finalement préférable qu’il les laisse seuls. C’était une manière comme une autre de rester efficace et concentré. Il ferait face à la vérité en temps voulu, lorsque Light serait de nouveau utile. Pour l’instant, il n’était que l’ombre de lui-même. C’était d’une bonne douche froide, dont il avait besoin.

« J’ai une idée qui nous permettra de sortir d’ici », fit L, « Mais je ne peux pas te donner de détails »

Light ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne semblait même pas l’avoir entendu. C’était faux, bien sûr. La réalité ? Light ne savait pas quoi répondre. Toutes les phrases qui lui traversaient l’esprit lui paraissaient stupides ou creuses. Lui qui avait jadis été si éloquent…Kira avait usé des charmes et de l’intellect de Light pour arriver à ses fins, mais Light lui-même ne parvenait pas à en faire autant. Il se sentait oppressé et honteux, un sentiment qui lui rappela ce jour où il avait obtenu un médiocre B+ en anglais. La pire note de sa vie. Il était bien conscient qu’associer sa peine à des souvenirs aussi triviaux n’était pas très productif, mais il n’avait pas la foi de faire face au désastre qu’était devenue son existence. Peut-être l’aurait-il fait s’il avait retrouvé ce fichu carnet…pas le Death Note, mais l’autre. _Evidemment_.

A défaut de formuler une réponse audible, Light hocha la tête. Il n’avait pas de plan. L semblait relativement sûr du sien…et il n’était plus vraiment en position de s’opposer à lui.  

« Bien », commenta L. Il hésita un instant, comme s’il voulait ajouter quelque chose.

Apparemment, il jugea que ce n’était pas pertinent car il se tut. Leur cellule plongea dans le silence. On n’entendait même pas les pas des Shinigamis-gardiens résonner dans les couloirs – ils avaient des ailes et ne foulaient pas le sol. Comme tous les prisonniers étaient soit des Dieux de la Mort rebelles, soit des humains décédés, on ne décelait même pas le son rassurant d’une respiration.

Cet immense malaise ne semblait pas perturber L. Il en fallait plus pour le déphaser. Si les non-dits et les moments gênants l’avaient bouleversé, il n’aurait jamais choisi une solution aussi radicale que les menottes afin de surveiller son suspect principal.

Il s’agita seulement en entendant le cliquetis des clefs dans la serrure de la porte.

« Prisonniers, votre requête a été acceptée. »

Light écarquilla les yeux. « Quelle requête ? »

Le silence de L était éloquent. « Qu’est-ce que tu leur as demandé ? », insista Light.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à dissimuler la panique qui commençait à le gagner.

L lui adressa un clin d’œil espiègle en guise de réponse. Cela agaça Light qui s’obstinait toutefois à ne rien laisser paraitre de son malaise. S’il avait su ce qui occupait l’esprit de L…Inspiré par le Crépuscule des Idoles que Near et Mello lui avaient fait subir, le détective cherchait un titre à son plan. La Rédemption de Light Yagami ne faisait que commencer.

Le Shinigami gardien leur fit signe de le suivre. L s’empressa de se lever. L’enthousiasme avec lequel il s’apprêtait à marcher dans les pas du Shinigami angoissa un peu plus Light qui se releva prudemment. Qu’avait-il en tête ? Avait-il cédé à la folie de marchander avec un Dieu de la Mort ?

L était l’intelligence même. Il devait avoir un plan. Maintenant, devait-il trouver cela rassurant… ?

Très étrangement, le Roi des Shinigamis leur accorda une audience immédiate. Light pris soin de repérer les issues au cas où ils doivent fuir. Il s’agissait d’un immense atrium à la décoration sinistre. Des Shinigamis se tenaient devant les portes qui se refermèrent dans un bruit sourd. Très justement, Light avait un mauvais pressentiment. Observer L ravivait son angoisse : pourquoi affichait-il un air aussi satisfait ? En dépit de l’immense culpabilité qu’il ressentait, Light en voulait terriblement à L de ne pas l’avoir mis dans le secret.

Il était parfaitement en mesure de deviner le plan de L – ils raisonnaient de la même façon, non ? Mais puisqu’aucune solution viable ne lui avait traversé l’esprit, Light craignait le pire. Soit L avait bluffé, soit il avait tout intérêt à lui cacher ses véritables intentions.

Comptait-il l’abandonner ici ?

Le Roi des Shinigamis n’attendit pas que Light termine d’angoisser pour prendre la parole.

« J’accepte la requête que vous m’avez fait tantôt. », déclara-t-il. Sa voix grinçait, comme un cercueil que l’on ouvrait précautionneusement.

« Je vous remercie… », répondit L.

Ce ton ! Se croyait-il en mission diplomatique ? Sans se montrer particulièrement obséquieux, il était étonnement poli face à cette créature qui l’avait pourtant jeté en prison. Et puis, Light avait beau le fusiller du regard, il s’obstinait à l’ignorer. C’était pourtant évident qu’il le sentait peser sur lui.

Il ne répondit même pas à son coup de coude.

Un peu plus, et Light devrait se résigner : L allait l’abandonner ici, dans une prison sordide, gardé par Shinigamis. Cela avait peut-être un sens, mais sa fierté lui interdisait d’accepter une telle punition.

Il réalisa soudain qu’il souhaitait que L s’occupe de sa peine. Pire : il s’attendait à ce que L le garde près de lui. Aurait-il dû le lui avouer ? Avait-il été trop présomptueux, encore une fois ?

« Vous serez tous deux relâchés…en échange de quoi… »

Les Dieux de la Mort s’amassèrent autour d’eux. Ce devait être une sorte de cérémonie, se rassura Light. Pas du tout une menace, comme il en avait l’impression.

En tout cas, c’était terrifiant. Light chercha à croiser le regard de L en vain. Tout était bizarrement flou et vague.

Enfin, la sentence tomba :

« Le dénommé Light Yagami deviendra un Dieu de la Mort »

Avant de s’évanouir, Light sentit de longs doigts fins enserrer sa main. L savait choisir son moment. S’il en avait eu la force, il lui aurait brisé le poignet.

*

Aux yeux du spectateur ignorant le contexte de la scène, le tableau offert par Light et L devait être touchant. Dominée par deux figures qui se confondaient presque, seules dans un décor immaculé, l’image du détective enlaçant le criminel qu’il avait pourchassé au péril de sa vie dégageait une aura quasi mystique.  

C’était oublier l’évidence : si Light avait été tout à fait conscient, il aurait envoyé un coup de poing à son…qui était-il au juste, dans son existence ? Un ex- faux meilleur ami, passé Némésis ? De quel droit devrait-il le laisser juger de sa peine ?

Il devait faire amende honorable à la société, à sa famille, avant toute chose. L avait outrepassé son rôle. Quel que fut ce rôle, d’ailleurs. Comment avait-il osé passer un marché pareil ? A cause de lui, il était condamné à se transformer en monstre grotesque – oui, il y a longtemps, posséder d’immenses ailes de Shinigami avait été un fantasme, mais jamais dans ses rêves il n’héritait du même visage que ces créatures (une paire d’ailes ne l’aurait pas empêché de charmer son monde).

Light s’entendit marmonner quelque chose qu’il ne comprit pas lui-même. Il était presque certain qu’il s’agissait d’une menace ou d’une insulte.

« Light, personne ne peut te comprendre lorsque tu murmures dans cette langue qui s’apparente à un incompréhensible mélange de japonais et d’anglais », fit une voix qu’il aimait beaucoup mais se surpris à détester, l’espace d’un instant.

Il avait vraiment du culot, pour un homme qui prétendait l’avoir pardonné  mais l’avait vendu au terrifiant Roi des Shinigamis.

« Je parle de façon tout à fait compréhensible », parvint à articuler Light, « Tu fais exprès de ne pas entendre »

L avait cessé de l’étreindre sans renoncer à enserrer sa main qu’il était quasiment en train de broyer. Son après-vie était-elle vouée à ressembler à une version cynique des comédies romantiques dont sa sœur raffolait ?

Lorsque le mot « romantique » lui traversa l’esprit, Light chassa brusquement la main de L.

Il ne manquait plus que cela.

Ah non. Il était un menteur invétéré, un fils indigne, un criminel et bientôt un atroce Dieu de la Mort. C’était amplement suffisant. Pas besoin d’ajouter certaines tendances non-hétérosexuelles à la liste de ses fautes.

Un éclair de déception passa dans les iris clairs de L et manqua de lui faire regretter son geste. Puis Light eut la présence d’esprit de balayer du regard la salle où ils se trouvaient. Il n’avait pas vraiment la fibre littéraire et ne parvenait pas à décrire ce cauchemaresque endroit sans le comparer à des images d’Epinal : le cachot, la salle de torture, la morgue étant les trois principales qu’il aurait retenues.

Light comprit enfin pour quelle raison il n’avait toujours pas frappé L : il se trouvait solidement attaché à une sorte de table d’opération. Tout était tellement terrifiant qu’il se demanda si le véritable plan du détective n’était pas de lui faire subir un condensé de chacun de ses cauchemars. Enfin, s’il tenait à lui infliger ce supplice, il était encore loin du compte. Heureusement, il manquait tout un tas de détails importants pour que cela ressemble vraiment à un cauchemar. Certes, il ne pouvait nier ressentir une certaine terreur à l’idée d’être condamné à devenir un Shinigami mais il était loin de perdre ses moyens. Il affrontait même la situation avec bravoure, estima-t-il.

Ce n’était pas le cas de L dont le regard s’embuait à mesure que le temps passait…

Light étira un sourire victorieux. Il était difficile d’avoir l’air fier dans sa position mais il s’en sortait assez bien pour un homme qui se trouvait ligoté à une table d’opération et dont le costume était maculé de sang.

« Je sais que tu bluffes, L. Tu as marchandé avec les Shinigamis pour qu’ils jouent le jeu, mais jamais ils ne feraient de moi l’un des leurs. Et surtout, jamais tu ne pleurerais devant moi. Tu as voulu trop en faire et ce sera ta perte », jubilait Light dans un anglais que la fatigue et le stress rendaient de plus en plus approximatif.

Light était intimement persuadé d’avoir percé son rival à jour. Il se trompait. A sa décharge, il s’agissait en partie d’une stratégie de défense assez élaborée : il était plus aisé pour son esprit de nier la triste réalité que de l’affronter. Accepter de devenir un Shinigami constituait un pas de plus vers l’instabilité psychologique qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de franchir. Du moins, était-ce ainsi qu’il voyait les choses.

Mais le plan de L, provisoirement baptisé «  _Paradise Lost_  », reposait sur l’idée de Rédemption par l’Ironie. Un souvenir en particulier avait contribué à l’élaboration de ce plan : l’aumônier de la Wammy’s House confiant au jeune L Lawliet les enseignements qu’il devait tirer de _Crime et Châtiment_.

Light fit l’expérience de ce souvenir qui, à cet instant, habitait L. Il en comprenait tout le sens et était persuadé de se trouver dans le vrai. Aussi considérait-il l’angoisse de Light comme une étape difficile mais tout à fait essentielle dans sa Rédemption.

« Light, la forme que tu t’apprêtes à prendre n’est pas celle d’un vulgaire monstre », dit-il en feignant de ne pas remarquer le haut-le-cœur offusqué de Light (« facile à dire ! ») , « En devenant provisoirement un Shinigami, une créature qui vit pour le meurtre et ne peut espérer jouer de ses charmes, tu acceptes la condamnation des mortels que tu prétendais pouvoir juger… »

Light ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais L citait quasiment l’aumônier de ses souvenirs mot pour mot. S’il n’avait pas été cloué à cette maudite table froide, Light se serait bouché les oreilles.

« Je refuse de t’écouter. Tu es tellement hypocrite ! Tu m’en veux pour ce que j’ai fait ! Très bien. J’accepte ! Mais tu avais tout le temps de me faire des reproches, au lieu de m’ignorer ! Je t’ai fait des signes, j’ai essayé de communiquer, moi ! _Mais_ _noooon_ , tu as préféré mettre en place une toute petite vengeance mesquine ! Et puis qu’est-ce que je fais, attaché à cette table ? Ces Dieux de la Mort sadiques vont me charcuter !? »

L’angoisse accentuait les tendances paranoïaques de Light. Il imaginait déjà L revendant son foie sur le marché noir des Shinigamis.

Il n’en était rien. L eut simplement l’audace de lui faire signe de baisser d’un ton.

« Ne cries pas, ta voix part dans les aigus, c’est assez…

-          Il faudrait que j’épargne tes précieux tympans en plus de ça ?!

-          Non, vraiment, arrête ça. C’est à la limite du supportable. En plus tu ne m’as pas laissé terminer mon explication. Tu me dois bien ça ! »

La culpabilisation fonctionnait encore assez bien : L profita du silence de Light pour enchaîner rapidement avant qu’il ne change d’avis.

« Tu ne demeureras pas un Shinigami éternellement. C’est temporaire.

-          Dis-moi combien de temps je vais devoir me terrer dans une cave.

-          Non, ce serait dénué de sens, tu comprends bien…

-          Evidemment, parce que tout ça a un _sens_. Je m’en souviendrais quand je verrai ma nouvelle tête dans le miroir », siffla Light.

L s’octroya le luxe d’avoir l’air vexé : « Si tu m’avais écouté tu aurais compris. Tu vas renaître, Light ! Et pas _seulement_ pour moi ! ».

« Pas _seulement_  !? »

L se rêvait super-héros – il était déçu que sa Némésis, pourtant en quête de Rédemption ne fasse pas plus d’effort pour apprécier la beauté de cette punition. Oui, Light ne serait plus en mesure de charmer son entourage afin de parvenir à ses fins mais là se situait l’intérêt de cette sentence. Il devrait, pour citer l’aumônier qui avait décidément beaucoup inspiré L, « rejoindre la lumière en s’en tenant aux valeurs élémentaires de l’homme, retrouver une bonté originelle ». Cette idée très orthodoxe de la salvation fascinait L. Elle impliquait une idée de souffrance, de lutte et de combat contre soi-même qui allaient à Light comme un gant.

Il serait bien obligé de comprendre. Que comptait-il faire, sinon ? Demeurer reclus dans une caverne lugubre où personne ne le verrait pour le restant de ses jours ? C’était le moment ou jamais de se montrer courageux pour une fois dans son existence... Une idée lui vint soudain.

« Pense à la fierté que ressentirait enfin ton _père_ , Light. », asséna L, conscient qu’il s’agissait là d’un véritable coup de massue.

Light lui lança un regard que l’on était bien obligé de qualifier d’assassin. Plus il observait cet homme, moins il comprenait ce qu’il avait un jour pu lui trouver de si captivant. Ses immenses yeux gris, que Light qualifiait volontiers d’envoûtants à l’époque où ils travaillent ensemble sur le dossier Yotsuba, le révoltaient. Il avait le regard habité, limite dingue.

Light aurait peut-être trouvé quelque chose de mature à rétorquer, si un maudit Shinigami n’avait pas choisi cet instant précis pour faire son entrée.

« Bon, vous avez fini de papoter ? », grommela le Shinigami, « J’ai pas toute la journée. »

« Vous avez beaucoup d’autres candidats à la transformation en Shinigami ? », tenta vainement d’ironiser Light tandis que le Shinigami lui administrait un anesthésiant. Il ne parvenait même pas à avoir l’air convainquant. C’était terriblement humiliant. Comble du drame : L se rapprocha de la table d’opération où il gisait, tel un époux éploré. Jouait-il la comédie ? Etait-il vraiment persuadé d’agir pour son bien ? Light n’était pas en état de trancher. Les deux possibilités lui semblaient aussi peu réjouissantes car dans un cas comme dans l’autre son sort était scellé : il ressortirait d’ici métamorphosé en horrible Dieu de la Mort. Il n’aurait même plus de cheveux.

Nonchalant et visiblement peu ému par ce qui se tramait entre les deux ex-ennemis, le Shinigami écoutait la radio tout en rassemblant des instruments étranges que Light préférait éviter de détailler.

 « C’est absurde qu’ils recourent à la chirurgie. Ils font de la magie, L. Ils _volent_. Ils peuvent tuer avec un carnet…ils peuvent certainement me charcuter sans m’ouvrir le corps. Tu vas leur dire d’arrêter L. Même toi, tu dois réaliser que c’est inacceptable », Marmonnait Light dans un demi-sommeil contre lequel il luttait activement. S’il s’endormait, il abandonnait et se réveillait avec des bras longs comme des branches. Il avait été humain, lui accorderaient-ils le droit d’avoir des oreilles, au moins ?

La radio grésilla. Le Shinigami, qui était un auditeur fidèle de Radio Enfer et ne supportait pas de travailler sans l’étrange bruit de fond à la mode démoniaque, se mit à bricoler l’appareil dans l’espoir de capter de nouveau sa station fétiche.

L profita de ces quelques instants d’intimité relative pour placer les répliques qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de caser dans le discours que Light n’avait cessé d’interrompre. Il était certain qu’à moitié anesthésié, Light serait un peu moins sur la défensive.

« Tu n’as pas encore compris ma véritable intention, Light Yagami », annonça L de manière solennelle, « Cependant, je pense…non, je sais que tu parviendras à accepter la vérité. C’est un long chemin au bout duquel je t’attendrai. »

Il marqua une pause, pas peu fier de la tournure de phrase qu’il avait employée. Sincère sans être larmoyante. Dommage que le génial esprit de Light soit trop engourdi pour le remarquer.

« Ce que tu fais est injuste. Tu n’es pas un justicier, tu sais. Tu agis par pure vengeance », fit Light

En dépit de ses très nombreux meurtres - dont le sien et celui de Watari, Light demeurait campé sur ses positions. L sentit l’agacement poindre.

« Tu penses que je t’en veux ? », déclara-t-il sèchement, « C’est le cas. Evidemment que je t’en veux ! Tu étais _brillant_ Light Yagami. A présent, tu dois faire face à tes erreurs, annihiler Kira et laisser l’être que tu aurais dû devenir renaître de ses cendres ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes…Ca n’a aucun sens ! », persifla Light.

L s’empara de sa main comme un enfant s’accroche à sa peluche favorite : « Je t’attendrai. Tu sais que ton père serait d’accord avec m –

Une voix les interrompit. Le Shinigami venait de réparer la radio.

« Light, Light Yagami, je ne sais pas si tu m’entends, mais c’est ton père qui te parle. Où que tu sois, sache que j’ai besoin de te parler. Si tu es vivant, essaie d’atteindre l’Enfer et de me contacter, je n’ai pas changé de numéro de téléphone. Dans tous les cas, sache que je vais te chercher. Nous devons parler, fils. Sois courageux, digne, et rentre à la maison » 

Light était si blanc qu’il se confondait presque avec la table d’opération. Devenir un Shinigami, accepter sa nature de monstre et vivre une existence vaine d’ermite dans les confins du Mu : voilà de quoi serait fait son avenir.

L se figa comme une statue de sel.

Le Shinigami haussa ses immenses épaules, grogna à la grande perche (il n’avait pas pris le temps de demander le nom de L et s’en fichait, pour tout dire) de se pousser et se mit au travail.


	16. Shinigami

**MELLO & NEAR IV**

Near tripotait ses cheveux avec une exaspération à peine dissimulée. Sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait distinctement senti Mello se raidir quand l’homme était entré dans le petit ascenseur. D’ordinaire, les nombreuses émotions de Mello le laissaient de marbre, mais après tant de péripéties, tant d’interactions sociales et tant d’heures de marche, il commençait à perdre son calme légendaire. Comme un bébé traîné de force dans les galeries d’un centre commercial un samedi après-midi, Near était épuisé. S’il avait moins de self-control, il se serait mis à pleurnicher contre l’inconnu qui avait perturbé Mello. Il n’aurait pas pu attendre le prochain, non ?

Un Mello perturbé est un Mello imprévisible, volatil, dangereux. Near ne détestait pas cette facette de son rival autoproclamé, mais elle lui demandait une attention et une énergie qu’il n’était plus certain d’avoir.

Near avait toujours été fasciné par la capacité de Mello à faire fi de l’enseignement rigoriste de la Wammy’s. La tornade blonde déchirait partitions, règles de jeux, consignes et autres contraintes dont Near n’était jamais arrivé à se défaire. Mello repensait les codes, brisait les interdits et suivait son propre chemin. Mello était une comète, Near un rocher. Du moins c’est comme cela que Near voyait les choses.

L’albinos jeta un regard en biais à Mello. Ce dernier était suffisamment près pour qu’il puisse constater l’ampleur du désastre. Il s’était attaché les cheveux en catogan et tentait de se cacher derrière le col de sa veste en cuir. Near aurait voulu pouvoir lui souffler que c’était exactement le genre d’attitude qui peut vous faire repérer, mais l’individu qui avait déclenché cette soudaine paranoïa était trop près. Il était certain que Mello ne lui pardonnerait pas, s’il venait à faire capoter sa mission 007. Il aurait probablement été amusé par cette nouvelle excentricité si elle n’était pas aux antipodes du comportement habituel –si tant est que l’on puisse déterminer chez Mello un tel comportement- de son rival.

Le Mello qu’il connaissait n’avait pas peur des cinquantenaires pressés.

La porte s’ouvrit au 14ème étage avec un bruit de clochettes qui n’avait vraiment rien de Satanique.  
Il entendit distinctement Mello soupirer de soulagement. Si l’intrus l’avait entendu, il n’en prit pas offense. Peut-être était-il préoccupé par quelque chose de plus important que le comportement étrange de Mello ? Cela semblait assez logique : un être humain se ruant dans un ascenseur menant aux quartiers de Satan ne pouvait pas avoir l’esprit serein.

Quand l’homme se retourna subitement pour les saluer, il sentit Mello reculer contre le miroir, comme s’il espérait s’y enfoncer et disparaître silencieusement. Near haussa un sourcil : si Mello détestait une chose, c’était les sorties discrètes et silencieuses.

« Au revoir, messieurs.»

Near marmonna quelque chose d’inaudible qui aurait pu passer pour un « au revoir » bourru dans toutes les langues. Il jouait un démon, il n’avait pas besoin d’être plus poli que nécessaire. Mello émit un son entre le raclement de gorge et le hoquet.

La porte était sur le point de se refermer quand l’homme, arrivé au bout du couloir fit volte face, un éclair de soudaine compréhension illuminant ses yeux (c’est du moins ce que Near supposa du tremblement fiévreux de Mello qui s’était quasiment caché derrière lui)

« Mais ! »

Heureusement, la porte se referma avant qu’il ne put tenter quoique ce soit. Mello s’effondra contre Near, qui s’effondra lui-même contre la paroi de l’ascenseur.

 

« Mello ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris, tu le connais ? »

Malgré l’évident inconfort de Near, Mello ne bougea pas. Comme un vieux saule pleureur, il semblait crouler sous son propre poids. Near retint un soupir : Mello aussi avait eu une dure journée, le Crépuscule des idoles avait mis à bas tous les fondements de son monde et de sa vie. Il méritait un peu de compassion.

« Mello, tu as encore une soixantaine d’étages pour m’expliquer cette situation »

Un gémissement s’échappa du corps encore tremblant de Mello. Immobile, il semblait se liquéfier contre Near. La situation était gênante, voire angoissante pour l’albinos qui n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on l’approche et encore moins qu’on le touche. Mello, malgré sa minceur, pesait son poids et Near commençait à suffoquer. Il réfléchissait à un moyen d’annoncer à Mello qu’il était bientôt à court d’oxygène quand il se décida enfin à se redresser, l’œil torve.

Il grommela quelque chose dans une langue que Near n’avait pas entendue dans la bouche de Mello depuis longtemps. Il n’en parlait d’ailleurs pas un traitre mot, mais il connaissait suffisamment Mello pour savoir à peu près ce qu’il avait pu dire.

_Je suis maudit. Pêcheur. Chute._

Near soupira et plongea la main dans la poche de la veste de Mello qui sortit de sa torpeur pour lui lancer un regard venimeux.

« Tiens, j’étais sûr que tu as avais encore des barres de chocolat».

C’était la dernière, et Mello la déballa avec une rapidité et une excitation presque sensuelle. Le chocolat était à Mello ce que les rênes sont au cavalier : un moyen efficace de contrôler une entité orageuse. Pour Mello, cette entité était son propre esprit.

 _Matt, reviens nous_ , implora mentalement Near qui semblait avoir oublié que Matt était probablement la dernière personne susceptible de contrôler Mello.

Roger avait au moins eu une canne, en son temps. 

 

**LIGHT III**

Le désarroi de Light était tel qu’il ne parvenait même pas à dresser une nouvelle to do list. Habituellement, il s’agissait d’une activité qui le relaxait. Il n’y avait aucune peur qu’une petite liste bien rationnelle ne permette d’exorciser. Il aurait peut-être eu plus de facilité à la rédiger si on ne lui avait pas confisqué ses belles mains pour les remplacer par de cauchemardesques appendices. Ses doigts ressemblaient à s’y méprendre à des instruments de tortures qui auraient fait pâlir d’envie un prêtre de l’inquisition espagnole. Quant au reste, il ne préférait même pas y songer.

S’il avait été aveugle, il aurait pu facilement se vautrer dans le déni, s’imaginer de nouveau humain et fréquentable. Malheureusement, il était en relative bonne santé et parfaitement conscient de sa condition de Shinigami. En même temps, on n’avait pas vraiment lutté pour lui épargner la découverte de l’insoutenable vérité. 

Après l’avoir soigneusement charcuté, pas peu fier d’avoir transformé un bel humain en un affreux monstre mangeur d’âmes, le Shinigami (que l’on pouvait difficilement qualifier de chirurgien malgré les instruments qu’il se plaisait à employer) lui avait adressé un sourire terrifiant.

« C’est la première fois que je fais ça. Je m’en suis pas mal sorti je trouve », avait-il annoncé en tendant un miroir à Light.

Son premier instinct en rencontrant le regard vermeil du monstre que reflétait le miroir avait été de hurler. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de la teneur de ses propos, mais il se rappelait exactement à qui ils s’adressaient.

Jamais il n’aurait dû suivre L dans ses délires de Rédemption. Il lui avait fait confiance et s’était retrouvé changé en monstre pour toute récompense. Au fond de lui, Light savait qu’il devait bien ça à l’homme qu’il avait froidement assassiné. C’était une vérité qu’il avait un jour admise. La vision cauchemardesque que lui offrait le miroir en face de lui venait de l’enfouir très, très profondément.  

A présent, L était redevenu un danger, qu’à défaut d’éliminer, il devait fuir à tout prix avant qu’il ne fasse plus de dégâts et ne gâche totalement sa misérable après-vie.

« Tu as tout gâché ! J’AVAIS UN PLAN, L ! » avait menti Light, qui en vérité s’en voulait de ne pas avoir eu le courage d’élaborer un plan précis de Rédemption par lui-même, « Jamais, JAMAIS, je ne pourrais faire face à mon père dans cet état ! »

La seule pensée d’affronter Soichiro Yagami dans cet état de décrépitude physique le rendait malade. Il parvenait à faire face à L uniquement parce qu’il espérait que lui imposer la vision de son horrible visage de monstre lui ferait culpabiliser. Fol espoir.

« Tu entames un véritable voyage mystique, Light. Qui sait ce que tu y trouveras ? », annonça L. Son accent anglais agaçait Light. Non, en réalité, tout chez L offensait Light Yagami. A commencer par son existence même. Sa présence là, dans cette salle où il venait de perdre tout ce qui lui restait d’honorable était intolérable.

Nonchalant, pas gêné le moins du monde par son évident manque d’empathie, L demanda au Shinigami qu’on lui apporte une religieuse au chocolat ou, si par malheur n’y en avait plus, un baba au rhum. Pressé d’annoncer la réussite de sa chirurgie à ses collègues, le Shinigami profita de cette excuse pour s’éclipser.

Hors de lui, Light sauta de la table d’opération où il s’était fait refaire le portrait ainsi que tout le reste du corps qu’il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à entretenir.

« Je te gêne, peut-être ?! Ca ne te suffit pas de m’avoir transformé en monstre ? Il faut aussi QUE TU ME _RIDICULISE_  ? »

« Allons, ne nous énervons pas, Light », dit L. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent faiblement – que signifiait ce sourire narquois ?

Light se remémora le ton qu’avait employé L pour lui répondre. Cette inflexion faussement avenante, un peu pédante. Doctorale. _L s’amusait à l’imiter_.

Perché sur des jambes encore plus longues et fines qu’auparavant, Light atteignit le fauteuil dans lequel s’était lové L afin d’assister à la transformation de son assassin en monstre innommable en deux pas seulement. Furieux, Light prêtait à L les pires intentions et les plus noires ambitions. Il n’avait jamais été question de Rédemption. Tout ce que voulait L, c’était se venger en l’humiliant. L’espace d’une seconde, l’image du plus petit des successeurs de L repassa devant ses yeux. Il y avait du L en Near et cela lui semblait absolument évident à présent.

Son véritable dessein était de le détruire – comme il l’avait promis des années auparavant. Mello avait eu raison : jamais L ne parviendrait à le pardonner.

Il ressentait une incommensurable frustration mais à quoi la devait-il exactement ? Sa nouvelle et terrifiante apparence, la réalisation qu’il avait eu tort ou la peur que personne ne le pardonne jamais ?

Cela ne l’importait plus vraiment. Ses doigts ridiculement longs et pointus enserraient le cou de L. Il allait le tuer une deuxième fois afin de parfaire son destin de monstre irrémissible. Il ignorait si cela était même possible.

« Tu ne…comprends…pas. », articulait L à mesure que Light resserrait sa prise, « Ce n’est que le DEBUT ! »

D’un mouvement souple de la jambe droite, L parvint à échapper à Light qui dût reculer précipitamment. Il n’était pas habitué à ce nouveau corps et se sentait disgracieux, laid, incapable de se défendre. L’accumulation de ces terribles handicaps lui fit perdre le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait.

« Si tes histoires de Rédemption, de progression vers la lumière et de pardon que l’on doit obtenir en acceptant de se faire transformer en affreuse bestiole sont sincères alors TU N’ES QU’UN CINGLE ! Un gamin qui se gavait de contes de fée glauques et se délectait lorsque les héros étaient changés en monstres ! Tu prends tes fantasmes pour la réalité mais la vie n’est PAS UN MIYAZAKI, L ! Je ne vais pas retrouver ma véritable identité en renonçant à mon humanité ! »

« Pour l’amour du ciel, Light, cesse de hurler ! »

« Non ! Laisse-moi terminer ! Je t’interdis de m’interrompre de nouveau ! Tu crois avoir tous les droits sur mon existence parce que je t’ai tué ! Je t’ai laissé faire mais tu as largement dépassé les bornes et à présent tout me semble clair ! J’aurais dû rester dans mon coin, ou même avec Mello ! Tout, n’importe qui, plutôt que TOI ! TU PRENDS PLAISIR A M’HUMILIER ESPECE DE MALADE ! »

« Comme toujours, tu laisses ta fierté t’aveugler. Tu verras, Light, tu comprendras mon choix. ‘ _Long is the way and hard, that out of Hell leads up to light’_ , comme disait Milton. Dieu sait ce que tu as pu ressembler au Lucifer de Milton – ombrageux, idéaliste et d’une beauté éblouissante… »

Un autre Light, celui qui n’avait pas été défiguré afin de satisfaire un fantasme égoïste de génie immature, aurait été flatté que le plus grand détective du monde ait été sensible à ses charmes.

Le Light qui faisait face à L était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il considérait L avec une haine irrationnelle. Dans son esprit, son rival avait l’attitude d’un illuminé et le physique d’un poète maudit. Quant à son regard, il était ostensiblement fou. Bref, Light n’avait pas envie de lui attribuer la moindre qualité.

« ET TU AS DECIDE DE ME PRIVER DE MA ‘BEAUTE EBLOUISSANTE’ PARCE QU’ELLE TE RAPELLAIT _LUCIFER_  ? »

« Pas exactement – », se défendit L. Il s’était écarté de Light par instinct. Alors, voilà ce que c’était d’instiguer la peur chez un ennemi. Sa seule apparence suffisait à faire fuir son adversaire. Prodigieux. Vraiment _formidable_. Il était un monstre accompli.

« Tu as PEUR de moi ?! », avait braillé Light. Il se souvenait très clairement de la gêne que L avait désespérément tenté de dissimuler. Il ne cessait de gigoter comme un enfant pris en faute.

Devant le silence de L, Light avait renchérit : « Je suis étonné que tu ne sautes pas sur l’occasion pour citer Frankenstein ! Tu n’oses plus affronter le monstre que tu as façonné !? Tu réalises l’étendue de ton erreur ?! »

« Posez la religieuse ici, merci », fit soudainement L.

« Pardon ? », siffla Light. Puis il réalisa que le Shinigami responsable de sa déchéance était revenu avec la commande du détective. Ce dernier se lova de nouveau dans son fauteuil et entama son dessert sans prêter attention à l’expression de pure offuscation qu’on lisait sur le méconnaissable visage de Light. L’apparence des Shinigamis était déconcertante mais elle n’empêchait pas systématiquement de faire passer des émotions.

« Continue, je t’en prie. Tu as l’air très frustré. Emotionnellement parlant. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à me dire, je le sais », expliqua L. Light était allé une seule fois chez le psychologue. Il ressentit la même nervosité que ce jour-là, où on l’avait condamné à s’asseoir sur cette chaise colorée, dans ce cabinet aux couleurs ridiculement acidulées. A quel jeu croyait jouer L ? Le même que ce psychologue qui avait imaginé pouvoir le déposséder de ses secrets ? Enfant déjà, Light tenait à ses secrets comme un dragon à ses trésors. 

Devant le psychologue, Light avait été intimidé, dévoré par l’angoisse, mais il était parvenu tant bien que mal à garder son calme.

Devant L, il pouvait enfin rompre le charme, s’essayer à l’honnêteté. Pour reprendre une expression qu’il haïssait, il était enfin possible faire tomber le masque.

Quel besoin avait-il d’offrir une façade polie à cet homme brillant mais infect ?

« Je ne suis pas ‘frustré’. Tu l’es. Tu m’as changé en monstre parce que tu m’en veux. Qui sait ? Tu es peut-être jaloux de moi, par-dessus le marché. J’étais beau et je le savais. Tu l’étais… _moins_. »

L lui jeta un regard en biais et plein de ressentiment, auquel Light avait déjà eu droit, il y a longtemps. Il chassa leur dernière conversation dans le monde des vivants de son esprit et s’enveloppa dans son reste de fierté. Il se félicita d’avoir remis à sa place cet arrogant européen (car il l’était, dans ses souvenirs). Il allait répondre quelque chose de vraisemblablement venimeux lorsque le Shinigami servile eut l’outrecuidance de les interrompre. Il ignora le regard assassin de Light et fit une chose inouïe.

Il lui tendit un petit carnet noir à la couverture de cuir.

Dans l’esprit de Light se jouait un tel conflit, une bataille si tortueuse et complexe qu’il ne remarqua pas que L avait doucement hoché la tête devant le terrible acte du Shinigami. Il avait bien évidemment prévu que cela arriverait. Tout Shinigami se doit de posséder ce carnet faucheur de vies.

« Bon, tu le prends ton Death Note ? J’ai d’autres choses à faire. », grommela le Shinigami.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis L intervint :

« Prends-le, Light. Tu ne peux plus fuir. C’est ce que tu en feras qui détermineras ton avenir »

Son accent anglais, cette inflexion prétentieuse à la fin de sa phrase, anima enfin Light. Il s’empara du carnet et du stylo offerts par son collègue Shinigami, ouvrit le Death Note.

« Tu voulais me PRIVER de ma Rédemption ! Pour quelle autre raison me narguerais-tu ainsi ! Je ne prétends pas que j’aurais agi plus honorablement à ta place, tu sais. C’est le jeu ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu’à écrire ton nom… »

« …Je suis déjà mort, tu penses que – »

« Tais-toi ! Ca n’aura certainement aucun effet. Quelle importance ! Tu m’as transformé en créature vile, mesquine et apathique qui tue pour persister dans une existence misérable ! C’est ton idée de la Rédemption ? Ne me mens pas ! Je suis un monstre, j’agis comme tel… »

« Tu comprends maintenant ! Nous sommes TOUS LES DEUX DES MONSTRES ! Vas-y, écris mon nom ! Si ça peut te soulager ! Ecris-le ! Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?! ECRIS MON NOM DANS LE CARNET, LIGHT YAGAMI ! »

Les cris d’exhortation de L stimulèrent Light de la pire manière qu’il soit. Il n’avait qu’une envie : l’achever. En finir ! Etait-ce là son but ? L semblait non pas dément mais habité par une vision, comme les plus brillants artistes et certains drogués (parfois les deux).

Light leva le stylo. Traça un trait. Hésita. Il leva les yeux, croisa le regard fiévreux de L, fut proche de renoncer.

« Tu as oublié mon vrai nom, Light Yagami ? », susurra L.

Une partie de Light se laissa submerger par une adoration étrange envers cet homme complètement cinglé. Une autre mourrait d’envie de le détruire à coups de poing. Il avait oublié qu’il était capable d’une telle violence dans ses pensées. Devait-il blâmer L ou le petit carnet noir pour avoir fait remonter cette partie détestable de lui-même ?

Visiblement, cela ne gênait pas L de s’en attribuer le mérite.

« Pourtant, tu sais quel est mon vrai nom », ajouta-t-il, « Tu l’as fait écrire par un Shinigami, pas vrai ? Et tu as récupéré son carnet. Tu l’as ouvert. Tu as découvert mon nom. Et tu l’as gardé pour toi. Jalousement. »

L s’était approché à mesure qu’il déversait son abominable venin. Light était partagé entre l’admiration – il n’avait jamais fait face à un L aussi épouvantablement charismatique, et le rejet de cet homme gonflé d’orgueil. Sa propre fierté le poussa à nier l’admiration et à choisir la voie moins embarrassante du rejet.

« Oui, j’ai gardé le carnet, j’ai relu ton nom des dizaines de fois après t’avoir éliminé. Et pourtant, à présent, impossible de m’en souvenir ! Stupéfiant, n’est-ce pas ? », dit Light, « Tiens, puisque tu aimes ces délires mystiques, c’est peut-être un signe. »

« Un signe… ? »

« Je devrais passer à autre chose »

Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que L se taise. Toujours réactif lorsqu’il s’agissait de prendre la fuite, Light en avait profité pour lui tourner le dos et s’extirper de ce lieu cauchemardesque. Sur le coup, il n’avait rien ressenti en abandonnant L. Même pas une once de satisfaction. Tout s’était déroulé tellement vite. Résigné à passer son après-vie à enchainer les déconvenues, il avait constaté sans surprise qu’il ne possédait même pas d’ailes (peut-être un tribut à payer pour avoir assassiné un Shinigami de son vivant – ou alors il avait simplement la poisse).

Au bout d’un moment, il avait fini par trouver une cachette à sa mesure. Il avait encore trop de fierté pour se terrer dans un vulgaire trou. Aussi cherchait-il une caverne, un lieu suffisamment isolé pour que personne ne découvre son épouvantable apparence mais qui ne sonnait pas trop pathétique non plus.

Il fixait le carnet noir et se demandait ce qu’il pourrait bien en faire lorsqu’il l’idée d’établir une liste lui avait traversé l’esprit. Avec un peu d’entrainement, il parviendrait peut-être à écrire de manière convenable en dépit des espèces de branches qui lui servaient de doigts.

Light avait plusieurs idées de listes mais toutes lui semblaient futiles. « Buts » ? Il n’en avait plus besoin. Tous demandaient une apparence un minimum correcte. « Excuses » ? L’heure n’était plus à nier les crimes dont il était coupable. « Explications » ? Elles sonnaient toutes moins bien lorsqu’un terrifiant Shinigami les prononçait.

Il s’apprêtait à remplir la seule liste qu’il jugeait accessible à la créature qu’il était devenu (« Nombreux torts de L ») lorsqu’il entendit l’écho d’un pas déterminé passer le seuil de la grotte.


End file.
